Clueless Mystery
by TheResistance5
Summary: A mysterious crime, with a price on it, leads to accusation. Can the gang solve it? Can they prove that their friend is innocent? Bonds and Friendships are put to the tests; Secrets shall be reveal.—On Hiatus and some chapters are under serious editing.
1. Part I: Routines

**Hey there! This is my 2nd PnF and Naruto Crossover. I'm still a rookie, so expect some grammatical errors.**

**Part 1 is all about our fellow shinobis' and the gang's ordinary days or routines that turned out to be unexpected.**

**Disclaimer: Like I said on my first Phineas and Ferb and Naruto Crossover, I don't own them. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

"Ferb I—" Phineas paused for a while and realized that Perry is missing. "Hey, where's Perry?" Ferb shrugged. "Okay, then. I guess I know what we're gonna do today."

**"I'm watching you!"** Candace yelled from the living room.

**...**

Behind the tree, Perry sighed and put on his fedora. It has always been the same every summer! He goes down to his lair and Major Monogram tells him his mission. He goes to D-E-Inc., got trapped, Doof explain his scheme, gets out of the trap, fights Doof and he fights back, destroy his inator and saves the day. Can his life get any better?

Perry let out another frustrated sigh and went down in his lair. _I wonder what another scheme does he had for today?_ Perry thought as he sat down on the chair and pressed the button.

Perry looked at the screen and he was astonished.

Major Monogram is not there.

_Does that mean today's my day off?_ He thought and he was hoping for it happen.

_"Hey Agent P!"_ Monty waved at Perry and Perry was both depressed and happy. Depressed, because he wants a day off and spend some time with his owners. Happy, because he was able to see Monty before college.

_"I know that my dad's not here and you wanted a day off, but it's Doofenshmirtz again."_ Perry's eye twitched, he doesn't need to be told twice. _"He somehow built a—What is this Carl?"_

The Paid Intern went to Monty and looked at his paper. _"I don't know, maybe another inator perhaps. Good Luck Agent P!"_ Carl waved at Perry.

_"Yeah, Good Luck Agent P!"_ Monty did the same and Perry stood up. He sighed once again and went into Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc.

**...**

**In the other world...**

Hinata placed her forehead protector around her neck and tied it. She went out of her room, put her shinobi sandals on and went outside their house.

Indeed, it was a perfect day for training. But today is no ordinary day of training. Today is the day that Naruto will train with her. This is a way of saying "Thank you" for saving him several times on their mission due to his clumsiness.

"Hinata." Hinata stopped at her tracks and looked at her Father.

"Otou-san, can I help you?"

"We need to talk in my office." Hiashi said with his usual emotionless monotone voice.

"H-Hai." Hinata said, and followed him.

**...**

Hinata is in Hiash's office sitting on the chair while Hiashi is sipping his cup of tea. Hiashi's office is like any other office without a computer nor a laptop in it. As for Hinata, she was expecting that her Father will ask something about their mission yesterday.

"Hinata, about your mission yesterday."

"W-Well, y-you see. We just escorted some people in the Land of Waves."

"Then, why did your mission took four days?"

"W-We r-run into trouble."

Hiashi just nodded and looked at the paper on his desk. "I see then. According on this report, your mission almost failed because your enemy caught you and tries to take your Byakugan. Hinata, you should be more careful. Our eyes hold a lot of secrets that we should protect from the other people who tries to use it."

"B-But Father, my friend is in danger! I need to help him!"

"Your Friend is a Shinobi, he can take care of himself."

"B-But—"

"No more excuses. Thank God that your enemy didn't touch your Byakugan."

"H-Hai." She stood up and went to her Father's door. "I-I gotta go." She opened the door and closed it tightly.

**...**

_Does he care about my safety?_ Hinata thought as she wiped off the tear on her eye.

* * *

**What do you guys think? Leave a review and God Bless!**


	2. Rock and Late

**Just a quick announcement, in this Chapter there will be a song number and I kinda Revised the lyrics of the song. Anyway, thanks and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the song nor these shows.**

* * *

Perry made it at Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. and went straight at Doof's penthouse. When he opened Doof's door, he was expecting a trap but there wasn't any. The only thing he saw was Vanessa sitting on the couch, reading her magazine. Perry knew that Vanessa is only spending the weekend at her Dad's place, so that means she's no threat. He scanned Doof's place once again and get inside.

"Finally Perry the Platypus, you're here!" Doof pressed the button and Perry got trapped, as always. He laughed evilly and appeared behind the shadows.

"Grrr..." Perry looked really pissed off. Especially the trap that's making him uncomfortable.

"Aw, look at you. You're really uncomfortable in your trap aren't you?"

"Grrr..."

Doofenshmirtz puts his hand below his chin. "Hmm...I'll take that as a yes. Anyway, you remember about me making a song that rhymes with evil?" Perry just rolled his eyes. "Guess what?! I've created one! And an evil scheme on my new inator too! Hit it!"

"One, two, three, go!" Sherman said as he patted his drum sticks together and started playing his drums.

The entire room became dark with a spotlight on Doofenshmirtz.

"Hey! Who put the lights out?!" Vanessa shouted with a hint of annoyance from her voice.

**...**

**_(Kick it up a notch — Evil Version)_**

_**Doof: **Oh yeah!_

_If you're looking for evil, Baby you don't need to, because I am the most evil yeah!_

_I can do anything_

_I can build anything_

_You've just found yourself a very, very, very, very evil man!_

_Not talking about Perry the Platypus nor OWCA_

_This ain't the good guys but this is the one and only bad guy!_

_So get yourself an Inator and a Dean Guitar 'cause if you think my scheme is getting great so far just watch,_

_I'll kick it up a notch_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** I just built a new inator!_

_**Love Händel:** Gonna kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** It's one my best inator ever!_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** Yeah I can finally take over the Tri-State Area!_

_'Cause everybody knows that I'm the best and now I'm ready to take his place!_

**...**

Doof went to Roger's enormous picture on his wall.

_My brother Roger is the "Mr. Goody-Two-Shoes" but now his reign will soon be..._

**...**

"Finished!" He just threw a can of paint on Roger's picture.

_I've got my head on taking over the Tri-State Area and no one can stop me not even you!_

**...**

He pointed his finger on Perry and the spotlight gave Perry a shot.

**...**

_This inator will send someone evil from another dimension and he will help me take over just watch, I'll kick it up a notch!_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** This is the one and only Alliance-Inator!_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** I will send someone evil_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** And he will help me take over_

_He will help me take over the Tri-State Area and now I'm ready to roll!_

"Little girl and Platypus, Love Händel"

Love Händel performs their solo.

**...**

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** Yeah, crackin' up the evil!_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** I'll cause a political upheavel!_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** Yeah I'm gonna get medieval on you!_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** This inator will vaporize someone_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** Someone evil from another dimension_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** And he will help me take over_

_The Tri-State Area will soon be mine and Roger's reign will end!_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** This inator will vaporize someone_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** Someone evil from another dimension_

_**Love Händel:** Kick it up a notch_

_**Doof:** And he will help me take over_

_The Tri-State Area will soon be mine and Roger's reign will end!_

**_..._**

"How'd you like that Perry the Platypus? Love Händel and I sang a song together!"

"That sure is fun, now give us the money." Danny, the lead singer, said as he stuck his hand and approached Doofenshmirtz.

"Right, here you go." Doof said and gave them the money.

"May the power of Rock and Roll be with you Pharmacist. Love Händel is out, peace!" With that, the Band exited Doof's penthouse.

"You didn't even get an autograph after you sang with them?" Vanessa asked sarcastically.

"Oh yeah, I forgot. But don't worry, after I take over **_the Tri-State Area_**, I'll get their autograph!"

"Whatever." Vanessa continued reading her magazine.

"Who wants to play chess?" Norm asked someone while carrying his chess board.

"To recap, I will my Alliance-Inator to send someone here in our world and he will help me take over. Now I just need to find the right world and the right person in my computer and he will help me take over!"

**In the other world...**

"Naruto!" Lee threw a rock on Naruto's face and it hit his poor nose.

"Ow! What the heck was that for?!" Naruto asked annoyingly, who is finally awoke, as he rubbed his nose.

"It's one of the ways that Gai-sensei use to help me wake up! Besides, since I broke your alarm clock last time, I decided to help you wake up until I'll buy you a new and better alarm clock as a Christmas Present!"

"Now I missed my alarm clock." Naruto muttered.

"Yosh! And now my youthful friend I made you breakfast! And then, we will train together and run through the sunset with our friends!"

"Train?!" Naruto stood up and grabbed his clothes, "I gotta go," He put his jacket on and grabbed a toast on the plate. "I'm late for our training!" He put his toast on his mouth and went outside.

"Wait! What about breakfast?! Your day will not be youthful without the most important meal of the day!"

"Just get out of my house and close he door! I made a promise and I need to keep my word!"

"Yosh! Have Fun!" He waved at his friend and took a bite on his toast. "This is youthfully not bad!"

* * *

**There she is, Is the song okay? Are the lyrics okay? That's my first time revising a song. So I'm really sorry if you don't like it.**


	3. Ready

Hinata made it to the training grounds and used Palm Bottom on the tree. The tree fell due to Hinata's mixed emotions while using Palm Bottom. She is both mad and sad. Mad, because her Father doesn't understand their situation during their mission. Sad, because Hiashi still despise her. She always did her best and Hiashi doesn't appreciate what she does. If only her Mother were still alive, then she doesn't need to destroy trees when she's mad.

She looked at the sky, "I missed you Mom."

"You are getting stronger and stronger everyday, Hinata-sama."

Hinata turned around and saw Ko Hyuga examining the tree she just destroyed.

She when she saw him. Ko is one of the persons who appreciates and encourages her to do her best.

"Thank you, but I think it's not enough."

"Doing your best is enough Hinata-sama. I'm sure Hiashi-sama will come to his senses and realized what he had done." He looked up and sighed. "As much as I hate to say this but I gotta go. Looks like it's my turn to have a mission. Are you training all by yourself?"

Hinata shook her head, "H-He's still not here."

"I see. I gotta go. Do your best." Ko made a hand sign and disappeared in a swirl of leaves.

Speaking of training, Naruto hasn't arrived yet. What's taking him so long?

**With Naruto...**

"Give me back my forehead protector you stupid cat!"

The cat meowed and runs away with Naruto's forehead protector in its mouth.

"Come back here!" He shouted and followed the cat while he received a lot of weird looks from the villagers.

**With Hinata...**

Hinata sighed, I guess that she'll have to train for a while.

**In the other world...**

"I got it! I'll send an "evil" ninja here in our world! That way, he can destroy Roger's stupid body guards!"

"Will you please keep it down, Dad! I'm trying to concentrate!" yelled a really pissed off Vanessa and turn her attention back to the chess board.

"Is it my turn?" Norm asked.

"Not yet Norm." She shoved his hand.

"Anyway, time to_—_Ow!" Perry kicked Doof's face and his face hit the Inator. "Well," He removed his face on the Inator's screen.

_"The Inator will vaporize someone in Ten minutes."_

"What?! Ten minutes?!"

Doof looks at Perry and he saw him cranking his knuckles. He knows that Perry has some time to destroy his inator and he will not let him do that.

"Don't even think about it." He gave Perry a sarcastic look.

Perry smirked and jumped to punch him, but he dodged it, grabbed his tail and threw him. Perry landed on the couch and Doof jumps through him. **(Like in a wrestling where you're gonna do a knock-out move.) **But before that, Perry kicked Doof's gut and he landed on the floor.

"Ow! No kicking on the gut Perry the Platypus!"

Perry taunted him and Doof tries to hit him with his chair. Perry jumped backward and used his tail to slap Doof's chin. Doof rubbed his chin and keeps using his chair on Perry while he keeps on dodging it.

"There, your turn." Vanessa said after putting the Queen beside the Rook and the Bishop.

Norm moved the King two paces forward.

"No Norm, the King can only move at exactly one block."

"Then why it is called the King?" Norm said as he brought back his King on its previous place.

"It's in the rules Norm." Vanessa said and Norm moved his Rook forward.

_"The inator will fire in one minute, fifty-nine seconds, fifty-eight..."_

"That was fast." Vanessa said while looking at the inator.


	4. Light

_"That was fast."_

Doof had a huge evil grin on his face when he heard the good news.

"Finally! I can take over the—Ow!" Perry punched his face and Doof pressed the button on the device hidden in his lab coat.

Perry had a confused look on his face and realized that Doof trapped him, again.

It looks like someone has nailed Perry on the cross. But the irony is, there are five metal scraps that hold Perry's wrists and legs.

"Yes! Now, no one can stand in my way." Doof started laughing evilly.

**In the other world...**

"I hope you learned you lesson." Naruto said as he tie his forehead protector around his head. "Never mess with Naruto Uzumaki! The Future Hokage!"

The cat meowed and Naruto went to the training grounds leaving the poor cat tied on the tree.

**Back at Doof's penthouse...**

"Now!" Doof approached his inator, "Time to rule the Tri-State Area!" Doof pressed the button and the Alliance-Inator opened a portal.

Perry's eyes widened and he struggled through the trap. Doof switched on the switch and the Alliance-Inator release a huge amount of light into the portal.

"Yes! It is working! I'll soon—Ow!" The Alliance-nator's light is too bright which made everyone close their eyes.

"My eyes!" Norm shouted.

"Turn it off Dad!"

"I'll soon rule the _**Tri-State**_** Area!**" Doof yelled with his eyes closed.

**In the other world...**

Because of their conversation earlier, Hinata keeps on training so Hiashi will come to his senses and appreciates her. She stopped training when she heard a noise.

She looked at the sky and saw a lot of birds leaving the forest.

She scanned the forest with her Byakugan and saw nothing but trees.

_That's strange, why are all the birds leaving the forest?_ She asked herself and concluded that she might be trapped in a genjutsu. _That must be it._

She let out a sigh and made a hand sign, _Release!_ She scanned the place again and saw nothing but trees.

_I guess my suspicions are wrong this time._ She deactivated her Byakugan and heard something.

She turned her attention to the forest and somehow a huge flash of light just hit her. It's like a black hole which is trying to pull her in.

"L-Let go!" She struggled through the light but there's no use.

**...**

Some shinobis saw the light but some of them ignored it. They thought that it's just a shinobi practicing his new jutsu.

_That's unusual. _Naruto thought as he saw birds leaving the forest and picked up his pace.

**...**

"L-Let..." Without any reason, Hinata felt dizziness in her head and lost her consciousness.

The light made a last-minute of sucking someone and it quickly dissappeared.

**...**

"What was that?" Tenten asked.

"I don't know, but I think we should check it out." Neji said.

"My youthful teammates! Whoever did that jutsu is youthfully strong!" Lee shouted while approaching his teammates which made them wear an annoying look on their faces.

* * *

**Merry Christmas Eve, guys.**

**Anyway, Please Review. I accept any types of reviews. Good reviews. 'Cause I really wanna enhance my writing. Thank you.**


	5. The Arrival

**Five minutes earlier...**

There's a disturbance in all the dimensions as the Alliance-Inator's light brings a certain Hyuga somewhere in the other world.

**After Five minutes...**

The light disappeared when they heard a soft thud. Doof and the others slowly opened their eyes and blinked.

"Another score for you, sir." Norm said as he write Doof's score on his chart.

"What is that chart for?" He asked with an annoying look on his face.

"Your score," Norm points on the left side of the chart, "and Perry the Platypus' score." He then points on the right side of the chart.

"That's not what he meant Norm." Vanessa said.

"Oh." said a depressed Norm.

"Anyway, join me Evil_—_" Doof scanned the place and saw no ninja standing in front of him. Instead, he saw someone, lying backwards on the floor, unconscious. "Uh, hello." He knelt beside her and started tapping her head. "Evil ninja, are you there?"

While she's unconscious, she felt that someone is constantly tapping her head.

_*Tap* *Tap*_

Hinata slowly opened her eyes and stood up. "Wh-Where am I?"

"Finally, you're awake!" She looked down and saw Heinz who has a huge evil grin on his face.

"Whoa, her eyes are so cool." Vanessa mumbled.

"Hi there, I'm_—_Wait!, what's wrong with your eyes?" Doof asked as he stood up while pointing at her eyes.

"N-Nothing. They're fine. Can you please_—_"

"So you're telling me that you are born with those eyes?"

"Y-Yes, just please tell me where am I and who are you?"

"Well, since you've asked. I'm Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz! The greatest evil scientist of all time!" Perry and Vanessa just rolled their eyes. "And you, evil ninja, will help me take over the _**Tri-State** **Area!**_ What do you say?!"

"No." She said without any hesitation.

"Wow, you didn't even think about it. But why?"

"Remember this sir, I'm not evil. And I will never be."

In the background, Perry sighed.

"You're kidding, right?" Doof reassured and she shook her head. "Fine then, I have no choice but to use my ultimate evil-inator on you!"

Perry's eyes widened and Hinata has no idea what the pharmacist is talking about.

"What?!" Vanessa exclaimed**.**


	6. Ninja Way

"What's the matter Vanessa?" Doof asked his daughter and she stood up, forgetting about their game of chess.

"You can't do that!" She went in front of him.

"Why not?"

"You can't zap her with your evil inator! Just-Just bring her back to her own world and find a new one."

"Look Baby girl, I love to." He put his hand on her shoulder. "But, there's a problem. You see, my inator can't bring her back. It's programmed to bring someone here in our world. Get it?"

"Whatever! Just don't zap her with your inator!" She blurted and went back to her seat.

"Okay then, Norm! Bring my_—_Ow!" Perry punched his face. "Perry the Platypus?! How'd you escaped?!" Instead of answering, he gave him another knuckle sandwich.

_"He must be the good guy." _Hinata thought as she observed Perry.

Perry gives Doof another punch but he quickly dodged it and kicked Perry **(Like he is a** **soccer ball)** away from him.

Perry hit his head on the hard wall and became dizzy. Doof grabbed something in his lab coat and revealed a laser gun.**  
**

"Behild, the Vaporizer-gun-version-inator!" He points it at Perry and shoots him.

Since Perry is dizzy, he did his best to dodge it and luckily, it didn't hit him. Perry punches him but he missed.

"Wow, you're lousy Perry the Platypus." Doof points it a Perry and gets ready to fire another. "Good-bye!"

"Water Needle Technique!" yelled Hinata and cuts Doofenshmirtz's laser gun in half and it exploded on his face.

"Ouch." He coughed and smoke came out in his mouth.

"Do you need any help?" Hinata went to Perry's side and help him stand properly. Somehow, Perry's dizziness flew away. Perry smiled and saluted at her and she did the same too.

"Oh great, I'm out-numbered!" Doof whined.

"Listen Doofenshmirtz-san, I won't hurt you if you'll bring me back to my world." Hinata said.

"You know that I can't do that." Doof placed his arms on his chest.

"Then how can I go back?"

"You can go back to your world, If you'll help me take over the _**Tri-State**_** area! **And if I take over the Tri-State Area, I'll make another inator so you can go back in your dimension. Simple."

"Grrr..." Hinata looked at Perry and she saw him shaking his head which means 'no'.

"Don't do it." Vanessa uttered.

Hinata let out a deep sigh, "Despite that I wanted to go back, I won't help you."

"What?! I gave you a second chance and you still said 'no'! What's the matter with you?!"

Hinata clenched her fists, "I never go back on my word. Because that too is my Nindō, My Ninja Way."_  
_

Vanessa and Perry sigh in relief after hearing those words.


	7. New Friend, New World

Doof placed his left hand on his chin. "You never go back on your word eh? Then I have no choice."

Norm brings the ultimate evil-inator to Heinz.

"Oh no." Vanessa mumbled.

"Finally, you're getting useful." Doof went behind the ultimate evil-inator and does a little programming on it.**  
**

"Grrr..." Perry clenched his fists and tries to charge through Heinz, before it's too late, but Hinata stopped him by placing her hand in front of him.

"I'll take care of him." Hinata said and Perry just looked at her. Perry hardly knew her, but he can see it in her eyes that she's determined to defeat his nemesis. Perry just nodded and draw a few paces backward.

"Stay where you are Perry. I don't want you get hurt." She said to him and turn her attention to the pharmacist. Hinata closed her eyes and activated her Byakugan. She moved her left foot backward and started focusing her chakra.

"Now, say_—_"

"Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm!" Hinata shouted and released a high-speed palm thrust or a compressed Vacuum shell. As for Doofenshmirtz, he has no idea on what she did but somehow he felt that a tremendous force blew him and his inator off their feet.

The tremendous force threw them toward the Alliance-Inator and Doof's poor butt hit the Alliance-Inator.

"Ouch, now that came out of nowhere." He said and his ultimate evil-inator hit his gut. "Ow."

The ultimate evil-inator exploded while the Alliance-Inator's systems are busted.

_Whoa, she's good._ Both Perry and Vanessa thought while Hinata deactivated her Byakugan.

"Grrr..." Perry gave Hinata a thumbs up and she just smiled at him.

"That was so cool!" Hinata turned around and saw Vanessa approaching her.

"I-It was nothing."

"You called that nothing? That is really cool! You sure are powerful."

"T-Thank you."

"Grrr..." Perry bid good-bye to the girls and took off.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus! And you, unknown tremendous force!" With that, Doofenshmirtz fainted.

"I-I think that I should go too. I-It's nice meeting you." Hinata bowed at Vanessa an exited Doof's penthouse.

_If I were her, where should I go?_ Vanessa thought for a while and realized something. "Wait!" She decided to follow her.

**...**

"Wait!"

Hinata stopped walking, turned around and saw Vanessa coming towards her.

"Wait!" Vanessa stopped a few inches away from her.

"I-Is there something wrong?" Hinata asked.

"Listen, I know that you're mad at my Dad but I promise you, I'll help you go back to your world."

"Doofenshmirtz-san is your Father?"

"Yes, yes he is. But I'm not evil like him." Hinata stared into her eyes and saw no signs that she's lying. It's true that Vanessa tried to stop her Dad from using the ultimate evil-inator on her and that's another proof that she can trust her.

"I-I guess you're right. You did try to stop your Father from using those things on me. I wanna thank you for that."

"It was nothing. I should be the one who's thanking you. At least I don't need to spend the rest of the day in that house. By the way, I'm Vanessa."

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Hinata."

"S-Since you're new, why not I show you around."

"I like that, Thanks."

"Great! Come on." Vanessa grabbed her wrist and dragged Hinata out of D-E-Inc.

_I guess I'll stay here for a while. I wonder what the others are doing?_ Hinata thought.

**With the Flynn-Fletcher siblings...**

"He better make sure that he can explain what happened to him! What if Mom and Dad found out about this?! Letting a stranger stay in our house!" yelled a really mad Candace.

It's been a great day to build new stuff until a flash of light appeared revealing someone and it fell on Phineas and Ferb's tree and destroyed their contraption.

"Don't worry about it Candace, I'm sure that he has a good reason." Phineas reassured and they heard someone's moaning.

The siblings turned their attention to the guy, who has been unconscious on the couch for hours or minutes, and they saw him regaining his consciousness.

"Look, he's waking up." Phineas said.

"I can see that." Candace said sarcastically.

The guy opened his eyes and saw two kids and a teenager staring at him. He sat on the couch and scanned the place. This is not his house that's for sure.

He blinked. How did he get into someone's house? Where is he? And why does his head hurts?

"Where am I? Who are you guys?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**By the way, today is December 27, 2012. It's a huge coincidence if you asked me.**

**Happy Birthday, Hinata.**


	8. The Other Arrivals (Part 1)

"Well," Phineas rubbed his forehead, "Call us crazy but after the flash of light disappeared, we saw you fell on our tree and destroyed our contraption. Then, we asked Candace to fix that bump on your head."

"That's why my head hurts." Naruto said as he rubbed his head.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Phineas asked.

"Well, All I can remember is that I saw a huge light and the birds leaving the forest, so I decided to check it out. And then, I saw Hinata..." He paused for a while and realized something. "Hinata!" He grabbed Phineas' shirt collar, pulls him up in the air and shakes him. "Where is she?!"

"W-Who?" Phineas asked.

Naruto shook him harder, "You know her! Hinata, where is she?!"

"Hey! Stop shaking my brother and put him down gently." Candace commanded and Naruto just do what she said.

Phineas turned around to look at his siblings, "Thanks sis. Hey Ferb, do we know his friend?" Ferb shrugged, "How about you, Candace?" Phineas looks at his sister.

"I haven't met her." Candace said.

"Sorry dude," Phineas looks at Naruto, "we don't know your friend."

"Then I have to find her." Naruto stood up and went to the door.

"Wait! Do you even know where she is?" Phineas asked and Naruto turn his attention to the Flynn-Fletcher siblings.

"Um... Where am I? Anyway." Naruto scratched his head and grinned with embarrassment.

"Now you've asked." Candace said sarcastically which made the boys look at her, "What? He should have explained what happened to him before jumping into conclusions."

"Hey I forgot!" Naruto yelled with a vein popped on his head.

"Whatever." Candace said.

Phineas turn his attention to Ferb, "Umm..." Then he looked at Naruto, "L-Let's start at the top."

"Agreed." Ferb said.

**With Hinata and Vanessa..**

"Wow, your world is different from ours. A lot." Vanessa said.

After leaving D-E-Inc, Vanessa decided to give Hinata a tour around the Tri-State Area. They first stopped at Vanessa's favorite store and bought some clothes. At first, Hinata doensn't want Vanessa to waste some money and buy her some clothes but Vanessa insisted. She told Hinata that Thanks to her, she has some company because her friends went camping and Heinz didn't let her join. Much to her dismay. Then, they went at the Tri-State Area's finest Bakery and bought some food. Or pastries, to be exact. After that, they decided to go to the park and talked about their worlds while going to the park.

"It is. By the way, Is Perry a human disguised as a Platypus?" Hinata asked. very curious about Perry since animals in this world doesn't talk.

"Who? Perry? Of course not. He 's a real Platypus. He's a secret agent whose purpose is to thwart mt Dad's 'evil' plans."

"I see. Thanks anyway, Vanessa."

"For what?"

"For everything."

"Sure, no—"

Vanessa was interrupted by the loud noise of an ambulance heading straight to the park.

"What's going on?" Hinata asked.

"I don't know. I bet that there's an accident just happened."

"Let's check it out. Someone might need our help."

"Okay."

**...**

Hinata and Vanessa made it to the park and saw a lot of people huddling to each other.

"Excuse me sir, What happened?" Hinata asked the medic who's approaching his patient.

"They say that someone's unconsciously lying on the ground. And there's a possibility that his arm is broken since he fell on the sky." The medic.

"That's strange." Vanessa said.

"Let me help you. I can heal his wounds." Hinata insisted.

The medic looked at her and saw some determination in her eyes. The medic sighed and nodded.

"Thank you, I'll be right back Vanessa." Hinata said and the medic lead her to the patient.

**...**

"Excuse me! We're here to help him!" The medic shouted and huddled through the crowd.

"E-Excuse me." Hinata said and saw the patient.

But that's no ordinary patient, it's her friend, Shikamaru.

"Wait! He's my friend!" The crowd finally gave her a way and she went to her friend's aid.

"You know him?" The medic asked.

"H-Hai." She nodded, "He's my friend."

"Hi? As in H-I?" One from the crowd asked.

"Idiot! It's H-A-I! It means 'yes' in Japanese." The other one said.

"Oh, she's foreign."

"That's why her eyes are unusual."

"Hmm," The medic starts examining Shikamaru's right and left arm. "Yep, the left one's broken. I'll go get the supplies."

"Can I have some bandages?" Hinata asked.

"Only bandages?"

"Excuse me." Vanessa huddled through the crowd and went in front of them.

"Hai." Hinata nodded and placed her hands on Shikamaru's broken arm.

She closed her eyes and then opened it. Green chakras were coming out from her palms and the crowd were amazed even the medic.

_Whoa. _Both Vanessa and the medic thought.

After two and a half minutes, Shikamaru opened his eyes.

"H-Hinata?" He tried to stand up but the pain in his arm forced him to lie down.

"Don't move." The medic said.

"What happened?" Shikamaur asked.

"You fell on the sky and landed here unconscious. At least that's what they said." The medic said.

"Troublesome light." Shikamaru mumbled.

"The light also brought you here?" Hinata asked still healing him with Mystical Palm technique.


	9. The Other Arrival (Part 2)

"As a matter of fact, it is." Shikamaru said and felt another pain in his arm.

"Don't worry, your arm will be better soon." Hinata reassured and she is now finished using Mystical Palm Technique on his arm. "Can I have the bandages?"

"Oh yes, sure." The medic handed her the bandages and Shikamaru sat on the grass.

"Thank you." She said and gently hold Shikamaru's wrist.

Shikamaru felt a little pain in his arm as she roll the bandages. She tied the last bandage in his arm **(You know, it looked like a cast.) **and he just looked at it.

"She... is... cool." One from the crowd said.

"Now that's over, I should leave." The other one said.

"Yeah, us too." The crowd have parted ways.

"There, is your arm all right?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah I think so. But it's still numb." Shikamaru stood up and so as the others.

"Do you still need to go to the hospital?" The medic asked.

"No thanks, I'm fine." Shikamaru said and the medic just nodded.

"All right then. Thanks for your help." The medic looked at Hinata, "If you need a job, here's my card." He gave her his card and she just looked at it. "The Tri-State Area could use a medic like you."

"Um..."

"That is totally cool, Hinata How did you do it?" Vanessa approached them.

"Well—"

"Now that's over. This single medic guy is out, peace!" The medic left the three teens in the park.

"Shikamaru, how did you got in here?" Hinata asked and the lazy genius just yawned.

"Like I said, that troublesome light brought me here."

"The Alliance-Inator must have done that!" Vanessa blurted out.

"Alliance-Inator?" Shikamaru asked.

Vanessa nodded, "Yeah, the Alliance-Nator is my Dad's invention. It uses a light to bring people in the other dimension here, in ours. At least that's what I observed. But I didn't know that it can bring two people in here."

"Make that four people." Shikamaru said and Hinata gasped softly and looked at him.

"W-Who are the others?" She asked.

"Don't tell me that you haven't seen them?" She shook her head.

"Great." He mumbled.

"Who are they? We have to find them!"

Shikamaru sighed, he hopes that she wouldn't be mad at him. "Hanabi and Konohamaru."

**With the Fireside girls...**

"Look! He's waking up." Gretchen said and Konohamaru opened his eyes.

"Wh-Who are you?" He asked.

"He's cute." Adyson mumbled.

"What?" Katie asked.

"Nothing." Adyson said.

"Hi! We're the Fireside Girls troop 46321. I'm the leader, Isabella. So, what's your name and your friend's name?"

"My friend?" Konohamaru asked and he felt that the floor is breathing. Unfortunately, that's not a floor. That's Hanabi's back!

"Aah!" He quickly backed off and luckily, Hanabi woke up after that.

"Where am I?" Hanabi asked.

"You're awake!" Konohamaru exclaimed.

"Sarutobi?"

"Um... I think you guys have a lot of explaining to do." Isabella said and the two just glanced at each other and sighed.

**At the Park...**

"What?!" Hanabi and Konohamaru are here too?!" Hinata exclaimed and Shikamaru just nodded. "H-H-How?"

Shikamaru scratched his head and sighed, "Troublesome. You see..."

* * *

**Happy New Year's Eve, guys.**

**By the way, do you know all of the Fireside Girls names? Just asking. If you want, you can answer this question. There are 7 girls in Isabella troop and one of them is Isa of course.**


	10. How it happened

_(Flashback:)_

_Boom!_

_A huge crash just happened._

_As for Shikamaru, his eye twitched. Today is the day that he's suppose to relax and avoid any troublesome work, but that crash ruined his beauty sleep._

_"That was too easy." Hanabi said and went in front of Konohamaru with her Byakugan activated._

_'Darn it! How did she get so strong?!' Konohamaru thought and rubbed his head. "Your attacks were nothing but a scratch Hanabi!"_

_"You're all talk, Sarutobi." She said and started smirking._

_"That's because this is just a warm-up!"_

_"Yeah, whatever. I still__—"_

___Hanabi was interrupted by the loud roar of thunder. After the thunder, a huge blanket of light, standing vertically, appeared and hit her._

___"Let me go!" Hanabi shouted and struggles through the light._

___As for Konohamaru, he just stood there with a mixture of fear and worry in his eyes._

___'What should I do? Should I__—'_

_____"What are you doing?! Get out of there!" Konohamaru looked up and saw Shikamaru on the tree._

_____"Shika__—" Before he finishes saying his name, the light has already sucked or should I say hit_ him.

**...**

"So that's what happened?" Isabella asked and the two just nodded.

"But the question is, who made that light?" Adyson asked.

"I don't know." The two said.

**...**

_'Great, just great.' Shikamaru clenched his fist and gets into the light to save the genins._

**...**

"We have to find them! They could be anywhere!" A very worried Hinata exclaimed.

"It's a good idea, but how do we find them? We don't even know where are they." Shikamaru said and Hinata just bit her lip. He does have a point.

**...**

_While Naruto is on his way to the training grounds, he saw a huge light. He didn't know what it is, so he decided to check it out._

_As he keeps on moving, the light is getting bigger and bigger._

_"L-Let g-go!" Someone shouted._

_He knows that angelic voice, It's Hinata!_

_'She's in trouble, I have to help her!' Naruto picked up his pace and saw the light which is sucking Hinata._

_"Hinata!" yelled Naruto and gets into the light to save her._

_(End of Flashbacks...)_

"After I got into the light, it feels like it's been draining all of my chakra and I sorta fainted." Naruto said.

"Chakra?" Phineas looks at his siblings and they shrugged. "What are those?"

"Um.. I think they're kinda like a shinobi's energy source in battle. Perhaps."

"You didn't study about it right?" Phineas asked and Naruto just dropped his head in a self-pity way.

"Yeah." He said.

"Well, judging from what you've just told, your goal is to find your friend. Correct?" Phineas asked and Naruto just nodded.

"Can you help me find her?"

"Sure! Ferb and I will—"

"Oh no! You're not building anything!" Candace blurted.

"Don't you want to help him? Besides, if he found his friend, he doesn't need to stay here. At least that's what you want." Phineas said and Ferb just nodded.

"As much as I want to get rid of him,"

"Hey!" An annoyed Naruto shouted and the siblings looked at him.

"The answer is no." Candace continued.

"Why?" asked a curious Phineas.

"Because, If you built another contraption to help him and when Mom and Dad sees it, we're all in trouble." Candace placed her hands on her hips and gave Phineas a serious look.

"Okay..." Phineas said awkwardly, "How about tomorrow? Is that okay with you Naruto?" Phineas looks at Naruto and he just nodded.

"So, where will I stay?" He asked.

"In our house of course!" Phineas shouted.

"What?!" Candace exclaimed.

"Relax Candace, we'll tell Mom and Dad that he's our friend and he doesn't have a place to stay." Phineas reassured.

"Fine." Candace said.

**"Hey kids!" **Linda gets inside the house and closes the door, "Do you want any_—_" Linda stopped talking when she saw an unfamiliar person inside the house. "Lawrence?"

"Yes dear." Lawrence gets inside, "Oh. I see that we have company." He said after seeing Naruto.

"Hey Mom, Hey Dad. This is our friend, Naruto. He's new and he doesn't have a place to stay." Phineas said.

"How come?" Linda asked.

"W-Well..." Phineas started scratching his right ear.

"He d-doesn't have enough money to stay in a hotel." Candace blurted out.

"Can I stay for a while Flynn-sama?" Naruto asked.

* * *

**Happy New Year, guys!**


	11. Family Time

"Sure! The more the merrier! That's what they say right?" Lawrence asked as he place his hand on Linda's shoulder.

Linda just looked at him and sighs. "Fine, he can stay."

"Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed.

"But we have to tell his parents first." Linda added.

"Uh... You see, that's a good idea Flynn-sama. But, I-uh.. D-Don't have any parents." said a depressed Naruto.

"Oh, I'm sorry... Anyway, who wants to eat?" She asked and the boys, even Naruto, raised their hands. "How about you Candace?" Everyone looked at her.

"Yeah, okay." Candace said.

**At D-E-Inc...**

"Norm, hot water!" yelled an impatient Heinz.

"Coming, sir." Norm said and pours the hot water on of those foot spa thingys.

"Gently, gently, Ow!" Doof quickly jumped and hugged Norm because the water is extremely hot, "I said gently you walking junk pile!" He punched Norm's head.

"Sorry." Norm frowned and Doof's phone rings. "I'll get it." Norm gets the phone and Doofenshmirtz quickly grabbed it.

"Hello?"

_"Heinz, where's Vanessa? She should be home—Oh, never mind."_ Charlene turns off her phone and continued cooking. "Hey Vanessa, How's your day?"

"Uh, great... H-Hey Mom, can my friends stay in our house for a while?" Vanessa asked and dragged Hinata inside while Shikamaru simply went inside.

"Sure, who are they?" Charlene turned around and saw two unfamiliar people with her daughter. "Oh, new friends?"

"H-Hi Doofenshmirtz-sama, I'm Hinata. It's nice to meet you." Hinata smiled and bowed at Charlene.

"It's nice to meet you too Hinata, and I can see that you're foreign. And you are?" She turn her attention to Shikamaru.

"I'm Shikamaru Nara. It's nice to meet you." He simply bowed at her.

"What happened on your arm?" Charlene asked.

Being the lazy genius, he knows what excuse he will say, "I fell on the stairs." Was that a great excuse?

"Oh, okay. Why don't you all sit down and let's eat dinner first. Later, I'll show you to your rooms. And Shikamaru," He looked at her after sitting on the chair, "I'll buy some medicines on your cast tomorrow."

"You don't have to."

"Nonsense, you can't have fun with a broken arm." Charlene said and placed the plates on the table.

"Uh, thanks."

**With the Flynn-Fletchers...**

"Wow! These noodles are great! Uh, what is it?" Phineas asked as he slurp on his noodles.

"Well, thanks to Chef,"

"Not him." Candace murmured.

"I was able to learn how to cook ramen and tomorrow, we'll have sushi!"

"Raw fish?" Candace and Phineas asked.

"No, vegetarian sushi." Linda said and Naruto just finished his first bowl of ramen.

"Wow, you eat fast, Naruto." said an amazed Phineas, "How's Mom's cooking?"

"Great! This is my first time eating homemade ramen!" He grinned.

"Really? You never cook on your own?" Phineas asked.

Naruto rubbed his head, "Yeah. I don't know how to cook."

"Well, since you loved it, here's another one." Linda said and put the second bowl of ramen in front of him.

"Thanks Flynn-sama." Naruto grabbed the bowl and started slurping his noodles.

After dinner, the Flynn-Fletchers talked about their day and the siblings, even Candace, insisted that Naruto should talk about his life. Since he has no choice, Naruto decided to talk about his life as a Ninja. The siblings, even Candace, were really amazed. While their parents think that it's a great idea that he's learning "Martial arts". Phineas and Ferb insist Naruto that he should teach them some moves and he eagerly agreed. Now the boys can't wait for tomorrow while Linda reminded them not to destroy the flowers. After talking and laughing, they decided to sleep since it's late. Linda brought Naruto to the guest's room and he thanked her. For the first time in his life, Naruto has finally experienced a real Family time.


	12. Part II: Mystery stands for that

**The Next day...**

"Hey Mom, where's Naruto?" Phineas asked as he and Ferb sat on the chair.

"I don't know dear, but he's probably asleep." Linda said and put the cereal and milk on the table.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. He's probably exhausted since he fell on our tree." Phineas said and started eating his cereal.

"Fell on the tree?" asked a surprised Linda and Phineas just realized what he just said.

"Wh-What I meant to say was..."

"Oh you and your imaginations." Linda continued doing her chores while the boys sighed in relief.

"Eesh, I think we should think before saying some stuff."

"Agreed." Ferb said and they continued eating their cereal peacefully. But that peace was broken by their father's yell.

"Where's the remote?! This is an emergency!" Lawrence freaked-out and went to the living room.

"I wonder what's wrong with dad?" Phineas asked.

"I have no idea." Ferb said.

**...**

"Where's the remote?!" Lawrence searched the entire living room and saw the remote on top of the TV. He quickly took it and turn the TV on. "Hurry!" He stomped his foot on the floor constantly.

An annoyed Candace peered behind the door. "Will you please keep it down dad I—"

"Candace! Wake everyone up and tell them to come here! Hurry!"

"Okay..." Candace said and went to the kitchen.

"Hey Dad, what's—"

"Hurry Phineas!" Lawrence shook his stepson, "Go and wake Naruto, everyone needs to see this!" He pleaded and his stepson nodded. The boys went to the guest's room to wake up the blond while Linda and Candace went to the living room.

"Lawrence, what do—Whoa!" Lawrence drags his wife and stepdaughter on couch and let them sit.

"Where are the boys?!" He squealed.

"Here dad." Phineas said.

"Hey guys. Hey Mr. and Mrs. Flynn-sama." Naruto said as he rub his eye.

"Boys, sit down!" Lawrence yelled and the boys sat on the couch. "Turn on the TV!"

"It's already on." Candace said.

"Lawrence, what's going on?! Why are freaking-out?" Linda asked her husband while glaring at him.

Lawrence sighed, "Okay, I just received an anonymous text message and it says: _At 9 o'clock, the whole family needs to watch_ _TV_." He explained and everyone sweat drop.

"Come on Dad! It's a chain message! Chain messages are not real!" yelled and annoyed Candace and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Quiet! It's starting." Lawrence went on the right side of the couch and they turned their attention on the TV.

**...**

_Ducky Mo, Ducky Momo, He's your very best friend! _

_Quacking sounds are heard during the song, then the song ended with Ducky Momo on the screen._

_Hey kids, and welcome to Duck Momo._

**_..._**

Candace snored then chuckled. "Seriously dad, Duck Momo's worst episode?!"

"What? No, no, no! Turn on the News channel!" Lawrence commanded and Phineas changed the channel.

_"Good morning Tri-State Are! I'm Dan, and if you're watching the news with your family, then that means you received our anonymous text message."_

"See!" Lawrence points on the TV and everyone hissed him, "Oh all right." With that, he turn his attention back on the TV.

_"This crime took place at Down town Danville's street Swampy Marsh. Here's the video that we've found on our CCTV camera."_

_The video revealed some gangster teenagers on the street, drinking a cup of coffee and eating 2 boxes of donuts. It looks like they're having a great time, but someone interrupted their great time. In hind sight, that someone asked them about something which the teenagers laughed at._

**_..._**

"That's the crime?!" asked an annoyed Phineas and Candace covered his mouth.

**...**

_Back at the video, the teenagers kept on laughing at him. This constant laughter annoyed him, so he quickly strangled their leader's neck and tossed him horizontally._

_The gangster's back hit the wall and fell on the ground. He glared at the guy, who strangled him, and spit some blood._

**...**

Ferb couldn't take it anymore and covered his eyes.

Phineas' hand is shuddering.

Candace gasped at the gripping part.

Linda and Lawrence gulped at whatever's going to happen next. and;

Naruto has been sleeping on the couch the whole time.

**...**

_At the video, the leader is going to punch him, but he stopped when he's inches away from him. He looked at his gut and saw a knife stabbed in it. He fell on the ground which made his friends shudder. They were about to flee, but he quickly threw some knives at them and they all fell on the ground. Satisfied, he left them with a cup of coffee and a box of donuts. End of video._

_"Can you believe that?! He already injured those poor kids, took their cup of coffee and the box of donuts! He committed murder and stealing stuff that aren't his! This is an out—"_

Linda turned off the TV.

"Why did you turn off the TV Mom? We need more details!" Candace yelled.

"I think that's enough." Linda said. "Ferb, Honey, there's no need to cover your eyes. I turned off the TV."

Ferb removed his hand on his eyes and looks on his lap. "Hey, where's Perry?"

* * *

**Don't worry about it, the first 10 or 11, chapters are still related on these next chapters. And as you can see, I changed the title and the summary 'cause my friend told me that I should add some mystery on my story and she gave me an idea. Thanks to her I suppose. Hope you all like it. And I'm sorry.**


	13. New Mission: Get that 1 million bucks!

Perry put on his fedora and went into his lair. Just like always, he sits on his chair, presses the button which turns on the flat screen and after that, the screen will reveal non-other than Major Monogram.

_"Good Morning Agent P, before we give you your mission, you need to watch this terrifying crime video."_ Francis said in his usual lazy, mission giving tone. _"Hit it Carl!"_

The screen went blank for a while, then it later revealed a video that the Flynn-Fletcher's watched earlier.

Perry gulped and shuddered while watching the video.

**With the Flynn-Fletchers...**

"Lawrence, I can't believe that you let us watch that horrifying crime video! And not to mention that you disturbed our guest! Look at the poor Naruto!" They all look at Naruto, who's still sleeping on the couch.

"Hey blondie! Mom's talking to you!" Candace yelled.

Naruto quickly woke up, surprised by Candace's yell, and fell on the floor with the couch behind him. "Wha! I swear grandma Tsunade, I wasn't the reason why our mission almost fail!"

"Poor little man." Linda murmured.

"Don't you think 'childish teenager' Mom?" Candace asked sarcastically.

"You okay?" Phineas asked Naruto and he and Ferb helped Naruto bring the couch back on its original place.

"Well..." Lawrence scratches his head. "At least we all know the dangers downtown..."

Linda sighs and looks at the siblings, "Alright everyone," The siblings looked at their mother while Naruto rubbed his head. "You are not allowed to go downtown. If I saw or find-out that you went there, I have no choice but to ground you for a month. Understand?"

"Aye-Aye Mom." Phineas and Ferb saluted.

"Great," Candace rolls her eyes. "It feels like we're grounded already."

"I just want your safety Hun, and that includes you Naruto."

Naruto's eyes widened. "... Uh... Includes what Flynn-sama?"

"We gotta go, have fun. And remember, no downtown." Linda and Lawrence exited their house.

"Can someone tell me what just happened?" Naruto asked and Candace face-palmed.

**Inside Perry's lair...**

_"Everyone has no idea who is that criminal, but the news people says that whoever finds that criminal will receive 1 million bucks. Oh yeah!"_ Major Monogram chuckled while Perry rolls his eyes, _"So, go and investigate Doofenshmirtz if he's the criminal."_ With that, Perry salutes and goes to D-E-Inc.

After Perry left his lair, Major Monogram rubs his hands and has a huge smirk on his face. _"Finally, the O-W-C-A will have its Mexican food station."_

_"Is that why you wanted that 1 million bucks?"_ Carl asked.

_"Carl, how many times do I have to tell you to never interrupt me during my daydream?"_ He glared at the Paid Intern.

**At Doofenshmirtz's ex-wife house in a hill somewhere...**

"Well... Since we're all here and the Tri-State Area's police will take care of that crime, I suggest that we should go to the hospital, so Shikamaru can have a check-up on his broken arm." Charlene said as she grab the keys from her bag.

"Uh... Great Mom, but after his check-up can I tour them around the Tri-State Area?" Vanessa asked.

"Sure, but no down town."

**...**

**...**

"Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated!" The Slacks sung.

Perry kicked Doofenshmirtz's door and gets inside his penthouse.

"Perry the Platypus?" Doofenshmirtz sobbed and looks at his nemesis. Perry's eyes widened when he saw his nemesis' eyes are red, "Don't give me that look, you did this to me. Besides, I'm not crying." Perry rolled his eyes, "Oh shut up, you're just happy because you destroyed my Allaince-Inator, Dummkopf!"

_You're the one to talk._ Perry thought then smirked.

"Stop smirking at me Perry the Platypus!" Doof pouted, "If you're here to thwart my plan then you're wasting your time." Perry gave him a skeptical look, "I'm serious about this." He glared. "It was all thanks to you _'Mr. I'll-thwart-your-evil-plan-regardless-of-your-cond ition!_"

_Can you think of a better name than that Heinz?_ Perry thought.

"I should have taken over the Tri-State Area! But no! You thwarted my greatest evil plan of all time!"

_More like the most idiotic plan ever._ Perry chuckled thinking about that.

"Now those dumb citizens think that 'mysterious criminal' is more evil than me, just because..." Doof paused for a while and realized something. He looks at his nemesis then smirked. "Perry, I know what we're going to do today!"


	14. Doof's Plan

Perry glared at him. _Don't even think about it._

"Oh stop glaring at me Perry the Platypus! Besides, you should be happy that I'll find that criminal and get that 1 million dollars!" He laughed evilly and Perry rolled his eyes. "Don't roll your eyes on me, it's a good plan!"

Perry kept on rolling his eyes. He seriously don't want to hear Doof's plan. If only he could say that.

"Fine then, I'll just have to force you." He went on the table to grab the mic and turn on the music on his radio.

**...**

**_(Ain't got Rhytm—Dr. D's Version)_**

_**Doof:** So what you're saying that you don't like my plan?_

_But don't you realized what you're doing?_

**...**

Perry rolled his eyes. Boring...

_You haven't left Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated and you keep rolling your eyes on me like that!_

**...**

He points his hand on Perry.

"Grrr..."

"Oh shut up Perry the Smartypus."

**...**

_I have no idea why you kept on doing that, but I tell you that this plan will work._

**...**

"Grrr..."

_Those other plans are just warm-ups and they're really not that evil!_

**...**

The music stopped and Doof placed his hands on his chin. "Hmmm... Well... Except for my Allaince-Inator that you thwarted!"

Perry shrugged and the music continues with a new beat.

**...**

**_(Doof's version of A real Boy)_**

_I tell that this plan is real!_

**...**

Doof is wearing an over-sized hip-hop T-Shirt, with his lab coat on, with black glasses, multiple black rings on either of his fingers and a large gold medal with the word 'Yo!' written on it. He has some background singers with him and Norm in his `hip-hop style. To Perry, he was astonished to his nemesis wearing hip-hop clothes.

**...**

_Now this is not a cliché, Don't keep on glaring at me all I want is someone's help!_

_**Norm and Background singers**: A Platypus, Sherlock and a big clue!_

_**Doof:** I've got this plan all under control!_

_**Norm and Background singers:** He's got it under control!_

_**Doof:** If I had found him, I can take-over the Tri-State Area! I can suspend Roger from being Mayor, I can kick the President's butt and laugh at him. I want money!_

_**Norm and Background singers:** Money!_

_**Doof:** So I can be rich! I can but a new Ipad and a new laptop, I'll be very rich and steal's people's taxes, Oh yeah!_

**...**

The music ended with Doof and his background singers doing those hip-hop poses while Perry is still dumbfounded.

"Say uh, Mr. Hip-hop Pharma—"

"I'm an evil scientist! Get your words right." Doof interrupted.

"Um... Can we get our allowance?"

With that, Doof just realized something. "Do you guys take cheques?"

**At Isabella's house...**

After what happened yesterday, Isabella let Konohamaru and Hanabi stay at her house as a way of saying 'thank you' for helping them deliver their cupcakes and earn some patches with their ninja skills. Now, they're at her family's living room, eating milk and cookies.

"So... Based on our conversation yesterday, we have concluded that you guys came from another dimension and you 'accidentally' came here." Isabella said as she move her legs back and forth. She really did a great job for figuring it out. I wonder what will Phineas say to her?

"Yeah that's about it." Konohamaru said as he dunk his cookie in the glass of milk.

"Dimension?" Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro peered behind the kitchen wall. Did she heard it correctly? Or is it Candace's crazy imaginations and it's also affecting her.

"W-What I meant is..." Isabella giggled nervously. If her Mother finds out, who knows what'll happen.

"Oi caramba! Phineas and Ferb's imaginations are getting into you Isa, that's great." Mrs. Garcia-Shapiro said and continued doing her chores.

_Whew, that was close. _Isabella and Hanabi thought.

"So... do you know someone who can," Hanabi glanced at the kitchen just to make sure that Isabella's Mom can't hear what she's going to say, "Um... Help us?" She said mumbling the last words.

"Well..." Isabella placed her hands on her chin. She really need to help these people now that they're friends. "I don't know if they have already created that kind of contraption, but... Hey, asking them won't hurt right?"

"All right let's go and talk to them!" Konohamaru raised his left hand and stands on the sofa.

"Take your feet off the couch Sarutobi. Show some manners." Hanabi said calmly and Konohamaru sits on the couch. "So Isa-chan, where do they live?"

Isabella smiled. She can't wait to see him, again. "Across the street."

**Back at D-E-Inc...**

"Jeez.. I can't believe I lost half of my ex-wife's cheques." Doof said and Perry gave him a letter. He took the letter and started reading it.

_Dear Dr. D,_

_ I was assigned by Major Monogram to investigate you if you're the criminal—_

"Hey! I'm not the criminal! I just sang a whole song about capturing him! He's a part of my plan!" Perry shrugged, "Look Perry the crime-investigator-pus, If you're gonna find the criminal, I say we..." Doof removed his Pharmacist outfit and dressed like Sherlock Holmes. "Find him together."

_You're kidding me right? _Perry mentally asked.

"What do you say, Dr. Watson?"

* * *

**`The hip-hop stlye—or whatever it's called—was Norm's style on the episode "A Real Boy".**

**Those songs earlier are not mine, they belong to their respective owners. I just revised the lyrics a bit.**


	15. Learning the Truth

"So let me guess this straight, you want me to demonstrate some of my ninja skills?" Naruto repeated and Ferb nods.

"Yeah! Please show us!" Phineas exclaimed as he nods his head excitedly.

Naruto grinned as he observe these inquisitive boys. They sort of remind him of a certain lad back in his village. "Alright. I'll show you guys some of my jutsus!" He made a hand sign and puffs of smoke come out of nowhere. As soon as the puffs of smoke cleared, it revealed 2 Narutos and the boys are gaping at this case. "So..." He said trying to get their attention. "What I just did is my shadow clone jutsu. The one on the left is my clone."

"Hey!" The clone greeted.

"Th-That..." Phineas stammered, "That is so cool!" He exclaimed and they sprinted closer to the clone. "Wow Naruto how did you do it? Did you use some gadgets to create this?"

"Well..."

"Oh wait, since it's a clone, then if I touch it, it will magically disappear right?"

"Actually..."

Phineas pokes his finger on the clone's arm constantly.

"You see Phineas, in order to make my clone disappear, you have to give it a good hit." Naruto said and Phineas stops poking his clone.

"Like this?" Ferb banged the clone's arm with a book.

"Uh... No, stronger..." Naruto said.

Ferb does it again, but it didn't disappear. "Oh well, more practise for me."

"Can you teach us and show the rest of your awesome moves?" Phineas asked. Curiosity and excitement are back in his voice again.

Naruto nodded, "Sure, I'll be glad to." He moved his right hand beside his clone and his clone turn to his side. He encircles his hands, in any direction, on the original Naruto's palm and blue stuffs are forming on it. In short, the Narutos are preparing his Rasengan while the boys' eyes widened as the Narutos create a blue sphere on his palm.

"A-Awesome! Uh... What is it?" Phineas asked as he slowly moves his index finger to touch it.

"Don't touch it!" Naruto blurted. If Phineas would have touch it, something terrible might happen and he seriously don't want to be scolded by the boy's parents.

Phineas chuckled. "Don't worry pal, I'm not gonna touch it. Say uh... What does it do?"

Naruto grinned and rubbed his nose. "This blue spinning sphere is called the Rasengan. It's a powerful jutsu."

"Jutsu?" Phineas looks at Ferb and he shrugged.

"Well... It's kinda hard explaining what it does, but can I use it to destroy your tree?"

The boys glanced at the tree. "That's... probably not a good idea. How about using it to destroy a plank?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah okay."

**In the living room...**

"Yeah Stacy, they're building something out there." Candace said on the phone.

_"How do you know?" _Stacy asked.

"Duh! My busting senses!" Candace blurted. She is absolutely positive that she can finally bust her brothers on this day.

_"Okay..." _was the only thing that Stacy could say. _"So—" _Before Stacy can say anything, Candace heard a yell from the backyard.

**"Get ready!" **

"My time has come." Candace murmured, "Gotta go!" and scampered on the backyard.

**At the Backyard...**

"Phineas and Ferb, just what do you think you're doing?!" Candace stand beside Phineas and glared at him.

"Oh, Hi Candace. You're just in time, Naruto's gonna show us what his Rasengan can do." Phineas said.

"Rasen—What?" Candace asked and looks at Naruto.

Naruto is holding a spinning blue sphere and 10 feet away from them is another Naruto—which astonished Candace—holding a thick plank.

"Are those your inventions?" Candace asked.

"What? The Rasengan and the clone Naruto? Nope." Phineas respond.

"You have got to be kidding me!" The brothers gave their sister a surprised look. Is she mad? Does she think that this is impossible? Well I hope not. She always believed in her brothers—despite that she wanted to bust them—But how come she cannot believed that their friend did it?

"All right guys! Get ready to be amazed! Believe it!" He gave them a nice-guy pose, sprinted towards his clone and as he got closer, he moves his right hand forward. The Rasengan hit the thick plank—with a tremendous amount of force—which destroys the plank in half with some deep circle marks in it.

"Awesome!" Phineas exclaimed. His voice filled with enthusiasm.

Ferb was dumbfounded to see this which made Naruto grin like a fox.

Candace gaped at the scene, "H-H-H-H-How i-i-is that p-possible?!" She stuttered while pointing her hand at Naruto.

"And that's how you use the Rasengan!" Naruto yelled and his clone dropped the half plank and sat on the ground.

...

Meters away from the backyard, Isabella and the others can hear all the noise coming from the backyard...

"Sounds like there's a riot in there." Hanabi said for she has no idea how wrong she is.

"That's kinda impossible, there are no explosions." Konohamaru said which made Isabella's eyes widened. Is that the first thing they could think if there's actually a riot?

"Um..." Isabella has no idea what should she say, but meeting the boys would be better. "I say we should get inside." The backyard to be precise.**  
**

**...**

The wooden gate creaked open and everyone's attention turns to the gate. A Mexican-Jewish girl came into the backyard—along with 2 kids that are about Phineas and Ferb's age and Naruto knows who are they. "Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" She and the 2 kids approached them.

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas greeted. He noticed something unusual with his friend—beside the two newbies—and went closer to investigate her.

Isabella was shocked to see him so close with her face investigating it. She could blush like a tomato if she wanted to. She could even faint for their proximity. Oh she wish that she were in Phineasland, for this is embarrassing her. "Um... Ph-Phineas what are you—"

"I knew it!" Phineas exclaimed and used his index finger to remove the cookie crumb on her cheek adjacent to her lower lip. "You've just ate some cookies right?"

"Uh... Yes, yes I did." She giggled. Well... He's smart after all, so why bother.

"And not to mention that you've brought new friends. Awesome." Phineas added.

"Hey boss! What are you doing here?!" Konohamaru asked as he went closer to Naruto. He was really surprised to see him and so as Naruto. Isabella and the others are also surprised that their new pals knew each other. Now they really need some explanations.

"Same goes with you guys." Naruto said. He turn his attention to the Hyuga and observes her. Well, she looks like Hinata's sister. "Hey Konohamaru, that's Hinata's sister right?" He asked hoping that he's right.

"Yep." Konohamaru nodded. "Nice guess though."

"Anyway... Phineas, we need your help." Isabella said trying to start a conversation.

"Sure, what is it?" Phineas asked.

"Well..." Isabella rubbed her arm. How can she explain it? "Since the blond guy has the same headband with Konohamaru and Hanabi, I guess you guys have figured it out as well."

"What figured it out?" asked a confused Phineas.

"Wait, you... you guys didn't know?"

"Didn't know what Isabella?"

Isabella bit her lip. How come they didn't know? This is going to be a long and complicated explanation.


	16. Hesitations

"Okay Phineas, listen... Our new friends are from another dimension." Isabella said, explaining him in the simpler and less complicated way.

Phineas' eyes widened with shock and amazement. Dimension? How did they figured it out? Although, the other dimension thing sounds kinda familiar. But how come that it sounds familiar to him? Did he had went into another dimension before? Or, is it one of his dreams? "That's... Odd... Although, it's pretty cool that they're from another dimension."

"From what?!" asked a confused Naruto for he has heard what they are talking about.

"You didn't know?" Both Konohamaru and Hanabi asked.

"Dimension?!" Candace exclaimed. "Is this another one of your silly games?!"

"We didn't invent it." Ferb butt in.

"Okay guys listen... Naruto, you're from another dimension. And based on what you have told us yesterday, it seems that the so-called light had brought you here." Phineas explained.

"Wow this kid is smart." Konohamaru mumbled.

"I agree." Hanabi said.

"And let me guess," Phineas looks at Konohamaru and Hanabi. "Um... what are your names?"

"Konohamaru Sarutobi." He grinned.

"Hanabi Hyuga."

"Right... Konohamaru and Hanabi, you wanted to go back to your dimension. Correct?"

"Hai." Hanabi nodded. "So... can you help us?"

Phineas rubs his forehead. This is going to be tough. Despite the fact that he somehow heard the word 'dimension', he and Ferb haven't built any contraption that's related to other dimensions. "Well you see... Ferb and I loved to help you guys, but... we're not quite sure if we can build a contraption for you guys. The thing is... this dimension thing is kinda new to us and it's really cool to see someone from another dimension to come here. And... I was thinking that maybe all of you can stay here for a while until we're ready to bring you back to your dimension."

"So that means... we're in a different world?" Naruto asked trying to catch up their topic. Candace face-palmed for his 'slow brain' while Hanabi and Isabella sweat dropped.

**At the Tri-State's Hospital...**

"So how are you feeling Shikamaru? Is there any pain?" Charlene asked.

"Nope. No pain at all." He said while gazing at his broken arm. "And uh... Thanks Doofenshmirtz-sama." He added. He sure is lucky that Hinata found him. He was able to sleep on a comfy bed. If she haven't found him, he will probably be stuck in the hospital, lying on the bed all day—which he loves to do—but the worst part is, he has to pay for his expenses.

They finally made it on the parking lot and Charlene gets in the car. She opened the glass window and poked her head out. "Well I gotta go. I have an appointment. Have Fun!" Charlene drove off leaving the 3 teens on the parking lot.

"So how bi is this Ti-State Area anyway?" Shikamaru asked. "I never had the chance to explore this place."

"Just wait and see. WE have a lot of destinations!" Vanessa exclaimed. Her voice is full of excitement for she wants to spend some time with her new friends. "Let's go." And the three went off to explore the Tri-State Area.

**At the Flynn-Fletcher's backyard...**

"Okay, now you understand?!" Candace asked trying not to lose her patience.

"Hai, Yes! I understand." said Naruto while scratching his head. He obviously didn't want to be scolded again.

"Great, Now you'll—"

"Phineas! Ferb!"

They all turned their attention to Baljeet who's running towards Phineas.

"Uh, Hey Baljeet. What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

Baljeet stopped in front of him. Baljeet took 3 seconds to pant then met Phineas' gaze. "Have you heard about the news?" He asked.

He sounded so excited and... what's this, panicked? Phineas has no idea why his tone is rather ambigous, but he just let it bygones be bygones. "What news?"

"The criminal/murder news."

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows. He knows what Baljeet is talking about. "Yeah, sure we heard it. But, aren't you gonna introduce yourself to our new friends?"

Baljeet's eyes widened. There's some new people here? How come he didn't notice it? Or, is it probably that he really needs to talk to Phineas and he became oblivious on his surroundings. "New... Friends?" Baljeet looks at his surrounding and saw 3 unfamiliar faces. "Oh hi." He grinned nervously, "I'm Baljeet Tjinder, nice to meet you."

"Hey!" Naruto grinned. "I'm Naruto and these are Konohamaru and Hanabi."

Baljeet waved his hand at them then turn his attention back to Phineas. "So, you're coming right?"

"What?" Phineas asked.

"You didn't watch the _entire_ news?"

"Actually—"

"Phineas, the TV reporter said that: Whoever finds that criminal will get 1 million dollars regardless of your age."

"1 million dollars?! That's a lot!" Candace exclaimed. She really wants that money, for she can finally go on a quiet place where she cannot bust her brothers. Not only that, she can relax regardless of the expenses.

"Yes, 1 million dollars. So what are you waiting for? Let's go Downtown and find him! Who's with me?!" Baljeet exclaimed and there's no reaction came from his friends.

"Look Baljeet, we love to help you but if Mom and Dad—"

"If? If they found out. Yes, I understand, but come on, you've got to come with me. All of you has to come with me." Baljeet pleaded.

"I-I don't know Baljeet, what if we have to battle him? You know, the criminal. What should we do?" Isabella asked. In spite of her courage and determination, she's really afraid of him. In fact, she even tremble in fear when she watched the crime scene. It feels like she's the next target.

"Don't worry about it!" They all looked at Naruto. "I, Naruto Uzumaki, will beat that criminal real good!" _Whoever he is and whatever he did._ "He'll be crying home for sure! Believe it! Plus, your parents will never found out that you went in there." He said and gave them a nice guy pose.

Isabella let out a soft giggle for his ridiculous pose.

"So... you coming or what?" Baljeet asked them.

* * *

**Oh man, do you know the feeling that, you have a lot of things that's been going on you mind but you can't somehow connect or explain those things? Man, I hate that. Well... I hope you enjoyed this a bit.**

**Fun Fact: Based on Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's—One of the creators, executive producers of the show and Major Monogam's voice actor— tweet, Baljeet's last name (surname) is actually Tjinder not Rai nor Patel.**


	17. The search is on

"Well..." Phineas looks at his friends. Judging by the expressions of their eyes, it seems that they want to come. Besides, they're just gonna look for that criminal. And it wouldn't hurt to try. He sighed and shifted his gaze to Baljeet. "Alright."

"Yes!" They exclaimed.

"But we gotta be careful." Phineas added.

"Yes," Candace crossed her arms, "If one of us got hurt, it's Naruto's fault." She smirked. Now she will know if that technique he just did earlier can defeat an enemy and she will also know how strong he is.

"Why me?" Naruto asked and Candace's eye twitched.

"It's obvious that you volunteered to kick that criminal's butt." Konohamaru said and smirked.

"Oh shut up Konohamaru." Naruto gave him a light punch on the head and let his arm rest on it for a while. "Besides, I'm not the only shinobi here." He gave him an annoying and content wink.

"Hey, I didn't volunteer!" Konohamaru pouted.

Naruto smirked, "I know, I'm just messing with you." He ruffles his hair and chuckles.

"All right than, let's go!" Baljeet exclaimed. He marched towards the exit while the rest followed.

**Somewhere in Danville...**

"So, how's the exploding pizza?" Vanessa asked while walking on the pavement with her new friends.

"Troublesome pizza..." Shikamaru mumbled.

Vanessa cock an eyebrow on his comment. What does that mean? And why does he keeps on saying that? She sighed and shifted her gaze on Hinata. "How about you Hinata?"

"It's great, thanks Vanessa." Hinata smiled. Despite that she had almost used her Jyuuken on the pizza, she still loved the taste.

"Hey Vanessa!" A car stopped beside the sidewalk and a goth girl with pink hair and a black lipstick poked her head out of the window. They stopped at their tracks and looked at the girl.

"Hey Lacey," Vanessa greeted. "Just in time, these are—"

"You're coming with us right?" Lacey asked, sounded so excited. Kinda unusual for a goth person.

Vanessa cock and eyebrow. "What?"

"You know, downtown and get the 1 million dollars."

Hinata and Shikamaru glanced at each other. How come the people in here wants the money so badly? And they thought that they'll be free from people who are obsessed with money. You know, they kinda remind them of someone back in their village.

"Oh you mean the Criminal-1-million-dollar-thing?"

"Yes!" Lacey blurted, "Wait..." She placed her hand on her chin then points at her. "Are you hesitating to come with us?"

"Well... Yes , and—"

"You're gonna slip this opportunity? Come on Vanessa, and besides, you can take your new friends as well."

"Look, Lacey I love to, but I can't. I'm not allowed to go, all right? Maybe next time." Vanessa said hoping that she would understand.

"Fine, it's your loss." Lacey said and drove off.

"Whatever..." Vanessa mumbled.

**Downtown...**

The gang made it in downtown Danville—without their parents' knowledge—and saw a lot of policemen, detectives and nut-jobs everywhere looking for that criminal.

"Huh, I guess Baljeet isn't the only one who wants the money." Phineas said as he observed those people.

"You know gang, I think it's best that we should look for clues at the precise crime scene." Candace suggested.

"Great idea sis." Phineas said and they all went at the precise crime scene—Swampy Marsh street.

**...**

**...**

The street is full of people; It has policemen everywhere. Some of them are putting those yellow stuff around the sidewalk where the crime has happened and some of them are confronting the huddling and complaining crowd. The gang has decided to split up to search for clues and explore the place a bit.

Phineas, Ferb and Isabella went into the crowd to ask them some questions. Candace and Hanabi went to the police and ask them some questions. Baljeet and Konohamaru also went into the crowd.

Naruto went on the farthest right of the sidewalk. He observed the place and it looks like nothing has happened. Except for that drip of blood on the pavement and a familiar weapon beside it. A familiar weapon?!

Naruto went closer and crouched beside it. He carefully grabs the weapon and just like he thought, that familiar weapon is a kunai. _How did a kunai got in here?_ He asked as he move it from side to side. "Unless..."

**...**

"Wow, who knew that all of these people got hurt just so they can find a clue for who is that criminal." Phineas said and Ferb nodded.

"That's because we really want that 1 million bucks!" They turned around and saw Thaddeus glaring at them while adjusting his glasses.

"Thaddeus..." Isabella mumbled and glared back at him. She can still remember the horrible words that he said on _her_ Phineas especially his arrogance. _That jerk..._ She clenches her fist for her instincts says that this is not going to be a _good _conversation.

"Hey Thaddeus! Long time!" Phineas moves his hand in front of him, so Thaddeus can shake it. Despite the fact that Thaddeus is very mean to him, he's very glad to see him.

Thaddeus glared at his hand and shove it, "Get your stinking hand off me, Phinedork! I know you want that money."

Isabella couldn't take it anymore. He has no right to do that to _her _Phineas. "Hey! Phineas is just being nice to you, Thaddedumb! You don't need to shove his hand!"

"Stay out of this _woman_!" Thaddeus scoffed for she is getting into his nerves.

Phineas frowned and rubs his hand. This didn't turn out like he expected. "Guys, I think—"

"Listen Dummkopf!" Thaddeus pokes Phineas' arm really hard. "I will _have _that money and _there's nothing you _can do about it." He said with his teeth clenched.

"Eesh," Phineas waved his hand sideways in front of his nose. "Did you brush your teeth? Your breath smells like stinky blue cheese and... sausages?"

Isabella chuckled. _Way the go Phineas! You showed him!_ She smirked.

Ferb snorted then smirked at Phineas' sarcastic comment.

"Oh haha, very funny." Thaddeus scoffed and left.

"You show him Phineas." Isabella said.

"Thanks, although his breath—" He was interrupted by a loud scream from the vacant space between two buildings. "What was—"

The scream became louder and a sudden unusual flash of light appeared which made some of the people and the gang close their eyes while some citizens and police were blinded by that light.

_What the heck is going on?! _Naruto thought and tightened his grip on the kunai.

Afterwards, a loud thud was heard. Some of them removed their hands on their eyes, some rubbed their eyes and some opened their eyes. They saw a man—about 30 years old— lying on the ground.

The crowd gasped. Not this again, this is the 25th time.

"Oh no, not again." One of the policemen said and went closer to the man.

"What just happened?" Phineas asked.

"I... don't.. know." Isabella said. "I say we come closer."

"Great idea." The three huddled through the crowd and went in front of them. Beyond those yellow stuff, they saw the man rubbing his head and the police supporting his arm.

"You okay lad?" The police asked.

"I... t-t-t-t-t-think s-s-so.." The man stammered.

"Who did this to you?"

The man rubs his head. "T-T-T-T-The c-c-c-c-criminal... Ow!"

The crowd gasped. Id this true? Or, is it just another one who has a knife on its back?

* * *

**I'm really sorry if some of the scenes are confusing.**


	18. Truths, Blames or Accuses?

The police glanced at his back. There's no knife on his back, that's a relief. "You sure?" He asked trying not to sound 'too skeptical'. "I mean, most of the people who got involved in this either scream in pain or went crazy. So, are you sure about this?"

The man closes his eyes and touches his forehead. He has to remember everything, everything that has happened earlier. Despite that it's all vague, he has to remember. "I-I-I-I'm not quite sure what has happened to me, but... I'm pretty sure that the criminal is somewhere close. He's tall and has a spiky hair."

"And..." The police asked waiting for more clues.

"I-I-I can't remember the rest."

"Tall and has a spiky hair." Phineas repeated. "Hey sir! Do you—"

"That's enough questions kid, we'll take care of the rest." The police interrupted.

"But—"

"That's not fair!" One from the crowd yelled. "You just want the million bucks all by yourselves!"

"Yeah, I agree! We're here to get some clues you know and we're still waiting for you to let us in!" The other one yelled.

"Just let us finish first." The police officer said.

"It's been an hour! You haven't got any clues! And you call yourselves an expert! How pathetic!" yelled another one.

"All right that's it!" A vein popped on the police's head and clenched his fist. "It's true that I want the money, but you're all starting to annoy me!" He roared.

"This didn't turn out well." Phineas said, for he feels a strange dark aura on these people. It looks like they're gonna start a fight. Phineas felt a hand on his shoulder and slowly pulls him away from the crowd.

"You okay Phineas?" Isabella asked and let go of her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, thanks Isabella." He respond.

"I told you people, another insult means—"

"I found one!" The inspector yelled **(Or whatever he is called)** to catch their attentions which have obviously worked.

The crowd and the police turn their attentions to the yelling inspector.

"What is it?" The police asked.

"I found a weapon!" The inspector yelled and raised his hand. He is holding a diamond-shaped knife with a circle thing in the end and this made the crowd gasped.

_And there's another one_. Naruto thought and looked at the kunai. If only he were able to watch the crime video again, it might help.

"Nice knife kid." The other police said.

Naruto sweat drop, for he's oblivious on what he is talking about. "Uh... Thanks..."

The other police gazed at the knife then looks at the weapon that the inspector is holding, then looked back and vice-versa. Hmm... could this be... Oh no... He slowly grabs the hand gun beside his belt and points it to Naruto. "Drop the weapon kid. And I promise you, no one will get hurt."

"What the?" Naruto curiously looks at the thing that the police is holding. What is that thing? What does it do? He tries to touch it, but...

"I said drop the weapon!" The police yelled and his yelling caught everyone's attention.

Everyone turn around to where did that sound came from and gasped when they saw the other police officer with his gun out.

"What are you trying to show, Louis?" The police officer asked.

"Ladies and Gents, I found the criminal." Louis smirked. "Now drop the weapon."

Naruto's eyes widened. That's impossible! He is not the criminal! He doesn't have any idea on what crime the real criminal did. "B-But, I'm not the criminal. I-I swear, I didn't do any crime. You got the wrong guy."

"Could it be?" The crowd murmured.

"That's what they all say." Louis retorted. "Come on Bob! Help me on this!"

"You know that accusing isn't part of my job, Louis." Bob said and went closer to Naruto. He investigates him from head to toe. He's tall all right, not to mention that his hair is spiky. But something caught his attention. He stares at the weapon in the blond's right hand. Oh no. Surprised, he quickly back off and took his gun out. "Drop the weapon kid."

"B-But—"

"Aah!" The man screamed in pain which made everyone looked at him. His head is showing him some of his memories. But not just any memories, those are his memories earlier. He pants and stand up. "I-I-It's he! He's the criminal!" He points at Naruto and he's glad that his memory came back.

"I'm sorry kid but," Bob brings back the gun on its position earlier and took the handcuffs. He went behind Naruto and grabs his left arm. Naruto knows that saying that he's innocent will not convince him. So he has to make a move. "you'll have to explain everything on the court." He put the handcuffs on Naruto's wrist but before he do that, Naruto quickly jumped backwards, high enough so the policemen couldn't reach him.

**...**

"Cool." Phineas said.

"There you guys are." Baljeet said and the gang has finally been reunited.

"Guys, we have to tell these people that Naruto's innocent.

**...**

Naruto landed behind the policemen and put the kunai in his weapon's pouch without thinking about it.

"He's trying to escape!" One of the crowd yelled.

"Idiot! He is the criminal! And we should not let him escape!"

"Let's get that million dollars." Everyone stopped yelling and looks at him. Is that all that he thinks? The money? "I mean, he, the criminal." The crowd ignored the million dollar freak and runs towards Naruto.

_Darn it! I'm innocent!_ Naruto has no choice. He can't be put in jail! He's still 16 and he's underage! Now what should he do? He can't convince them, they're too skeptical!

"I got his leg!" Buford yelled and drags him out of the crowd.

**...**

"Buford? What's he doing here?" Baljeet asked. knowing that it's his bully's voice.

"What? Buford's here?" Phineas asked.

"Yeah, he's got Naruto's leg." Candace said pointing at Buford.

"How come they're accusing Naruto! We just got here!" Konohamaru yelled and gets in the crowd.

Hanabi puts her hand on his shoulder to stop him. "Convincing them won't do. You already saw that right?" She asked. She does have a point. He watched the crowd clash with Naruto and some of them are trying to drag him to the police.

"Buford, you got the wrong guy!" Phineas yelled from behind, but his friend couldn't hear him. The crowd is too busy huddling, clashing and trying to grab Naruto.

Konohamaru clenched his fists. She's right.

**...**

_I have to get out of here!_ Naruto jumped backwards—with a faster pace then before—and scampered away from the crowd.

"Where is he?!" They asked.

"There he is!" Thaddeus points at the escaping and running Naruto.

"Get him!" The other one yelled and the crowd—now the angry mob—chases Naruto.

* * *

**Okay, please don't kill me if it is confusing. There are some scenes that it's hard to explain unlike the others and there are some that I can't connect.**


	19. The Power of Bonds

Minutes have passed, Naruto was able to tire some people in the mob while some are still not giving up until they caught him and get the money. Naruto took another glance behind him. Darn, the mob is still following him. He can still remember how the people accused him. The way they were so eager to catch him just so they can get the money. The way those police officers tries to put those handcuffs on his wrists and bring him to the court. It' so unfair! Darn it! Darn it! Darn it! How come they just accused him like that?! Can they just investigate him first before accusing him? Nonetheless, he has to prove that he is innocent before the gossip spreads. But how? He doesn't even know what the real crime is. It's impossible! _No. _Naruto shook his head at the thought. It's _not _impossible!_ Everything's_ possible as long as you believe in yourself that you can do it. Besides, he has one clue about the criminal's identity. All he has to do is find the other clues—without being caught and solve the mystery... Yeah, that might work... He can do it right? _Yeah, Believe it! _He grinned like a fox and picked up his pace.

**...**

**...**

The gang just stood in the sidewalk not saying a word. They watched the police officers talked about something and the inspectors look for more clues.

"Right." Bob nods and went in the car.

Phineas watched the car left the street and clenched his fists. Why did they accused his friend?! He never did any crime! Heck, he doesn't even know what the _real _crime is. It's so unfair!

"Well..." Baljeet said breaking the silence. "I think we should try fol—"

"Dang it!" Phineas yelled furiously and used his left fist to punch his right palm.

They looked at him with worried, surprised and scared expressions. For an optimistic and kind lad, that manner is very unusual to them.

"Um... Phineas, I—"

"They can't just accuse him! He's innocent."

"Phineas calm down." Candace approached him and puts her hand on his shoulder.

"I-I can't calm down sis." Phineas said in a worried tone. "Our friend needs our help." He removed her hand on his shoulder. "Come on gang."

"Phineas, we just me him, and we hardly know him. So how did you know that he _didn't _do that crime?" Candace asked and crossed her arms.

Phineas stopped walking and face his friends with an ambiguous expression in his eyes. Sure they just met and they hardly know about him. However, that doesn't change the fact that they shared a bond and become friends. We all know that spending a time with your friend(s) for a day is not enough, but to Phineas, Naruto is more than a friend, he is like a big brother to him. Phineas sighed and smiled sincerely. "It's because I believe that he is truly innocent. And despite that he shook me on our first meeting, he's still a friend."

"Oh boy," Baljeet said as he rolls his eyes. "Are you really that gullible Phineas?"

"No," Phineas shook his head. "I'm not gullible Baljeet. If you had shared a bond with him, you would know what I feel."

Baljeet cocked an eyebrow. "So you're telling me to be _more _sympathetic?"

"No, I'm not. I—"

"Phineas, what if we he _were _the criminal? Will you—"

"He's not the criminal Baljeet." Phineas protested, almost yelling at him. "He's innocent and we have to prove it."

"Right." Baljeet crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "When pigs fly."

"He—"

"That's enough!" Konohamaru interrupted. They looked at the young brunet who is clenching his fists. "Quarreling about it won't help. The longer you quarrel, the longer the gossip spreads that Naruto's the criminal."

_Sarutobi..._ Hanabi thought while staring at him unbelievably. This is the first time that he said something important. "I agree with you, Konohamaru." She said and placed her hand on his shoulder.

Konohamaru turned around and looked at his friend with a surprised and happy expression in his eyes. Surprised, for this is the first time that Hanabi called him by his first name. Happy, for someone agreed with him. He stopped clenching his fist and smiled at her. "Thanks."

Hanabi smiled back and nodded.

Phineas sighs and smiled at the two. That's what he called a strong and an unbreakable bond. "Konohamaru's right. Quarreling won't help. What matters is we helped a friend. So..." Phineas faced all of them. "Who's with us?"

"Hanabi and I are in!" Konohamaru exclaimed and while Phineas smiled at them.

"I'm in." Ferb raised his hand.

"Awesome, thanks bro!" Phineas said while Ferb gave him a thumbs up. "Guys?"

Candace sighed. Judging by her brothers' expressions, it seems that they really want to help Naruto. Should she help them? Is it the right thing to do? She can't decide! She feels ambivalent about it!

"I'll help." Isabella said while raising her hand.

"Sis? Baljeet?" Phineas asked the two.

"You're gonna solve this mystery and prove that he's innocent. That's a lot of work, but I know one thing..." Candace breathed in and let it all out, "No matter how tough the circumstances, you guys can get through it. So," She took something in her pocket and put it on her head. "I'm in."

"Cool!" Phineas exclaimed. "How much is Sherlock Holmes' hat?"

Candace shrugged. "I don't know, they just gave it to me for free." She said remembering the day she took it.

_Flashback..._

_"Look, give me that hat so I can BUST my brothers!" She exclaimed and the store owner gave it to her without taking her pay. He couldn't take another damage from his store, for everything is almost destroyed by Candace's determination to bust her brothers. "Thank you." She said with her teeth clenched and left the store._

_End of Flashback..._

"Baljeet?"

"Phineas, you're my friend, but I still think that Naruto is the criminal." Phineas frowned at that. "Nevertheless, if it means that I had the chance to get the money then, fair enough."

Phineas scratches his neck. He does not accept that Baljeet thinks Naruto is the criminal. "A-All right. Come on gang." With that, the gang left Swampy Marsh street.

* * *

**Hope you like it, it's more on friendships, so ah yeah, please tell me whether you think it's good or not.**

**Thanks to Gamelover49512 for his PM reviews, I really appreciate it.**

**And of course, thanks to Lucy Case for her review and suggestion, your idea is brilliant and I'll definitely make it.**

**God bless.**


	20. Trust

"This way!" Hanabi yelled as she instructed the gang to follow her.

"Hey…. Uh, Hanabi," Phineas said getting the brunette's attention.

"Yeah?" Hanabi asked not making an eye contact with him, but rather focusing her Byakugan to wherever Naruto's going.

Phineas sighed. Maybe asking her is a bad idea. _No._ Phin shook his head. He has to at least try. "N-Not that I don't trust you, but are you sure that we're going the right way?" He asked trying not to sound skeptical.

"Hai…" Hanabi respond. "Just leave it to my Byakugan."

Phineas cocked an eyebrow, "Byaka—What now?" He glanced at his brother and saw a glimpse of him shrugging. _I guess Ferb doesn't know it either._ He thought and stared curiously at Hanabi's eyes. At first he thought that something's wrong with her eyes, but he didn't bother asking about it because of the unexpected circumstances; However, the longer they bond, the more he gets curious about it. _Did she gave her eyes a name?_

Isabella sighed as she observes her friend. There he goes and his curiosity again. "Shall I tell it to him, Hanabi?" The Mexican-Jewish girl asked for her permission while the Hyuga just nodded as an approval.

"What tell?" Phineas asked still gazing curiously at Hanabi's eyes.

"Phineas," Isabella said getting his attention.

"Yeah?" The redhead simply look at his friend.

"First of all, Hanabi's eyes are called the Byakugan. And, the reason why her eyes doesn't have any pupils, it's because it has some sort of specialty."

"What kind of specialty?"

"Compare her eyes before and now,"

Phineas looks at the Hyuga's Byakugan. He was dumbfounded when he saw some bulge veins beside it and her pupils became more distinct.

"You see the bug changes right?" Isabella asked.

"Y-Yeah, h-how?" Phineas asked.

"That's because she had activated her eyes. When she activates it, her vision will become more distinct. She can see through barriers and stuff, unlike our normal visions."

"That's a near 360° field vision to be exact." Konohamaru said.

Isabella nods. "Yep."

"W-Whoa, Cool!" Phineas exclaimed. Once again, looks can be deceiving and judging the book by its cover is a bad idea. "But how come you didn't tell us earlier Hanabi?"

Hanabi furrowed her eyebrows. It makes sense though, but how can she tell it? She can't just say _"Because I don't trust you guys"_, she might hurt their feelings. "It's because…. It's just….." She sighed. _Forgive me Otou-san, I know I already broke the rule telling about it to Isa-chan. _"It's something that I have to protect." She said in a sad tone.

The curiosity in Phineas' eyes left. Aw man, he didn't know that her eyes have to be protected. "Don't be sad Hanabi, we're your friends. We understand you." He said reassuring that she can trust them.

"Thanks," Hanabi uttered softly. _I'm glad I found a friend like you, Phineas, Isa-chan._

**_..._**

**_..._**

Meanwhile, not everyone is satisfied in their situation…..

The mob smirked and cranks their knuckles. Finally! After ten minutes and thirty-nine seconds, the '_criminal' _had stumbled and fell on the ground. He let them chase him around the Tri-State Area strenuously, but their efforts of running and throwing rotten tomatoes at him didn't go to waste.

"You've been a big troublemaker kid," The man—about thirty years old with a dark hair wearing a white T-shirt, black pants and black sandals—in front of Naruto said in a smug tone. "But don't worry," He squatted down—so Naruto can see his evil grin—and yanked his spiky-blond hair to force him to look at the mob. "you can repent on your sins once you're in jail. Hehe…" He removed his grip on the blond's hair and stood up.

_Darn it! _Naruto thought as he clenched his fists. If only he were looking on to wherever he's going. Then, he wouldn't be in this situation. Nevertheless, he has to get out of here! He stopped clenching his fists, placed his palms on the pavement and used his hands to stand up.

"Don't even think about getting away from us kid!" The man—about twenty years old with a blond hair wearing a gray T-shirt, black shorts and black flip-flops—on the left yelled and kick Naruto's gut.

Naruto screamed in pain and fell on the floor holding his gut. These people just don't know how to stop. Do they? He tries to do it again, but the mob won't let him. They're all too determined to catch him and they could not let this opportunity slip.

"Let's get him!" They all huddled together, so he can't crawl his way out and some of them kicked his gut, shoulder and arm. They don't care what'll happen to him. They only car about getting the money and punishing the '_criminal'_ in their own way.

"Aah!" Naruto screamed again. This time, those kicks were able to make him spat blood.

"Serves you right!" He yelled angrily and kicks Naruto aggressively. "That's what you get for killing those kids!"

"I…." Naruto winced. Kill? What is he talking about? He thought that the _real _criminal just stabbed the victims since he saw the kunai on the floor. "d-don't…."

"Stop telling us that you're innocent! We're not gullible to believe in your bluffs!" He shot him a glare and kicked his chest.

_Darn it!_

**…**

**…**

Coincidentally, Hinata, Vanessa and Shikamaru are heading on the same street where the mob had surrounded Naruto.

Hinata stopped walking—with fear and worry in her eyes—when she saw the mob surrounding and kicking someone on the pavement. "Wha-What's going on in there?" She asked with a frightening tone.

The two stopped walking and followed Hinata's gaze. They winced when they saw the mob kicking someone on the pavement.

"I-I think there's a fight." Vanessa said.

"You think?" Shikamaru asked. _Poor guy._

"Maybe we should help them." Hinata suggested, for she can't just stand there and let the poor guy got beat up. It's like one of those days where she bumped to the bullies, when she was young, and forced her to apologize to them by begging for mercy.

"I highly doubt that," Shikamaru said. "If we try to intervene with them, we might get into trouble."

Vanessa nodded. "Yeah, guess you're right."

**…**

Naruto screamed in pain and spat blood. Darn it, these people are not giving him a chance to crawl nor stand up.

"Give up kid, you're no match for us!"

Naruto clenched his teeth. Give up?! Give up?! This is Naruto we're talking about! He never gives up regardless of the circumstances. Moreover, giving up is _not _in his vocabulary. "I-I-I n-never give up." He looks at the mob with determination in his eyes. "Believe it!" He exclaimed regardless of the pain in his body.

**…**

Like a sudden flash of lightning in a disastrous thunder-storm, Hinata was able to recognize whom that voice belongs to. "Na-Naruto?"

**…**

"Wrong answer kid!"

**…**

"You said something Hinata?" Vanessa asked.

Hinata didn't hear her friend; She is too busy thinking whether her conclusion is correct or not. _It has to be him. But… How did…. How did he got in here?_

**…**

"Take this!" The man kicked Naruto's face.

**…**

Seeing this, Hinata winced. What should she do? She can't just stand here and watch the mob kick her friend. She has to stop them. It may sound ludicrous, but she has to help him. She scampered through the crowd, but Shikamaru used his good arm to stop her.

"What are you doing?" Shikamaru asked.

Hinata faced her friend with tears in her eyes. "Naruto's in there. I have to help him." She said worriedly.

Shikamaru's eyes widened. Naruto's here?! But that's impossible! He didn't see him nor sensed his chakra presence when the light came to suck them. She must be hallucinating. No, that's dumb. She's a Hyuga and she has the Byakugan. Plus, Hinata knows if she were stuck in a genjutsu. Aw man, this is really troublesome. Should he let her go? Maybe, and it's the best way. He sighed and gently removed his hand on her shoulder. "Go."

Hinata just nodded and went through the crowd without hesitating.

"Why did you just let her go?" Vanessa asked curiously.

Shikamaru gazed into the sky and watched the clouds pass by. "I have to, we're not kids anymore. Besides, when it comes to Naruto, Hinata will do whatever it takes to help."

"Wow," Vanessa said as she watch Hinata went to the crowd. "she must care for him a lot."

Shikamaru smirked, for Vanessa has no idea how much Hinata cares to Naruto.

**…**

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled as she huddled through the crowd and went in front of them. She gasped when she saw Naruto completely beaten up. He has a swelling on his right eye and blood beside his mouth.

Naruto smiled weakly. _Hinata, I've finally found you._

_Naruto, what have they done to you? _Hinata thought and bit her lip to control her tears. If only they had come here early. If only they had helped him earlier. Then, he wouldn't be in this mess.

"Hey you." The man in front of Naruto said and looks at Hinata. "Aren't you gonna help us punish this guy?" he asked sternly.

"B-But, he hasn't done anything wrong." Hinata protested. "Please, you have to stop. You're hurting him."

"Then get out!" He yelled coldly and pushed he away from the mob.

"Hinata!" Naruto yelled worriedly. That's it! They've crossed the line! They hurt him in any way they want, and he can find a way to get out of this situation. However, hurting and disrespecting his friend like that, is the one thing he will never forgive about them.

"You like that kid? Here, have sone more!" The man moves his leg forward to kick him, but Naruto grabbed his ankle to stop him. "What the?"

The mob stopped kicking and looks at Naruto.

The man wiggled his ankle to remove Naruto's grip. "Let go!"

Naruto tightened his grip and looked at the man with anger in his eyes.

"What's the matter with you?" He asked sternly as he wiggled his ankle.

"You've hurt her." Naruto said and removed his grip.

"Yeah, so? What about it punk?"

"I won't forgive you!" He exclaimed.

He smirked evilly. "Tch. Whatever! Let's get him!"

**…**

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled and stood up. She has to stop them. She can't afford to see Naruto got hurt again. "Naru—"

"Multi-Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Naruto yelled and released hundreds of clones heading to the other side of the street, to the roofs and everywhere.

"What the? What's going on? Where is that punk?" The man asked and the mob searched everywhere for the blond.

"Naruto…" Hinata mumbled as she watch the mob. She's surprised that Naruto was able to control his anger without using the power if the Nine-tailed fox. Well one thing's for sure, he's still training to control the fox's power. Plus, the man just pushed her away from the mob and she didn't exactly got hurt.

"There he is!" One from the mob yelled and points to the other side of the street.

"No, there he is!" yelled another one pointing to the roof.

"No, there he is!" Another one yelled and points to the southeast part.

"Let's split up! We'll find him faster!"

With that, the mob split up to catch Naruto and teach him a lesson.

"Where's Naruto?" Shikamaru asked as he scanned the place.

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled and puffs of smokes came out from the pavement.

The smokes revealed Naruto who looks like he's going to lose his consciousness.

"Naruto, are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Hmm… Clever." Shikamaru said. "Disguising yourself as a floor while the mob is busy catching your clones is a great idea." He smirked. _Just like what you did to Kiba in the Chunin Exams years ago._

_Hinata, _Naruto grinned weakly. _I'm glad that you're all right._

"Naruto!" Hinata yelled again, this time with a mixture of worry and happiness, and raced towards him.

Unfortunately, Naruto's hearing was muted. The only thing he can hear are the dull thuds of footsteps while his vision is beginning to blur and shake.

"Naruto…" She crouched beside her friend and nudges him gently.

_Glad you're all right. _He said to himself still wearing that weak grin on his face and fainted.

"Naruto!"

* * *

**Yeah, I know, it sucks and it's too dramatic. Sorry.**

**Oh and, Lucy Case, no need to thank me. I should be the one who's thanking you. Thanks, pal.**


	21. The Secret is out

**Hey! Sorry if this chapter is a little late, but I hope you'll like it.**

**Before I start, I would like to thank Gamelover41592, Lucy Case and Danielle Domain for their awesome reviews. And, Blaze is Daniel for his favorite. Thank you all and God bless!**

* * *

Begging for his nemesis to join him on his search for the criminal is easier than he thought. He just sang a whole song about his plan and it took two minutes for Perry to think about it. Fortunately, the Platypus nodded as an approval, which made the evil scientist wear an evil—or at least—happy grin on his face, and went outside to start their search. However, they would have to settle for who will get the money since they want (Doofenshmirtz and Major Monogram) or needed it. Now, Doof—who is dressed like Sherlock Holmes—and his partner—or nemesis—Perry are walking on the pavement to gather all the pieces of the puzzle.

"So far the only clues we have are these," Heinz took out a small notebook in his pocket, flip the cover and reads it. "The criminal carries a diamond-shaped knife; Based on the crime video, he has _unusual _skills which is different from a regular martial arts like Judo and Karate; Based on the police officers, he is tall and has a spiky hair." He shifted his gaze on Perry, who looks like he's trying to gather all the pieces of the puzzle, and puts his notebook back in his pocket. "Any ideas?"

Perry closed his eyes and crossed his arms. This is hard. Despite that they already gathered four clues, it doesn't make sense. "Grrr….." Perry slowly shook his head.

"Well… I have to admit, this crime is really tough to solve." He said with a tone of despair. "Anyway, let's keep looking. I'm sure that we're 98% close in solving the mystery."

Perry opened his eyes and looks at his nemesis. Judging by the expressions in his eyes, he's really determined to solve this crime despite that it's a good thing. Although, it's still a part of his plan, but they'll have to deal with that after solving the crime.

"Come on Perry the crime-investigator-pus, let's solve that mystery and get the—"

"Out of the way!"

Doof and Perry turn their gazes to wherever that voice is coming from. They saw a tall kid—about 16 years old—who is wearing a black and orange jacket, black sandals, an orange pants, a black headband and has a spiky-blond hair.

"Out of the way!" He yelled again, but the two are not moving an inch. _Darn it! Just please, move._

"Hey you! Don't let the criminal get away!" The mob yelled.

Doof and Perry's jaws drop. He is the criminal? But that's impossible, he's so young! Nevertheless, who would have thought that solving this crime will be as simple as frying eggs and bacon?

"Is…. Is he really the criminal?" Doof asked hesitantly while Perry shrugged.

"Don't just stand there! Do something or we'll lose the money!" One from the mob yelled.

Doof shook his head. What was he thinking? The mob's right! If they would just stand there hesitating, they would lose their price, and he will not let that happen. "Let's get him, Dr. Watson." Doof said determinedly and went on his fighting stance.

Perry tucked his fedora, "Grrr…." He smirked and runs toward Naruto.

_What the?! _Naruto quickly stopped at his tracks—and so as the mob. _Th-That animal, i-it looks…. Kinda familiar…._ He said to himself as he observes the Platypus running toward him.

"Go get him, Perry!" Doof cheered.

_Perry? _Naruto thought. Could it be? Is it really Phineas and Ferb's pet? If it were their pet, then why it is standing like a human? Shouldn't it be home, sleeping? And he thought that Platypuses don't do much.

Perry jumps in the air and moves his right arm forward, with his fist clenched, to punch him. However, seeing what the Platypus is doing, Naruto quickly used his right palm to block its punch.

Perry's punch created a collision that almost made the clone stumble or disappear.

_Darn it! _Naruto thought as he holds Perry's punch. _Since when did animals in this world know how to fight?_

Perry gave him a puzzeled look. That's strange. He's expecting that the _'criminal'_ will stab or punch him away just like he did on those teenagers. Moreover, this blond guy looks kinda familiar. _Haven't I seen you before?_ Perry mentally asked as he scans the blond's face. Cat-like whiskers, bright blue eyes like the ocean, spiky-blond hair and the same symbol that Hinata has on her headband which she wears around her neck. _What the?!_ Perry quickly removed his fist on Naruto's palm and jumps away from him.

Naruto, Doofenshmirtz and the mob gave Perry a confused look.

"Why did he do that?" The mob murmured.

Perry moved his left foot backward. _Is that you…. Naruto?`_

_Flashback:_

_Perry sighed. He's glad that Doofenshmirtz's Alliance-Inator failed on finding an evil person. And the best part is, she even helped him thwart Doofenshmirtz's plan. He made a mental note__ that he has to thank her, if they see each other again. Perry scans the Flynn-Fletchers' backyard and found a safe place to land. 'I guess the boys' daily activity has already finished.' Perry thought and landed in front of the back door. He deactivated his jet pack and returned in his pet mode. 'Yes, I can finally_—'

_The door creaked open revealing a tall guy with a spiky_—_or messy blond hair wearing an unzipped jacket and orange pants, holding a garbage bag and walks away from the door not noticing the Platypus in front of him._

_"Ow!" The blond tripped and fell on the ground._

_'Rest.' Perry continued and gave him a suspicious look. 'A relative?'_

_"Hey Naruto," The boys peered behind the wall._

_"I told you to throw that garbage somewhere!" Candace yelled furiously and peered behind the wall._

_"I was gonna," Naruto rubbed his head and stood up. "but I tripped on something."_

_"Tha_—"

_"Whatever just do it!" She said and went back to the kitchen._

_"That went well." Phineas said._

_"Actually, you didn't tripped on something." Ferb smirked and points on the floor while the two just followed his finger._

_"Grrr…."_

_"Oh there you are Perry." Phineas stepped outside and crouched beside their pet._

_"A….. duck?" Naruto asked. 'A really weird duck'_

_The brothers furrowed their eyebrows._

_"Actually, he's a Platypus. He doesn't do much." Phineas said as he caressed its head. "Perry," Phineas grabs Perry and shows it to Naruto. "meet Naruto."_

_"Grrr…"_

_"Hey!" Naruto grinned and stroke is head._

_End of Flashback…._

Perry clenched his teeth. It is Naruto! And he knows that Naruto is not the criminal. He's a good guy, he tolerates Perry like he's his own pet. Moreover, he has the same symbol that Hinata has on her headband and he also did not stab or punch him. But what really scares Perry, is the fact that Naruto has seen him in his secret agent mode. Plus, he knows his owners. _Damn it! Not only he's from another dimension but he also knows Phineas! What should I do?! I don't want to be relocated!_

"Perry the Platypus, are you hesitating to fight him?" Doof asked as he saw his nemesis' hand is shuddering.

"Perry… the… Platypus…." Naruto muttered. Is it really the Flynn-Fletchers' pet?

**With the gang...**

Seeing the mob in front of them, the gang quickly stopped at their tracks and pants for a while.

"Awesome job, Hanabi. We finally caught them." Phineas said and finds Naruto. _Darn it! I can't see anything from behind!_

"Actually," Hanabi closed her eyes and deactivated he Byakugan. "I'm not sure if it is Naruto."

Candace stops panting and rose an eyebrow, "What exactly do you mean by that?" She asked curiously.

Hanabi opened her eyes and looks at Candace. "Naruto has activated some clones, and I can't figure out which is the real one; Therefore, I chose to follow the closest one."

Candace face-palmed. Great, just great. Now how will they find out which is the real one?

Hanabi sweat dropped. "Everything okay, Candace-san?"

Candace sighs, "Nothing." She said.

"It doesn't matter," Phineas said with determination in his eyes, "we have to help him whether it's a clone or not." He walked briskly and huddled through the mob.

"Great, there he goes." Candace said as they observe Phineas huddle through the mob.

"Should we help him?" Isabella asked.

"Probably not," Ferb shrugged. "Phineas can do it."

**...**

"Hey Naruto." Phineas used his hand to move someone's leg out-of-the-way. "we're—"

Seeing the situation, Phineas' eyes widened in shock. Naruto is standing meters away from him on the Northwest side and on his north side is a man—who looks really familiar, but he can't put a finger on it—about 48 years old wearing a Sherlock Holmes outfit. Although, what really shock him is the Platypus in front of Naruto wearing a fedora.

"P-Perry?"

* * *

**`that's the part where I forgot and failed to do on Chapter 11 (Family Time).**

**It's really hard doing this, and yeah, I know I said "a glimpse of a Platypus in a fedora", but I failed on the glimpse part. Don't worry, the others won't know about this, Phineas is he only one who knows about this.**

******If you got some suggestions, I'm all ears.**

**So, I hope you like it and God bless.**


	22. Our Nindō that makes us strong

**It took a while—Okay, a really long while—for me to write this, but I hope your wait is worth it. I'll see you all at the bottom. Many thanks to Gamelover41592, Lucy Case and Leah Garcia for their reviews.**

* * *

_"P-Perry?"_

**...**

Phineas had a feeling that he wasn't supposed to see that, but he's getting really curious about Perry's form. First, seeing Perry standing and wearing a fedora looks really familiar; However, he can't remember when and how it happened. Second, why is Perry's hand shuddering? It doesn't make sense. Third, is it the right thing to tell about this to his friends? Or, is it a bad idea? And lastly, if his family found out about this, something terrible might happen. And he wouldn't want that.

Phineas touched his chest. He can feel that his heart is beating faster than the usual, and his hands are sweating. "P-Perry..." He muttered. Now what should he do? He doesn't have time to figure this out! What about Naruto? He can't just abandon him. _Wha-What should I do? _He clenched his teeth and tightened his grip on his chest. _Darn it! _

**...**

Hearing the birds chirp and feeling the faint light on his face, forced Naruto to wake up. He stared at the white-colored ceiling for a while then blinked. Whose bed was he sleeping when he passed out? And... What happened when he passed out? He lifted his numb body, and forced himself to sit up on the bed.

"Don't force yourself, Naruto."

Naruto shifted his gaze on his right and grimaced, for he felt pain on his left waist and almost lie on the bed with his elbows supporting him. "Hinata..." He muttered.

Hinata walked towards him and holds his arms. "You shouldn't force yourself," She said worriedly and helped him sit up without stumbling. "your body hasn't recovered yet." She let go of her hold and stood beside him.

Pain has entered Naruto's left arm and grimaced from it. He touches it to make the pain lesser and stare at the covers of the bed. "How long am I unconscious, and... what happened when I was still unconscious?"

Hinata carefully scans his injuries, which are covered with bandages, and shifted her gaze on to the ground. "You've been out for an hour." She said disappointingly, "I healed your injuries and took you here. Nothing much has happened."

Naruto clenched his teeth and furrowed his eyebrows. She must have gone through a lot of trouble helping him. He sighed in disbelief and looks at her. "Thanks for helping me, Hinata." He said and gave her a reassuring smile. "I _appreciate_ it."

Hinata couldn't help but lower her head and blush slightly. "Y-You're welcome. I-It's the least I can do." She said, trying to control the urge to poke her index fingers.

Naruto's smile broaden and turned into his usual foxy grin. She may have gotten a lot stronger and more—Ehem—cute and beautiful, but her blushing still hasn't changed.

"A-Anyway," Hinata said in a serious tone, which made his grin disappear, and met his gaze. "How did you got in here, and... why are those people hurting you?"

Naruto bit his lip and stared at the blank wall. Oh great, he forgot that she saw the whole thing. The way those people kick him, and they way he reacted when they hurt her. Well, at least the gossip didn't spread. That's a good sign though. "I—"

Someone opened the door, with a loud creak sound, interrupting Naruto's response.

The two turn their gazes at the door and Naruto's eyes widened in astonishment. "Sh-Shikamaru?!" He exclaimed, changing the subject and points his index finger at him. "How did you got in here?! What happened on your arm?! Did the mob did that to you?!"

Hinata placed her left hand on her mouth and giggled softly. His cuteness never fails when he's goofing off.

Shikamaru's eye twitched. Even in his injured state, he still had the guts to raise his voice and goof off. _He is such a drag._

Vanessa sweat dropped at this case. And she thought that he's more 'matured' than Shikamaru. I guess she's wrong. However, seeing the slight blush on Hinata's cheeks made her giggle mentally. _I guess something unusual has happened in here_ earlier.

"And... who is she?" Naruto curiously asked and moves his finger on Vanessa.

"Hey," Vanessa waved her hand. "I'm Vanessa, nice to meet you."

Naruto crossed his arms on his chest and nodded sharply. "By the way," He turned his gaze on Shikamaru. "Shika—"

"Don't ask me another question," Shikamaru interrupted lazily. "I already heard it because of your loud voice."

This made Naruto's eye twitched. "Hey!"

"Besides, even if I told you, you wouldn't understand it." He added.

A vein popped on Naruto's head. "I'm not that stupid lazy bum!"

"But more importantly," He said in a serious tone. "How did you got in here and why are those people kicking you?"

The expressions in Naruto's eyes changed from astonishment, to grief. "I..." He lowered his head and gripped the covers of the bed.

"Naruto..." Hinata muttered with worry in her eyes.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. This may take a while.

**Somewhere in Danville...**

"Phineas!"

_*Nudge*_

"Phineas!"

_*Nudge*_

Phineas slowly opened his eyes and blinked. He can see that most of his friends are staring at him with a relief expressions in their eyes.

"I'm glad that you're okay, Phineas." Isabella said.

"What happened?!" Phineas blurted and sat up.

"The mob decided to attack Naruto." She said while Phineas frowned. "But, unfortunately, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smokes."

"The one we've been following is a clone." Konohamaru said.

"So... what now?" Isabella asked curiously and helped Phineas stand properly.

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows and scans the place. It already happened. He saw Perry standing and wearing a fedora, and that's not gonna change. He's worried about Perry... Where did he went this time? He's probably all alone on the streets, wandering around the neighborhood.

"Phineas!" Candace placed her hands on her brother's shoulders and met his gaze. "Glad you're okay. But still," She closed her eyes for a while then opens it. "why didn't you get away from the mob when they're charging through Naruto?! You know better to stay away from a stampeding mob."

Phineas' eyes widened in disbelief and lowers his head. Why didn't he know that?! Darn it! He was so busy with his thoughts about seeing Perry with a fedora, and he forgot about what's going on. It feels like he got hit by a mesmerizing machine that is able to make you oblivious on your surroundings. "I-I'm sorry sis." He said in a sad tone.

Candace sighed in exasperation. _I wonder what happened to him? _"But more importantly," She said and removed her hands on his shoulders. "I know where Naruto is."

The kids gasped, except Phineas whose eyes are free from sadness, and looks at Candace with enthusiasm in their eyes.

"Where Candace-san?" Konohamaru asked keenly.

Candace smiled proudly. She really loved the suffix 'san' on her name. It makes her feel special. It's a good thing Stacy taught her some polite Japanese words. "At Vanessa's house."

Ferb's eyes widened in shock. They're going at Vanessa's house! They're going at Vanessa's hose! Man! The suspense is killing him! He couldn't wait to see her again.

"You okay Ferb?" Isabella asked as she observes the British boy, sweating.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine." Ferb respond calmly.

Candace smirked while Isabella giggled. Who knew that Ferb would like someone that's `four years older than him.

"H-How did you know sis?" Phineas asked without the enthusiasm in his voice which made everyone wear a suspicious look on their faces.

Candace rubbed her temples. Phineas has a lot of explaining to do. "Vanessa called me. She said that he's fine, but his body is covered with bandages."

"What?!" Phineas blurted. This time, his voice was filled with a mixture of shock and enthusiasm. "What happened?! Did the mob wrestled him or something?!"

"I don't know." Candace shrugged and smiled mentally. _Finally, he's back._ "But she told me to go there a-s-a-p."

"Then we've got no time to lose! Sis, do you know her address?" Phineas asked keenly.

"Sure, she texted me and..." Candace grabs her phone in her pocket and flipped it. She clicked her inbox and reads the message. "It's not that far, let's go!" She points on her left and scampered off.

"Great!" Phineas yelled and they all followed Candace.

"Be sure to memorize her address, Ferb." Baljeet said teasingly and smirked.

Ferb just rolled his eyes on his friend's tease. Although, his inner-self agrees with him. He couldn't wait to see Vanessa and her place.

**...**

The incident made the evil scientist mad. No, he was more than mad, he was very furious about the circumstances. He _trusted _his nemesis to beat off the criminal, so they can get the money, but what did he do? He decided _not _to _fight _the criminal and walked away. Not only that, the mob attacked the criminal _before _he can say anything. To top it all of, the criminal got away so easily. Oh darn it! Curse this stupid life! Curse that stupid fate! Curse Perry the Platypus for changing his mind not to fight the criminal! Curse those stupid mob! If only he had taken over the Tri-State Area.

"Curse you Perry the Platypus, curse you." Doof muttered and sip at his mug of tea. "_I _trusted you, but you just..." He gripped the donut, making a mess on his table, and shove it into his mouth. "Waltz oway layk dat!" He exclaimed still chewing his donut while the others stare at him oddly. He must have a rough day.

"Oi, don't talk when your mouth is full, we couldn't understand ya." The man, with a cowboy's hat, said.

Doof glared the man and took another sip of his tea.

"Oh my, Heinz..." Rodny said and took a seat beside him. "What got you in such a bad mood?"

Doof sighed in exasperation. Out of all people who eats in this cafeteria, why does he have to end up with Rodny?

"By the way, nice outfit." Rodny added and took a donut from the plate.

"What do you want, _Rodny_?" Doof asked, stressing his name, and glared at the bald man.

"Since _you're _member of _LOVE_ MUFFIN," Rodny said trying to control the obnoxiousness that he's feeling. "we decided to create a device that'll help us find he criminal and get the money faster. What do you say, Heinz?"

Heinz furrowed his eyebrows. LOVE MUFFIN wants him to join their plan, in spite of his failed schemes. Now that's new. "Are you trying to make me laugh?"

Rodny chuckled. He has to admit, it is kinda funny that the members decided to let Heinz join them. Nonetheless, he is the founder of LOVE MUFFIN after all.

"I knew it." Doof said and shove another donut into his mouth.

Rodny sighed, _This guy is too skeptical. _and gave him a serious look. "No Heinz. I'm serious about this."

Heinz cocked an eyebrow and swallowed his donut. "Really?"

Rodny placed his hand on his cheek. "Yes really."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Heinz exclaimed and shove another donut into his mouth. "Lotz djo!" He pumped his fist into the air while the others sweat dropped at him.

Rodny rolled his eyes. He hasn't changed. Still the same-old-clumsy-idiot-goof ball, yet a talented evil scientist whose plans are always failed.

"Oi, didn't I told ya to _never _talk when your mouth is full?" The man said and swallowed the bottle of beer.

"Shut up homey, you're not a part of this!" Heinz retorted, for this man is getting into his nerves.

"Ooh..." The people murmured.

The man smirked and swallowed the rest of his beer. "`Lookin' for a fight eh?" He said, looking drunk.

**...**

It took him two minutes to think about it, and he finally decided to tell them everything, everything that has happened. How he got into this `world. How did he find out that he's in another world. Who helped him and whom did he met. How he met up with Konohamru and Hanabi coincidentally—Or, it is rather fate that brought them—How he didn't know the crime. How did the people accused him and the reason why they're hurting him.

Hinata sighed in relief. "I'm so glad that Hanabi and Konohamaru are safe. I was worried about them."

"Still, I can't believe that Konohamaru and Hanabi were able to figure out that we're _not _in our own dimension. Unlike you." Shikamaru said and took a sip from his smoothie.

"Now you're just being sarcastic Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled and took a bite from his sandwich.

"Not only that, I can't believe those people accused you just by taking a kunai on the pavement." He added.

Naruto pouted and rubbed his temples. "Yeah... But... I'm positive that we're not the only shinobi in this dimension."

Their sense tingled. There are more beside them?

"Who are they, Naruto?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Well, whoever they are I hope they're not trouble." Shikamaru said flatly, for he doesn't want to fight since their mission was finally over and because of his broken arm.

Naruto sighed. That's the contrary based on his conclusion. "Well I—"

The door bell just rang and interrupted him, again.

"Okay, what the heck was that?" Naruto asked.

"It's a door bell, they use it to make knocking on doors less troublesome." Shikamaru said lazily.

Naruto and Hinata sweat dropped. Really? Less troublesome?

"Um... I'll go get it." Vanessa stood up and went to the door to see it.

**Outside...**

Someone kept on pressing the door bell until Candace removed his hand away from it.

"Um... I think that's enough, Konohamaru." Candace said.

"All right then." He said and drew a few paces away from the door bell.

The door opened, revealing a brunette teenage girl—Or an Angel, in Ferb's opinion—looking at them.

"Hey Vanessa!" Candace greeted while the others waved their hands.

"Hey Candace, Hey Ferb, Hey guys!" Vanessa greeted. "Come in, and I think you should wait in the living room for a while." She said and the gang stepped inside.

"Cool, thanks Vanessa." Phineas and Candace said in unison.

**With Doof and Rodny...**

"That's what you get for retorting on that drunk man." Rodny said as Heinz rubbed his swelling cheek and tries to open his right eye which also has a swelling.

"Shut up Rodny." was all Heinz can say.

"Whatever, let's just keep walking."

**...**

"They're here!" Vanessa exclaimed and smacked the door open while the three shinobis stared at her confusingly.

"Who?" Hinata asked, hoping that it weren't the mob nor the police officers.

"Ferb and the others." She said and this made Hinata relieved. "They're in the living room."

"Great! Let's go!" Naruto exclaimed and went to the door.

"Hold on a sec, Naruto." Shikamaru said and the blond stopped at his tracks.

He faced him with an annoying look on his face. "What?"

Shikamaru sighed. How can he explain it? "I may sound responsible while saying this, but... After we talked to those kids, we'll go back in our world."

"What?!" Naruto and Hinata exclaimed.

"But Shikamaru, they—"

"It doesn't matter all right." Shikamaru said in a serious tone. "We have no other choice. The longer we stay here, the more people will try to find you and take you in jail. It's the only choice we had, there's no other option."

Hinata bit her lip and lowers her head. His decision makes a lot of sense though. But... There's something's wrong about it; However, she doesn't know what it is.

"But how can we go back?" Naruto asked. "And, what about the criminal?"

"V-Vanessa's Father is the one who brought us by accident, and... he can also bring us back." Hinata said, trying to hide her rejection on Shikamaru's decision. 'W-We just need to force him."

"Besides, the criminal is no longer our concern. The police officers can take care of it." Shikamaru said.

Naruto clenched his fists. Darn it! Why can't Shikamaru understand their situation?!

"Come on," Shikamaru stood up from his seat and went through the door. "we've got no time to lose."

Hinata just nodded slowly and followed him while Vanessa leads them to the living room.

"Hinata..." Naruto said while Hinata stopped at her tracks and faced him. "you're not actually agreeing with him?" He asked and gave her a serious and concerned look.

Hinata lowered her head and hides her expression. "Well... what choice do we had?" She asked softly.

"Hinata," Naruto placed his hands on either side of her shoulders. "look at me." He nudged her as gently as possible, as if she were a new-born baby, and she finally met his gaze. "Don't hide your feeling. I know that... You also feel the same thing."

_Naruto... _ She thought as she stares at his eyes. "I..."

"I know that... he's only trying to help us, but... If we go back in our dimension now, our friends in this dimension will think of how weak we are... Think about it... Going back into our dimension, is a sign of being a weak shinobi, and we will only just run away from the problem."

Hinata bit her lip and think about it. Sure she knows that Shikamaru is trying to protect them, but Naruto does have a point. Going back, will do nothing but proving themselves as a weak shinobi. Weak, Pathetic, Coward and Helpless shinobis who are trying to run away from the problem. Now she knows what's wrong in Shikamaru's decision. "You're right, Naruto. I... I'm sorry... Wha-What was I thinking? I—"

"That's okay Hinata..." Naruto said and removes his hands on her shoulders. "But what's more important is, we have to tell Shikamaru. Come on." Like a real gentleman, he offered his hand, saying that 'we have no time to lose'.

Hinata nodded, humbly accepted his hand and the two went to Shikamaru.

...

"Don't you think you're being harsh on them, Shikamaru?" Vanessa asked in a concerned tone.

"I appreciate your concern, but the sooner we leave, the better." He respond.

"You just don't understand it, do you?"

Shikamaru grunted. "Look, stay out of this. All right? As the `eldest, it's my duty to keep them safe."

Vanessa cocked an eyebrow. "Well that's a little out of character."

He sighed in exasperation. "Yeah, I know."

"Shikamaru!" Naruto yelled and they stopped a few inches away from them. He gently removed his hand on hers and looks at Shikamaru. "We doubt your idea."

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. This is really troublesome. "I thought we agreed on this?"

"We didn't even say 'yes' lazy bum!" Naruto retorted. "Look, if we go back into our dimension, not only we're trying to run away from the problem,we would do nothing but prove to them how weak and pathetic we are."

"Whatever Naruto, nothing's gonna make me change my decision."

"You just don't understand it, do you?" Naruto yelled furiously. "The criminal _is _a _`shinobi_, and we can't just let him get away with it!"

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "Look, I'm impressed that you figure it out on your own. However, we don't even have a clue to who is that criminal and what is his purpose. So I—"

"Just you wait," Naruto interrupted. "we have to tell them first. Come on, Hinata." He said and went to the living room.

"Hai." Hinata respond determinedly and followed him.

Vanessa crossed her arms. "Told you." She mumbled and smiled at the two.

Shikamaru sighed. This is going to be troublesome, he can feel it.

* * *

**`I don't know what is the boys' exact age, but based on Phineas and Ferb Wiki, their age is less than 15 years old. Or presumably, 10. If I made them 10 years old, they will be too young for battle, then again they're never too young to do anything. Nonetheless, I'm making them 12 years old on this one. Just so the age gap is not too long. You know what I mean right?**

**`I have to make a sacrifice and write an informal english word.**

**`World, Dimension... What's the difference? I guess I need to research about it.**

**`The three of them are on the same age, 16. However, Shikamaru is a few months older than them. Which made him the eldest.**

**`Yep, another one.**

**What happened to Perry? That's another part that's hard to explain. But I'll do my best. Been busy. It's a good thing I'm finally enrolled in College and there's no problem, besides financial and study problems. Oh.**


	23. LOVE MUFFIN is on a strike (Part 1)

Perry let out a deep sigh and feels the cool-lake wind tickling his fur. This beautiful, tree-surrounded, clear-water lake beyond the Tri-State Area, has always been his favorite spot beside his home. However, this place is the only place where he can think and sometimes, find a solution on his problems. Perry breathed the cool mid-day air and throws the pebble through the lake. Great, just great. He knows that he did the right thing for not fighting Naruto earlier, but... He's worried about Phineas. Sure he just saw a glimpse of his red hair, but he is 100% positive that it's Phineas whom he saw.

Perry gritted his teeth and throws another pebble on to the lake. Darn it! What if it_ was _Phineas whom he saw? What if Phineas have seen him in his secret agent mode? Did the memories of their trip across the 2nd dimension came back into his head? Or, did the boy concluded that he's dreaming? Perry shook his head at his last thought. Nah, that's impossible. This is Phineas we're talking about. He can do the impossible, and one of them is seeing him in his secret agent mode. Moreover, what if the O-W-C-A found-out that his owner knows that he's secret agent? Should they relocate him now?

_No! _Perry thought furiously and punched the rock he is sitting on, leaving a crack on it. _That'll never happen. Never. _He continued and throws another pebble making a new record of 10 skips. _It will never happen. _The wind tickled his fur, making him more relaxed and finds another way to solve his problem.

Perry's wrist communicator vibrated. Oh no, it's Major Monogram! Did he found-out already? Is he gonna relocate him now? This is bad. He peered through it and saw an emergency signal. He gulped._ Please make it relate to Doofenshmirtz, please._ He pressed the button on it and the miniature screen revealed Major Monogram who looks like he's in panic.

_"Agent P!"_ Monogram yelled. Perry concluded that his boss is trying to control himself from panicking. _"We have an emergency! It's Doofenshmirtz!"_

Perry mentally sighed. Thank God it's Doofenshmirtz.

_"Hold on sir,"_ Carl interrupted. _"there's more."_

_"Well then what is it?"_

A shiver runs through Perry's spine. There are more?

_"It's..."_ Carl gasped. _"LOVE MUFFIN."_

_"Spit out the rest Carl."_ Monogram said.

_"Th-They're cr-creating a device to look for the criminal."_ Carl shrieked and fainted.

Major Monogram gasped. LOVE MUFFIN, the evil organization of evil scientists, is looking for the criminal? That's impossible! Sure it's a good thing that they're 'helping'. however, he can feel that there's an evil purpose behind it. "Oh no! Agent P! You have to stop them despite that it's a good thing! Remember, the money belongs to us! Go! Go!" Major Monogram freaked-out and fainted.

Perry turned off his wrist communicator and sighed. He owes God a lot for not letting the O-W-C-A find out that Phineas saw him in his secret agent mode. Although, he thinks that Carl and Major Monogram are over-reacting. It's just money for crying out loud! Plus, everyone is given a chance to be a good person. It's not like it's the end of the world, is it? Perry stood up and left the place using his jet-pack.

...

"Hey gang," Naruto, with Hinata on his right, came into the scene. "I—"

"Naruto!" Phineas excalimed happily, and he, Ferb and Konohamaru went closer to him. Altogether, the boys jumped through the blond, as their _glad you're alright _sign, making them fall on the ground.

"What happened to you?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well it's a long story, but I'll tell you anyway." Naruto said as tries to calm the boys.

Seeing this, Hinata giggled. He sure knows how to make some new friends even in a different dimension—whose lifestyle are different from theirs.

"Oneesan?" Hanabi asked while staring at her unbelievably, for she has no idea how her sister got in here. "H-How?"

"Hanabi," Hinata faced her sister. "I'm glad you're all right." She said in a concerned tone and smiled.

Hanabi smiled and nodded. "You too, oneesan."

"Hm..." Candace hummed as she observes the Hyugas. "So that's her sister."

"She's pretty." Isabella complimented.

"Yeah," Candace nodded. "no doubt."

Baljeet crossed his arms on his chest and glares at Naruto. He can't—and probably, _never _believes that the bandage on Naruto's left cheek and the swelling on his right eye, were the mob's responsibility. Moreover, he still thinks that Naruto is the criminal and he just did it on purpose to prove his innocence. "Did the mob really did that to you, huh? Naruto?" He asked harshly.

Everyone stopped whatever they're doing and looked at him suspiciously. He's kidding, right?

"Knock it off Baljeet." Phineas said and stood up. "It's obvious that the mob did it."

Baljeet shrugged. "Right... or did he did it on purpose just so you will _think _that `he is innocent." He retorted.

"Look Baljeet—"

"I guess the gossip had spread." Shikamaru said and appeared behind the shadows, with Vanessa behind him, making Konohamaru and Hanabi gape at his presence. "What?" He looks at the 12-year old genins. "Seen a ghost?"

"H-How did you got in here?" Konohamaru and Hanabi asked.

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation. He was expecting that they'll ask hat question. It's a good thing they haven't notice his broken arm, yet. "It's a long story but I'll tell you on they way."

"_On the way_? What does that mean?" Konohamaru asked.

"We're going back in our dimension." Shikamaru said.

"What?!" Everyone exclaimed except for Naruto, Hinata and Vanessa who already knows the lazy genuis' decision.

"But... You, you just got here." Isabella protested.

"Plus, how can you go back?" Candace asked.

"Look, if this is about the people accusing Naruto, we can find a way to settle this." Phineas said and Ferb nodded in approval.

"I—"

"Forget about lazy bum's decision, gang." Naruto said, trying to catch their attentions. "'Cause we doubt it."

Shikamaru grunted. Now the real debate begins. This is going to be troublesome.

"Not only that we'll run away from the problems we've caused, it will also prove ourselves as a weak shinobi." Naruto said determinedly. "And... I'm sure... that you doubt it as well."

Everyone paused for a while. His words do have a point. Not to mention that the blond is keeping his promise to stay here.

"We agree with you, pal." Phineas said and smiled, for he is lucky—or rather, blessed to meet a good friend like him.

"Yeah!" The gang exclaimed and some nodded in approval.

Except for Baljeet who is still glaring at him, yet relieved, for the blond is not going anywhere until he fix his mess, go to jail and give him the money.

"Good!" Naruto pumped his fist into the air. "'Cause that's just the tip of the iceberg, for I know who is the _real _criminal!"

The gang went wide-eyed. Is he serious? He already figured it out without their help? But how? When? Where? What? ... Who?

"Tell us." Phineas said with full of enthusiasm in his voice.

Naruto grinned at the red-haired kid. He never fails to amaze him. "Right, listen." He clears his throat, so he can find the perfect words to say. "The criminal is also a shinobi. I—"

"Pardon," Candace interrupted. "remind me again _what _is a shinobi?"

"It's means _ninja _in Japanese. To be precise, it's a male ninja." Ferb respond.

"Right, continue." Candace said, satisfied on Ferb's response.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. That was... peculiar? Well it feels like it were. "Right, you see, I figure it out when I saw a kunai on the pavement, downtown. It has a drip of blood on the blade and I think the people accused me because I took it."

"Your impulsiveness lead you into this." Candace muttered.

"What else?" Phineas asked, waiting for more clues.

Naruto rubbed his temples. "That's all I have, however, I do have the kunai."

"Hm... You better." Baljeet muttered, still glaring at him.

"Great!" Phineas exclaimed. "Show us!"

Naruto nodded at the nacho-head-shaped boy and grabs the kunai into his weapon's pouch. Little did he know that the kunai he took got mixed up with his other kunai. "Darn," He took out the kunais. "I can't figure out which one. It got mixed up."

Candace face-palmed. Great job, idiot.

Shikamaru sighed. Nice job.

Phineas placed his hand on his chin. "Hm... They... Both have blood on their blades. Then... It leads us to no choice but to create a contraption."

Shikamaru yawned. That's impossible. It'll take days. "Look kid, creating a contraption is a waste of time. Let's go."

"Well you are _not _going anywhere until—"

"Just give us 15 minutes to create a contraption." Phineas interrupted, for his instincts are telling him that Baljeet will say something nasty that might cause trouble.

Baljeet glared at Phineas. "I was not—"

"Fine, 15 minutes." Shikamaru said.

"Great, Ferb I know what we're gonna do today!"

**...**

Perry landed at LOVE MUFFIN's HQ and deactivated his jet pack. He hides behind the tank and grab something in his fedora. The thing he just grab is a special device used by the O-W-C-A secret agents. It's a close researcher device that you put on your eye, where you can zoom in and observe your nemesis' evil plan. It can also tell you what kind of contraption they're using and its weakness via O-W-C-A's satellite. It looks like a half part of a spectacle with an earphone beside it.

Perry placed it on his left eye and pressed the button. The device scans his fingerprint and sticks on to his eye. Perry peered behind the tank and the device zoomed in. He can see that Doofenshmirtz is creating two types of _evil _devices: A big one that's as tall as him and a small one that looks like a TV remote with a miniature screen on it.

**"Behold,"** Perry can hear what Doof is saying and saw stepped backward. **"the ultimate human-searcher-inator!"**

_Dun! Dun!_ _Dun!_

Perry rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the right side of the device, so the O-W-C-A can see it as well.

**"This is the first prototype." **Doof points at the large one. **"It's programmed to read the person's mind and whatever he is thinking will be shown on the screen. See?"**

Rodny rolled his eyes. Obviously.

**"Now, the second prototype will lead us to whatever you're thinking of when the first prototype is finished. Simple." **Doof said, proud of what he has done.

"Whatever Heinz, we want the money and take-over the Tri-State Area. Now, go with it." Rodny said sarcastically.

**...**

"Grrr..." Perry calls on the O-W-C-A to find a way to destroy those devices, however, Carl is not responding. _He's still unconscious? Come on Carl, pick it up._

**...**

"Fine!" Doof yelled and glared at Rodny. He went closer to the first prototype and puts the `helmet on. He took a deep breath and clears his mind. Forget about Rodny. Forget about Perry the Platypus' betrayal. Just think, and only think about the criminal. This plan should not fail. It is his only shot to prove the members that he's _not _keeping him and he's telling the truth.

**...**

_Please Carl, pick it up. Darn_ it!

**...**

Heinz went closer to the screen, believing that he did a great job, and removed the helmet on his head.

The members gasped. Not because Heinz did a great job but they're astonished that the _criminal_ is younger than they thought.

"Are you sure that's he? He... He's too young." Rodny protested.

"Yep, I'm sure that's he. I saw him earlier, but... He... g-got away." Heinz said much to his dismay.

**...**

Perry gritted his teeth. Darn it! He's in trouble! He has to make a move.

**...**

"Hm... All right, what does the second prototype says?" Rodny asked.

"It's..." The prototype points at the West side. "West! Let's—"

"Grrr..." Perry landed in front of the first prototype, surprising the members and making Heinz glare at him.

_"Perry!" _The singers sung.

"How did a secret agent got in here?" The fat evil scientist asked.

"What do you want Perry the Platypus." Doof asked and glares even harder at him.

Perry ignored his glare and and went on his fighting stance.

"It appears that he wants to fight." Dr. Diminutive said.

"I'll take care of this agent! Go and get the money." `Dr. Bloodpudding said and went in front of them.

They all looked at each other and nodded.

"Let's go to the house in a hill... somewhere..." Dr. Diminutive said, confused for whatever the device is pointing sounds peculiar and left.

_Darn it! I've gotta end this, quick. _Perry thought and clenched his fists. Time to get this battle started.

Dr. Bloodpudding smirked and throw some old CDs at Perry, but the Platypus jumped backward, making his body face upside down, and used his tail to hit those CDs back at the evil scientist and at the device.

**...**

Heinz snigger, for he can't believe that he did a great job creating those contraptions regardless of its self-destruct buttons. "Even if Perry the Platypus destroys the first prototype, it would do nothing but waste his time."

"Impressive." Dr. Diminutive muttered.

**...**

"Ow!" One of the CDs hit his face, making him stumble.

Perry smirked, satisfied for making the evil scientist stumble, and jumped on top of the machine. _Since Doof created this, there has to be a self-destruct button on this thing._ He thought as he searches for that button with his close researcher device helping him. The device points something on top of the helmet and bingo. Perry smiled. A self-destruct button.

"Oi! I'm not done with you!" Dr. Bloodpudding yelled and threw a chair at the Platypus.

Perry dropped, making the chair missed him by a mile and goes down to press the button.

"Oh no you don't!" Dr. Bloodpudding punches him, but Perry dodged it and punch him on the cheek really hard, making his some of his teeth fell off. The evil scientist stumbled once again. This time, he couldn't fight back, for Perry's punch is too much for him to handle.

Perry smiled and pressed the self-destruct button. The device disappeared and Perry smiled at that. Two down, and a lot more to go.

"C-C-C-C-C-C..." Perry went closer to him, dragged him on the pole and ties him around it using a thick rope. "C-C-C-C-C-..."

Perry rolled his eyes. _Yeah, I know. _With that, he tucked his hat and left.

**With the gang...**

"Ta-da!" Ferb showed them the contraption they just built within 15 minutes, making the shinobis dumbfounded at their accomplishment. The contraption looks like the first edition of a laptop in the outside, however, if you stare at it for a long time, it looks like a miniature xerox machine. "Behold, the Ferb-a-scanner-top 3000!"

"I-Impossible. How did they do that?" Shikamaru asked, for he can't believe that those two 12-year old boys did and created it on their own within 15 minutes.

"Amazing." Hinata said, making her think that these boys can do anything even the impossible.

"Wait a second, when you said: _I destroyed your contraption yesterday_, you actually mean it?" Naruto asked, for he thought that he destroyed a bunch of toys yesterday.

"Yes, yes we did." Phineas respond cheerfully.

"Cool." Konohamaru said while Hanabi nodded in approval.

"Now remember," Candace said, getting the brothers' attention. "after this is done, I'll be taking _that _thing so Mom can see the evidence. Agree?"

"Um..." Phineas looks at Ferb then back at Candace. "Okay."

"Excellent." Candace said and rubs her palms together. Let's just hope that this one cannot be destroyed nor disappear.

"All right pal. Place the kunais and we'll do the rest. Ferb, open it." Phineas instructed.

Ferb flips it open. The device revealed a `holographic keyboard and a monitor. The keyboard is in front of Ferb and the monitor is in the center of the device so everyone can see it.

Everyone was amazed once again. They're something all right.

"Now, place it." Phineas instructed.

Naruto just nodded, for he can't find the perfect words to say while seeing this, and place the kunais on it.

* * *

**`I forgot that Baljeet has a fear of contractions.**

**`The helmet was an inspiration from the X-Men Movies. That's the helmet that Professor X (Charles Xavier) uses to find mutants.**

**`Dr. Bloodpudding (In case you didn't know, and based on Phineas and Ferb Wiki.) is a tall and skinny man with a large moustache and unusually styled red hair. He appears to be rather cynical.**

**`Inspiration from the Iron-Man Movies.**

**Well... I hope you like it, 'cause I'm still a rookie when it comes to battle scenes and explaining contraptions and stuff, so ah, yeah. -_-**


	24. LOVE MUFFIN is on a strike (Part 2)

"Shall I?" Ferb asked.

Phineas nodded. "Go for it."

Ferb turn his gaze on to the holographic keyboard and did some programming on it. Ferb stopped and looks at Naruto.

Naruto looks back at him. Now what is he telling him? He knows that Ferb doesn't talk much, a man of action and lets Phineas do all the talking. But... He's still having a hard time understanding _some_ of his actions.

Ferb gestured him to come on to his side, but no to avail. "Naruto?"

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah?"

"Could you please come here, so I can scan your palm print?"

"Is that what you're trying to tell me?"

The others sweat drop at this and a few (Candace and Shikamaru) face-palmed. Pathetic. Of course it's obvious! What's in this guy's brain anyway?

"Yes, yes it is." Ferb respond calmly, showing no signs of irritation on the blond.

Naruto nodded sharply and approached the British boy.

"Place your palm on the other scanner and we'll do the rest." Ferb instructed.

Naruto did what the boy told him. He placed his right palm on the other side and Ferb programmed the device to scan it. The device scans Naruto's palm, from top to bottom and vice-versa.

"That's about enough, thanks." Ferb said and Naruto removed his palm on the scanner. "Phineas?"

Phineas nods. "Right, let's kill the 3 minute mark, bro."

**...**

The evil organization, LOVE MUFFIN, stopped at their tracks and pants. That sure is a long brisk walk—more like running—but it's worth it. Sooner or later, they will have the money and take-over the Tri-State Area. After that, they might take-over the world, if they could.

"Wha-What does the second prototype says, Dr. Diminutive?" Heinz asked, oblivious on his surroundings.

"It's... In that, house." Dr. Diminutive respond and points at the north side.

Heinz followed his finger and his eyes widened. "What?! In there?! You're kidding right?!" He blurted.

"It's what the machine says, Heinz."

"But you can't go in there and cause chaos. That's my ex-wife's house."

"Don't tell me you still had feelings on your ex-wife, Doofie." Rodny retorted and smirked.

"WHAT?! NO! OF COURSE NOT! My daughter is probably in there! I have to get her out of the house!" Heinz said, convincing them not to start their 2nd plan, yet.

Rodny crossed his arms and looks at him skeptically. "What makes you think that?"

"Well duh! My ex-wife always had an appointment and barely stays in her house, leaving my baby girl alone. Vanessa is either hanging out with her friends, attending classes or using her laptop."

Rodny squealed like an insane fan girl, who just saw her favorite celebrity, surprising them. For they thought that he's a _pure_ man despite that he doesn't have a beard, mustache or _manly _arms. "Tell her to add me as her facebook friend and follow me on twitter. AloyseRodny is my username."

Doof gave him a weird look. Does he really have time to talk about this? Pathetic. So that's why Rodny is always online when he opens his `facebook or twitter account. "Yeah, sure whatever Rodny."

Rodny squealed again. "Oh goodie! Because I need more slaves to take-over the Tri-Sate Area and destroy Mt. Rushmore's puny heads."

"Is that why—"

"ENOUGH!" Dr. Diminutive butt in. "This is no time to talk such nonsense! We need to get the money now!"

They all nodded at Dr. Diminutive's response, making Rodny roll his eyes and Doof pout.

"But... What about my daughter?! We can't just jeopardize her! Besides, if it weren't for _me_, you're _all _still stuck at figuring out _who_ is the criminal." Doof said.

The members murmured something and looks at each other. Makes sense though. If Heinz didn't come, they would probably went on their separate ways and look for the criminal themselves. However, since they're evil, his words are still not enough.

"Look Heinz, we've wasted enough time. We don't care about your daughter, we only care about the money." Dr. Diminutive said.

This made Heinz wear a frown on his face. "But—"

"However, since we owe you, we shall not hurt her. Agree?"

Heinz pouted and crossed his arms. Well at least they know how to pay and show their gratitude. "Fine."

**...**

Perry pressed the button on his jet pack in full speed to keep up with LOVE MUFFIN and thwart their plan. He needs to stop them at all cost. Because not only Major Monogram trusted, and assigned him on his task, but also tell LOVE MUFFIN that they got the wrong guy. Perry gritted his teeth. Darn! The more he think about it, the more he want to ask Naruto a huge favor: To not tell his owner about his secret. But how? He can't speak English nor Japanese! He only knows Platypus, Beaver and other animal languages. This is tough.

A blaring sound was heard on his wrist communicator, which made him turn on his device.

The miniature screen revealed his boss' son, Monty Monogram, with a confused look on his face.

_"Um... Agent P, why are Dad and Carl are... Unconscious?"_ Monty asked as he scratches his head.

Perry pressed the Emergency English translator button on his wrist communicator. The wrist communicator gave him a miniature mic. **"You see Monty, LOVE MUFFIN is doing a good deed by searching for the criminal which made them... Uh, faint."** He said through the Emergency English translator miniature mic.

_"LOVE MUFFIN doing a good deed? Now that is new. Although, I think they're over-reacting. Hey, since my dad is still unconscious, can I help you?"_

An idea went into Perry's head. _That's a great idea Monty! You can tell Naruto my huge favor. Thank God you're still_ _available. _He thought. **"Sure, and I have a favor, well, two favors to ask, since my wrist communicator only works on the Organization. Not to the** **others."**

_"Cool, tell me where are you going and I'll be there." _Monty said, happy. For he can finally fight bad guys again.

**...**

"Hey Naruto," Phineas said and turn his gaze on the blond.

"Yeah?" Naruto asked, with his brows furrowed, while staring at the holographic monitor that's filled with mathematical equations and stuff.

"Did you touched both of the kunais?"

"Yeah... Why?"

"We're done." Ferb said and gave the kunai to Phineas.

"Here, this is your real kunai." Phineas said and hands the kunai to Naruto.

"What?" Naruto just stared at it.

"This is your real kunai since it has the same palm print as you have. While the other one has two palm prints on it." Phineas said while Naruto took his kunai and put it in his weapon's pouch. "Ferb has the other kunai that's been placed inside the resealable plastic bag. That way, neither of us can touch it. Plus, we removed your palm print on that kunai."

"Awesome." Hinata muttered. They're smart too, no doubt.

"Yep." Candace crossed her arms and smiled proudly. "That's my brothers."

"Cool." Naruto said and ruffled Phineas' hair. "You guys did a great job."

Phineas smiled at him. "Thanks pal."

Shikamaru yawned. he has to admit, these boys are smart and talented at the same time. They were able to create a very advanced and out of this world contraption within 15 minutes, plus, they figured out which the kunai belongs to Naruto in 3 minutes. Now that's unbelievable for a 12-year-old to do. In fact, he is thinking that their IQ are above his. If their world were the same. "I have to admit, you guys did a great job."

Phineas stares at him unbelievably. "T-Thanks." Ferb nods in approval.

"Now that's over," Candace approached the device while Ferb turned it off and closed it. "I'm gonna show this to Mom." She said and grabs the device. _Yes, finally._

"Cool... I think." Phineas said while Ferb shrugged. For he has no idea why Candace wants to show it to their Mom, since it's a device used for investigating.

"I really owe you guys. What do sa—"

"No one is going anywhere." Baljeet interrupted.

Everyone eyes him suspiciously. Now what does he want?

"No one is going anywhere until _I _called the police and tell them to bring Naruto in jail." He said and glares at Naruto.

"HOW COULD YOU!" Hinata blurted, surprising them. "The mob already did this to him. Is-Isn't this enough for you?"

"You are Hanabi's sister right? Why not activate your Byakugan and use it to see my point. Metaphorically."

Hearing this, made Hinata shocked. He knows about her Byakugan? But how? It's impossible that Hanabi nor their friends told him about it. And if their friends were gonna tell it, they would have to ask for their permission. This is bad. If the gossip spreads about their eyes in this dimension, people might try to posses it.

"I guess words are not enough." Naruto said with his fist clenched.

"Of course it is! Like the saying says: _Too see is to believe._" Baljeet said and intensifies his glare on Naruto.

"But not all things are—"

"Stay out of this, Phineas."

Phineas gritted his teeth. Darn, what's wrong with him?

"Look, I don't care whether you like me or not, but keep these words in that head of yours. No matter what happens, I will prove to the people that I'm innocent. Believe it!" Naruto said determinedly.

Baljeet rolled his eyes. There he goes and his so-called promises. At first, he found it inspiring, but it's getting rather old... And annoying.

Everyone remained silent for a while, not knowing what to do or say.

Phineas did a fake cough. Just enough to destroy the awkward silence. "Tha-That went well, why not re—"

A loud thing just exploded in the front yard, interrupting Phineas' suggestion after their awkward silence.

"Um... Isn't that explosion too late for the 4th of July?" Candace asked.

"Maybe there's a riot outside!" Konohamaru exclaimed and stood up from his seat.

"I'll check it out." Vanessa stood up from her chair and went to the door.

"Probably the police officers." Baljeet mumbled and crossed his arms.

Naruto sighed and sat on the couch. Let's just hope that whoever is doing that explosion is not another trouble.

**...**

Vanessa opened the door and peered behind it.

"Hi Vanessa!" Heinz greeted.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" She asked, a little surprise at her Dad's visit. "What's all with the explosion?"

"First of all, they're just sound explosion, second, thank goodness that you're all right, third, you need to get out of here. The criminal is in there."

"What are you talking about? There's no criminal in here." Vanessa protested.

"He is, according on the second prototype." Dr. Diminutive said from behind.

Vanessa turned around and her eyes widened in shock. How did her Father's friend got in here? "H-H-How?"

"Love to explain, but I gotta go." Dr. Diminutive bid his farewell and went to the living room.

"Hey, come back here!" Vanessa exclaimed and tries to stop him. However, someone grabbed her wrist and dragged her outside. "Hey let me go."

"It's okay Vanessa, just stay here." Heinz said and shut the door.

"Let me go dad!" Vanessa exclaimed as she struggles her dad's grip.

**...**

Dr. Diminutive stepped inside the living room, making everyone surprised at his presence, and looks at the second prototype. The second prototype points at the blond guy, sitting on the couch. He grinned evilly and approached him.

"What's a tiny old man doing here?" Konohamaru asked sarcastically.

Dr. Diminutive's eye twitched on the brunette's sarcastic question. He was gonna yell at him, but he opt to ignore and forget about it.

"Um... Can I... Help you?" Naruto asked.

Dr. Diminutive smirked evilly. _I guess he doesn't know why I'm here._ He thought and put the second prototype in his lab coat's pocket. "Why yes, yes I need your help."

"I've got a bad feeling about this." Phineas muttered.

"I need you to stand up and come with me in jail." Dr. Diminutive said.

Naruto grits his teeth. Darn! How did he got in here and how did he know that he's in this house? Unless... Of course! That device he just put in his pocket earlier! That must have led the old man here.

"I knew it!" Phineas exclaimed. Once again, his instincts were right.

"Hey! I was the first—"

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Dr. Diminutive butt in. "Now come with me and be a good boy."

"Never!" Naruto yelled. He stands on the couch and jumps away from him.

Dr. Diminutive shook his head in disbelief. "Tch. Tch. Tch."

Naruto landed 3 meters behind the tiny old man with anger in his eyes. "I'm innocent old man!"

"Pity. You leave me with no choice." Dr. Diminutive drew his gun. However, this is no ordinary gun. This gun is one of the four laser guns that LOVE MUFFIN created while waiting for Heinz and Rodny. The laser gun looks like a space-hand gun with a flat-pointed edge in the end. Its colors are three different shades of blue. Navy, Indigo and Sapphire—which represents its freeze to death specialty.

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. He has seen that thing before, but he doesn't know what it's called. "Remind me again,_ what_ is that thing?"

"It's a gun. It can kill a person just by shooting at him." Ferb respond.

"Now, come with me and no one will get hurt." Dr. Diminutive said while pointing his gun at them.

"Gang, get out of here. I'll take care of this old man." Naruto whispered, loud enough for them to hear.

"No way pal, we're not leaving you." Phineas whispered back.

"Besides, you are coming with me in jail." Baljeet said.

"Now's not the time Baljeet." Phineas said, almost yelling at him.

"Oh please, _that_ old man cannot harm us using that toy gun." Baljeet said and glared at Phineas.

"THAT'S ENOUGH TALK AND WHISPERING! You know indian kid," Dr. Diminutive said and points his laser gun on Baljeet. "You should never judge a book by its cover. Plus, you're getting on my nerves. Why not be the first one to die!" He laughed evilly and shoots his gun on Baljeet.

_I-It's n-not a toy._ Baljeet thought with fear in his eyes.

Naruto glanced at Baljeet. Just by glancing, he can tell that the boy is scared. "Get down!" He jumps through Baljeet, with his hands supporting his head and back, making them fall on the ground and avoids the laser bullet.

_Thud!_

The laser bullet did missed Baljeet, with the help of Naruto, but it is now heading towards Candace.

"Run Candace!" Phineas yelled.

"Duck, Candace!" Naruto yelled, still on the ground with Baljeet.

Candace stared at it. Also feeling the same fear that Baljeet has earlier—You're too scared to move an inch.

"Watch out!" Hinata yelled and yanked Candace to her side.

Candace screamed, surprised at Hinata's strong yank on her right wrist, and let go of the Ferb-a-scanner-top-3000 on her hands impulsively.

The laser bullet hit the device, turning it into a block of ice, and fell on the ground.

"NO! MY EVIDENCE! I-I-IT'S GONE, NO!" Candace yelled and pouts like a child while the device fell on the floor and cracked into pieces.

"A-At least you're alright." Hinata said, soothing her.

"Hmp. You're lucky that my freeze-to-death-laser-gun-erator didn't hit you. And if it did hit you, you'll freeze to death." Dr. Diminutive said and laughed evilly.

Baljeet shuddered. That almost hit him. Thank God he is still alive.

Hinata glared at him. How could he?! Hurting the innocent! That's unforgivable!

Naruto stands up and glares at the tiny old man. "Leave them out of this old man! It's I whom you want right?"

"Hmp. I was just teaching that indian kid a lesson. Although, you are correct. It's you whom I want and you're not going anywhere." Dr. Diminutive shoots another laser bullet at him.

"Run gang!" Naruto grabs the pillow and thew it at the laser bullet while the gang runs outside.

"Come on Baljeet." Isabella said and she and Phineas grab Baljeet's wrists and drags him outside.

"N-Naruto..." Hinata stuttered and met his gaze with a concerened look in her eyes. "... I... I... I..."

Naruto sighed. She's worried about him. He just knew it. "I'll be fine Hinata. Believe it!" He said and gave her his usual grin.

Hinata just nodded and followed the gang outside.

Naruto shifted his gaze at the tiny old man and shot an intense glare that almost beat Neji's 'Hyuga glare'. This ends now.

Dr. Diminutive laughed evilly and shot another laserr bullet at him.

Naruto scanned the place. _I need something to use as a defence. And..._ He shifted his head on his far right. _Gotcha!_ He smirked and dived on the floor. He moved his hands forward and use it to touch the floor. With his full strength, he did a back flip and landed on the floor.

"Do you really need to put on a show to avoid my laser bullet?"

Naruto chuckled. "Nope."

"Fair enough." Dr. Diminutive shrugged and shot another one.

Naruto quickly grabbed the hand mirror on the desk and observes the laser bullet. He took a deep breath and used the hand mirror to deflect it. The laser bullet is now heading at a shocked Dr. Diminutive. He screamed and went behind the couch just in time. For the laser bullet turned the couch into ice.

_Gotcha._ Naruto thought and followed the gang outside, dropping the hand mirror and leaving a shuddering Dr. Diminutive behind the couch.

**...**

"Is everyone—Oh darn." Naruto said and stopped at his tracks. He was expecting that the gang are sprawled in the front yard, but instead, they are huddling—or probably on a straight line—staring at the pepole wearing lab coats.

"There's the criminal!" Heinz yelled and points at Naruto who's behind Hinata.

"Now!" Rodny instructed and he and Heinz, who's still holding Vanessa's wrist, drew a few paces backwards.

"Dad, I told you, he's innocent." Vanessa protested as she struggles her dad's grasp.

"Cut it out Vanessa. He's mesmerizing you, and I can't believe that he has back-up." Heinz said.

"They're my friends!" Vanessa protested.

"Gang, what are they doing?" Naruto asked, glaring at the evil scientists.

"They're gonna shoot at us." Phineas said, sounded scared.

"What the?! Hey! It's I whom you want right?! Don't let them into this!" Naruto yelled.

"It's true, however, they keep on telling that you're innocent, so we have no choice but to kill them as well." Rodny said.

"Why you!" Naruto was gonna charge through Rodny but the shooting of the laser bullets made him stop and stare at it. "Darn it!" He yelled while clenching his fists.

"It is happening again." Baljeet said and shudders. For fear is coming back again. That same fear earlier when Dr. Diminutive shot the laser bullet at him.

* * *

**`Did anyone laughed, smiled, giggled or chuckled? Anyone? No? Yes? Maybe? Depends? Okay.**

**- Gamelover41592, now Baljeet will open his eyes and realize what he's doing.**

**I was gonna update this last week, but my Mom keeps on nagging me about those stupid chores and forbids me to use the internet until I finished them all. I hate it. -_-**

**I'll try update the next chapter before or after Friday.**


	25. A Battle that you won't expect

**Warning: It's not really, but... I've re-read this chapter and my other personality said it's a bit rushed. I erase and try it again, but it's still the same. I just revised it. So here it is.**

* * *

Perry, who's down the hill and behind between the oak tree and a huge rock with Monty standing on his left side, punched the ground. Darn it! He's too late; They're too late. The laser bullet are coming at them! He can't do anything but watch. _Forgive me, Linda, Lawrence._

Monty closed his eyes and clenched his teeth and fists. "I-I-I'm sorry, Agent P."

Perry shook his head. _It's not your fault, Monty._

**...**

"Everyone, get outta here! You shouldn't be here." Naruto said and glanced at the laser bullets. They're getting closer. He has to make a move. And fast.

"No way pal, we can get through this." Phineas said, trying to sound optimistic regardless of their situation.

"B-But h-how?" Isabella stuttered. Her voice is shaky.

"Can you guys just create a powerful shield or something?" Konohamaru asked, trying to control his shaky voice.

_Troublesome, I should have trust my instincts._ Shikamaru thought as he grits his teeth.

"Shield?" Naruto muttered and an idea snapped on his head. Of course! They have their shield all along! She can do it. He knows she can. He shifted his gaze on Hinata, who's looked a little scared. "Hinata,"

Hinata turned around and met Naruto's gaze. She blushed for their proximity. "Hai?"

"You... You're our shield. You can use that jutsu to protect us."

"Naruto, I—"

"You can do it Hinata." He said and gave her another grin. "'Cause _we_ believe in you."

Hinata stared at him. He believes her... They believe her. She can do it, she knows she can. Their lives are hanging on the line here. She sighed and nodded. "Thank you." She drew a few paces forward and observed the bullets. _Byakugan!_ She activated her family's kekkei genkei and went on her fighting stance. It's now or never.

"You can do it Hinata!" Naruto cheered.

Hinata let out a deep breath and moves her arms rapidly in every direction.

"Cool!" Phineas exclaimed as he keenly stares at her.

Her palms emit streams of constant chakra, forming into thin, sharp, blades and it covered them in a defensive arc-shape._ Protection of Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!_

The laser bullets hit the semi-circle chakra and it all bounce off it, making the gang sigh in relief and the evil scientists gape. At the same time, a tremendous amount of force spread out across her attack range.

Heinz screamed and hugged Vanessa. For the tremendous force is starting to give him a phobia. "I-Is this the same thing that she used on me?"

Vanessa rolled her eyes. Good grief. It's just a powerful force, and it won't kill them. It'll just throw them somewhere. "No dad, this is different."

"The laser bullets!" The fat evil scientist yelled and avoids the red-colored laser bullet which burns its target.

Rodny screamed like a girl and avoids the gray-colored laser bullet which paralyzes its target.

"Run Vanessa!" Heinz shoved her away and avoids the yellow-colored laser bullet which gives a deadly electric shock on its target.

Vanessa stumbled and rolled down the hill uncontrollably.

**...**

Perry tucked his fedora and Monty's jeans. _What's going on? Did the laser bullets hit them? I hope not._ "Grr?"

Monty grits his teeth, holds the tree tightly and tries to peer behind it without getting any dusts on his eyes. "I-I-I don' know what it is Agent P, but... It seems there's a semi-circle blue aura in front of that house."

_Semi-Circle?_ Perry mentally asked. _What... Does... That... Mean?_

**...**

Hinata stopped moving her arms, making the semi-circle chakra fade slowly, and deactivate her Byakugan. "Is everyone alright?"

"Better than alright! You saved us! Thanks Hinata!" Naruto grinned and hugs her from behind as a sign of his 'gratitude'.

"Y-You're w-welcome." Hinata stammered and tries to hide her faint blush.

"Yeah! Thanks Hinata!" Phineas said and smiled keenly. _And I thought ninjas only do hand-to-hand combat. But Naruto's rasengan and Hinata's jutsu are something else. I can't wait to see more._

"We really owe you." Isabella said.

"You saved me twice, thanks." Candace said.

"You're awesome onee-san." Hanabi said.

_I'm... Saved... Again... I owe them... I owe... Naruto and Hinata for saving my life. I can't believe that stupid prize blinded me. _Baljeet thought as he observes his friends celebrating. They sure are happy.

Shikamaru sighed in relief. That was close.

"Celebrating eh?"

The gang stopped celebrating and turn around. Their eyes widened in shock. He's still here? And they thought Naruto beat him up real good.

"You criminal, you thought that the laser bullet turned me into ice well guess what? You... Are... Wrong" Dr. Diminutive said and laughed evilly.

"Look old man, I did it on purpose." Naruto said angrily and let go of his hug on Hinata—much to the girl's dismay.

"Whatever. Since _I_ saw everything, I shall also get your _girlfriend's_ magical powers." Dr. Diminutive smirked evilly and points his gun at them.

"NO WAY!" Naruto quickly placed his left arm in a protective position in front of Hinata. "You want me right? Leave them out of this!"

"Whatever. Because this time you shall—Ow!"

Naruto gave Dr. Diminutive a right uppercut, for he is getting on his nerves. "You're all talk old man!"

Dr. Diminutive fell on the ground with a swelling on his chin.

"Get him!" The fat evil scientist yelled and they all charged through Naruto.

**...**

"Agent P! They're gonna start a fight. What should we do?" Monty asked and looked down at Perry.

Perry placed his hand on his chin. Fighting back is their only option, however, if owners sees him, he's doomed. "Grrr..." He points his finger on Monty.

A questioning look appeared on Monty's face. "Me?"

Perry nods and punched his left palm, using his right fist, again and again. _If I do this slowly, you'll understand what I'm telling._

"I'll... Fight, them?" Monty asked. "But... What about you?"

Perry nods. Bingo. He points his finger at himself, punches his left palm and made a silent gesture.

"You'll fight silently, so your owners couldn't see you?"

Perry snored. _Close, but I think that'll do._ He nods and gave him a thumbs up.

"Right. I won't let you down Agent P. But first, I gotta save Vanessa." Monty said and left Perry behind the oak tree to save Vanessa.

Perry nods them smirked. _So that's why our voice sounded a little scary earlier._

**...**

"Help! I can't stop rolling!"

"Vanessa!" Ferb scampered away from the gang to save Vanessa.

"Wait bro." Phineas said, getting his brother's attention and a hand rested on his shoulder. Wondering, he turn his head to see who it is.

"Just let him be." Isabella said.

"Hey uh... What should we do?" Konohamaru asked.

"Well they're slow runners. But if it's a fight they want, then it's a fight they'll get!" Naruto charged through the evil scientists. He made a hand sign and activated some clones. The clones appeared in a puff of smokes while the original Naruto moved his hands beside the clones. "You know what to do!"

"Right." The clones nodded and started preparing the Rasengan on both palms.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. There he goes again. Charging through the enemy without a plan. "He's such an idiot."

"Agreed." Candace nodded.

"Although, he does have a point." Isabella said.

"Right." Phineas nodded. "Gang, I know what else we're gonna do today."

"Just one reminder, _don't _let their laser guns hit you." Shikamaru said and they all nodded.

"Time to avenge my evidence!" Candace charged through the evil scientists making the gang sweat drop at her reason.

**...**

"Gotcha!" Ferb and Monty caught Vanessa before she hit the rock behind them, with their hands on her back and shoulder.

"You okay?" Ferb and Monty asked in unison.

"Um... Thanks? Ferb, Monty." Vanessa respond.

**...**

"Take this, fat man and ugly old man! Rasengan!" Naruto moved his hands forward and hit the fat evil scientist's and Rodny's guts.

"Mommy, help!" Rodny shrieked.

Naruto pushed the Rasengans even harder and sent them flying.

"You may have defeated them, but you'll never defeat me." Heinz said and glared at him.

Naruto turned around and his eyes widened in shock. _He... He's the same guy that my clone fought earlier._

Heinz sprinted towards Naruto, with his fist clenched ready to punch him. Unfortunately, Naruto moved his head on his right to dodge it and punched his gut. Heinz spat out some saliva—making Naruto wear an obnoxious expression on his face and back off quickly—and hold his gut. "You know, kid..." Heinz coughed and spat more saliva. "There's something familiar about that symbol on your forehead and I can't remember when and how." He said and fell on the ground, holding his gut.

"Ha! It's our lucky day. Not only that we'll get the money but we'll also get the girl with magical powers." The macho evil scientist smirked. "Let's strangle her!" The three evil scientists charged through Hinata.

Hinata clenches her fists and teeth. Shrouds of chakra forming into large Lion heads are slowly covering her hands.

"We've got you!" They laughed evilly and altogether, they moved their hands forward to strangle her.

Using her fast reflexes, Hinata lowered her body to avoid their hands. She quickly backed off and used her Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists to hit her opponents' guts, chins and chests. The evil scientists screamed in pain, stumbled and rolled down the hill uncontrollably.

Phineas observed the evil scientist, who's charging towards him, carefully. The female curly-haired evil scientist punched Phineas, but the boy is fully alerted and dodged it. Phineas kicked her ankle, causing her to almost stumble.

She laughed evilly. "Do you think kicking my ankle can—"

"Eat this ugly lady!" Konohamaru jumped, high enough to reach her face, and punched her cheek, hard-core. This time, it's strong enough make her stumble and roll down the hill.

"Nice one, pal." Phineas said and gave him a thumbs up.

Konohamaru grinned and rubbed his nose. "Thanks."

**...**

She sat up and rubs her cheek. "You puny little—Ow!" Perry punched her head and she fainted.

_That's great kids, keep on sending them down here._ Perry thought and placed the handcuffs on the evil scientist's wrists.

**Somewhere in Danville...**

"Blast it! It's been 4 hours and we haven't found the criminal!" Buford complained and glared at Thaddeus. "Are you sure that we're going on the right way, nerd?"

"According on my instincts, he's somewhere close by." Thaddeus said proudly as he adjusts his glasses.

Buford quickly grabbed his shirt collar and pulls him up into the air.

"Hey! My glasses! Take it easy! And, put me down!" Thaddeus said and sweats nervously. For he has a feeling that Buford might do something horrible than a regular bully wedgie.

"Who cares about it runt! If we encountered another smokey imposter, you're_ dead_." Buford said harshly and shoves him.

"I-I-I s-swear I-I-I'm r-right. H-He's presumably—"

" 100 metres away."

Buford's and Thaddeus' eyes widened in shock. Someone's after the money as well? This is bad, they have to find him quick.

"Who are you?" Buford asked and faced his right.

He smirked and stood up from his seat. "Just a regular guy."

"Fine," Buford let go of his grasp on Thaddeus' shirt collar and glared at him. "_Dresser man_! Do you want the money as well?"

"Ow!" Thaddeus grimaced and rubs his butt.

"I don't care about the money." He respond.

"Oh really?" Buford eyes him suspiciously and smirks.

He sighed in exasperation. "If I really _want_ the money, then I wouldn't help you worthless slackers."_  
_

"Who are you calling slackers, _scumbag_?" Buford retorted. "I think that—"

He quickly went in front of Buford in a matter of seconds, crouching, and points his knife on the bully's neck. Buford shudders at this case. Now he knows how the victims feel when the criminal attacked them. "You know," Buford looks into his eyes and got mesmerized. As if he's going into this strange new world that it's really hard to explain what it looks like. "you're getting on my nerves. However, since you and your pip-squeak friend are the only ones who are here, you shall follow my command. Go 100 metres straight and you'll find that blond kid. If you had caught him, bring him to me as soon as possible."

"Yes, yes I will." Buford respond without any hesitations.

"And you," He looked straight into Thaddeus' eyes which made him flinched. "you'll do the same."

"Y-Yes, I will." Thaddeus stood up.

"Come on, nerd." Buford said and he and Thaddeus left the man alone.

He sighed in relief. _I guess my genjutsu worked only to whoever's close to me. They only saw the light and the effect is nil. But it doesn't matter, my plan will work soon._

**At Vanessa's front yard...**

Isabella stumbled.

The evil scientist smirked and slowly approaches her, making sure that she is getting more scared at her situation.

Isabella backs off slowly. Like a spider crawling backwards on its prey.

"Isabella! Watch out!" Phineas went on her aid and placed his right arm in a protective position in front of Isabella while the other one is on a fighting position. "That's far as you go."

The evil scientist's smiked broaden. Jackpot. Two 12-year old kids equals twice the evil deed. It must be his lucky day.

"Isabella, run." Phineas said but no to avail.

Isabella won't budge.

"Phineas..." Isabella said and glanced at her back. There's no time to explain. She quickly jumped through Phineas, making them fall on the ground together with Isabella on top of him. After their fall, a compressed vacuüm shell passed them and hit the evil scientist, which send him flying away.

"Are you okay?" Phineas and Isabella asked at the same time. "Oops," They stood up and dusts off the invisible dusts on their attires. "you first."

They laughed. For it feels like they can read each others minds, without knowing, and say the same words at the same time.

"That was..." Phineas paused to find the perfect word that'll fit his sentence.

"Coincidental?" Isabella asked and giggled.

Phineas chuckled. "Yeah... But, what was that compressed vacuüm shell earlier?"

"That was Hanabi's jutsu. It's part of our plan."

Phineas cocked an eyebrow. "Wait..." He scratches his neck. "Are you just acting that you're scared?"

"Yep. That reminds me, I finally got my act-like-you're-scared-patch."

"Cool."

"Baljeet, _could _you _please_ fight back?" Candace asked sarcastically and punched another evil scientist behind her.

Baljeet pouts and crossed his arms. "I'm a math genius, not a fighter."

Candace rolled her eyes. "Whatever."

"If you _are_ a math genius, then you should know that these people are gonna attack you from behind." Shikamaru retorted, saying that he should be more attentive.

Baljeet turned around and his eyes widened in shock. He yelped. For 3 evil scientists are behind him, ready to use their laser guns at him. However, instead of shooting him, they remained standing. As if someone paralyzed them.

"Shadow strangle jutsu." Shikamaru said and the shadows under them, became long arms and its hands strangles them. Choking and making them let go of their laser guns.

Blajeet just stood there, dumbfounded and scared. Dumfounded, for the shadows strangled them without any contraptions controlling them. Scared, for it feels like the laser bullets all over again.

The evils scientists dropped their knees, panting, and the large shadow underneath them slowly fades and returns to Shikamaru. "W-W-W-We g-g-give u-up."

Shikamaru smirked in satisfaction. His left arm may be broken, but he can still fight. How awesome is that.

"Hey Ferb," Ferb looks at Monty with a calm expression on his face. According to his new pal, Monty Monogram, he's an _agent_ working on an organization; These people they are facing are evil, preferred to be called _evil scientists_. Despite that their purpose is to catch the criminal—which is a good thing though—his organization had a hunch that they have an evil purpose behind it. It's either forming an Alliance, get the money or use him to take over the Tri-State Area. "let's show them whose boss."

Ferb nods and removed his shoes. He tied the shoelaces together and created `nunchucks out of it.

The ugly one crab armed evil scientist punches Monty, but he bent down to dodge it. Monty punched the man's gut, did a back flip and stopped in the middle, so he is facing upside down. Monty used his legs to strangle the evil scientist, and with his full strength, yanked and threw him away.

The evil scientists yelp, for he has no idea when and what he will land on to.

Naruto punched his opponent's cheek, hard-core, which made some of his teeth fell off and sent him flying with a very strong impact. "HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THAT I'M INNOCENT?!"

"This is so embarrassing!" He yelped.

Ferb bent his elbow and use it to hit the evil scientist's gut, who's behind him. He lowered his head and the evil scientist in front of him missed his punch on Ferb. Instead, he punched his comrade and stumbled. Ferb kicked them and they rolled down the hill.

"THAT'S IT! YOU PEOPLE JUST KEPT ON COMING! I HAVE NO CHOICE BUT TO HIT YOU ALL AT ONCE." Naruto made a hand sign and activated two clones. He lift his right arm and his two clones placed their hands on the original's left palm. They focus their chakras to create the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken. "Gang, get out of the place you're in! 'Cause I don't wanna send you flying!"

"Hold on a sec Naruto, are you sure about this?" Shikamaru asked, for he's anxious about his friend's plan.

Naruto smirked in satisfaction. "I am, Shikamaru."

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Whatever he is planning, let's just hope it will work.

"NOT SO FAST!" One of the evil scientists yelled and three of them stepped closer to the gang. They stopped a meter away from them.

Naruto's eyes widened in shock, causing him to lose his focus on preparing his Rasenshuriken, and making it slowly fades and disappear. _No... H-How?_

`Rodrigo, who is gripping Hinata's left wrist really tight, smirked evilly. "Give up, blond boy. 'Cause _we_ got your friends."

"Don't listen to him Naruto! We're fine!" Phineas yelled, who got also caught.

"Shut up kid!" The evil scientist, who's dressed like an astronaut, tightened his grasp on Phineas' wrists and kicked his ankle.

"Let go him!" Isabella yelled angrily and glare immensely at the evil astronaut.

Phineas grimaced and bit his lip. "Don't... I-I'm fine, Isabella." He said, trying to smile regardless of his situation.

"Hey boss, we're... Sorry." Konohamaru said from behind and pants.

"Again, don't blame yourselves. We're fine. Really." Candace said and winced in pain.

Rodrigo sighed in disbelief and snickered. "Poor little kid and beautiful teenagers. They pushed the three 12 year olds out-of-the-way just so they can save them and be our hostages. How pathetic."

"What do you want?" Naruto asked, in a mad and serious tone, and glares at Rodrigo.

Rodrigo smirked evilly. "Isn't it obvious? _We_ want the money. And to _get_ the money, you will have to come with us in jail, whether _you_ are the criminal or not."

Naruto grits his teeth and his arms are trembling in fear. Should he really give up in order to save his friends?

"Do not do it!" Baljeet yelled, making everyone look at him suspiciously. "He is _not_ the criminal! The prize is blinding you!"

Naruto mentally smiled. _I guess... He thinks that... I'm not the criminal anymore... That's good..._

"A charming speech. However, I am not _not_ falling on that. I don't care if the prize is blinding me. I don't care if he is the criminal or not. I only want the money." Rodrigo laughed evilly and points his laser gun on Hinata.

"You monster!" Konohamaru exclaimed and glared at Rodrigo. How could he?

"Shut your mouth kid!" Rodrigo said and continued laughing evilly."Blond boy, you better give up. But don't worry, if you give up, we'll let them go."

Monty glared at Rodrigo. He shouldn't trust him. He's probably the most evil member of LOVE MUFFIN. "Don't do it! He's evil! He will not do what he says!"

"Naruto, do not do it." Baljeet said harshly.

"I... I..." Naruto swallowed his nervousness. "I'm sorry, gang... But, I have to do it. I can't just abandon them. I can't just let them die. They're our friends and I let you all into this."

A sad expression appeared on Candace's face. Despite of his idiocy, I guess he has a good heart. "W-Why?" She muttered.

"Because, those who abandon their friends are worse than trash. That's what my sensei told me."

Hinata bit her lip and lowered her head in disbelief. _Naruto... I... I... I'm... Sorry..._

Phineas grits his teeth and closed his eyes. Dang it! If only he didn't agree on going to Downtown Danville, then none of these would have happen.

Baljeet stood frozen. For Naruto's last sentence made a lot of sense. In fact, it's probably the most inspiring quote he had ever heard.

Rodrigo smirked evilly. Piece of cake. "Excellent choice. Let the red-haired kid and teenager go."

The two evil scientists behind Rodrigo nodded and went behind Naruto. They let go of their grasp on Phineas' and Candace's wrists and go back on their positions earlier. Phineas and Candace crouched, rubs their aching wrists and pants.

"You guys okay?" Isabella approached them and placed her hands on their shoulders.

"We are, thanks." Phineas said and placed his hand on top of hers, proving he's okay, which made Isabella squealed mentally in delight.

"_All_ of them." Naruto said harshly and stuck his hand in front of Hinata.

Rodrigo rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat. "Fine. Take your girlfriend who has an awesome, yet unusual powers." He let go of his grasp on her wrist. "I'll get her powers later."

Naruto quickly, yet gently, grabbed her hand and dragged Hinata behind him. He let go of his hand on hers and glared at Rodrigo.

"Now, come and be a—" Rodrigo gasped and looked behind him. His eyes widened in shock. "W-Wha?"

The clone tightened his grasp on Rodrigo's back and smirked. "Surprised?"

Rodrigo gaped and scans every place. All of the remaining member of LOVE MUFFIN have a clone behind them, grasping their backs. "... You... Tricked... Me..."

Naruto clenched his free fist and the clones beside him disappeared. "True, I used my time to activated some clones silently while that stupid mouth of yours is talking."

Rodrigo wiggles his body to escape the clone's grasp, but no to avail. "You pathetic blond boy! Do you realize how embarrassing my—"

"Shut your stupid mouth!" Naruto interrupted and throws the Wind Release: Rasenshuriken towards the evil scientists. The Rasenshuriken inches away from Rodrigo's nose and exploded, causing a blinding flash of light, that forced the gang closed their eyes, and a tremendous amount of force—that almost rivaled Hinata and Hanabi's Eight Trigrams Vacuum Palm—which sent them flying away from the Tri-State Area.

"Curse you blond boy!" They yelled. Nervously and Furiously.

Naruto stood in a slouching position and pants heavily. Creating a new version of the Rasenshuriken, whose purpose is to send its opponent flying away and land somewhere on the planet, takes a lot of chakra. In fact, his chakra's average is probably nil, since he had also activated some clones and created two Rasengans earlier. "We... Did... It... We're... All... Safe..." He muttered and tries to stand properly and face his friends. However, since he's drowsy and exhausted, he can't stand properly and he is slowly losing his consciousness.

"Naruto!" The gang, except Monty who hasn't introduced himself to the blond and he just stared at him worriedly, yelled.

Hinata quickly caught Naruto before his unconscious body hit the ground and placed his left arm on her shoulder.

"Is he okay?" Konohamaru approached them and place Naruto's right arm on his shoulder.

"I hope so, let's lie him under that tree." Hinata said and she and Konohamaru took the blond under the tree. Once they reached the tree, they removed the blond's arms on their shoulders and lies him gently on the grass underneath the tree. Hinata gently lift his head with her left hand behind it and removed his forehead protector. She gave the forehead protector to Konohamaru, lies back his head and placed her right palm on his forehead.

"Hey, uh... Should I call the ambulance?" Candace asked.

Hinata sighed in relief and shook her. "He's fine. He just got exhausted."

"Alright, you're the expert." Candace said.

"That reminds me, we... Uh..." Phineas scratches his neck and everyone looked at him. "We haven't... Introduced each other formally..." He chuckled.

Shikamaru smirked and nods. "Guess you're right."

"Why not we erased everything that has happened earlier and start from the top." Phineas asked and the gang nods in approval.

**After 4 minutes...**

"Hey Agent P. Sorry if I'm... Ah... Late..." Monty said as he scratches his hair.

Perry just rolled his eyes. He probably talked to Vanessa that's why he's late.

"Anyway, shall we. go back to O-W-C-A with these uh... Prisoners?"

"You can't keep us in this `cage forever you know!" One of the evil scientist complained as he smacks the glass cage.

Perry rolled his eyes and pressed the button on the cage. The cage teleports them to O-W-C-A's HQ.

"Uh... I guess that took care of them."

Perry nods and took another glance on the top of the hill. They may have won the fight, but Naruto might still knows about his secret. He has to find a way to talk to Naruto once they got home. Perry tucked his fedora and activated his jet pack. "Grrr..."

Monty nods and put his jet pack on. "Right."

With that, Perry and Monty set off to O-W-C-A.

**...**

**...**

Naruto slowly opens his eyes and blinks constantly to remove his blurry vision. He scans the place. Everything seems okay after he lose his consciousness. The gang looks like they're having fun. Some of them are laughing together and some are having a pleasant conversation. Naruto sat up and rubs his head.

"Hey pal! Nice to see that you're awake." Phineas said and grinned at the blond.

Naruto grinned back. "Hey Phin! What happened after I fainted?" He scanned the place once again. Everyone is sprawled under the tree and their attentions are on him—Except Shikamaru who's sleeping a meter away from him.

"Well, not much. We just have a nice conversation and introduced ourselves formally." Phineas said and gave him his forehead protector, a sandwich and a canned drink. "Here. That battle must be pretty exhausting."

"Thanks." Naruto took what the red-haired gave him. He put the forehead protector inside his pocket, placed the canned drink beside him and unwraps the sandwich bag. "So..." Naruto took a bite from his sandwich, "Wat dapen?"

"_Don't talk when your mouth is full._" Candace scolded.

Naruto swallowed his first bite and chuckled. "Sorry... So... Ah... What did you guys t—"

"THERE HE IS!" Buford yelled, running towards the gang with Thaddeus, and caught their attentions.

Seeing Buford, Naruto flinched and a worried, yet awkward expression expressions appeared on his face. _Th-That's the same kid whom I saw earlier._

"Buford!" Baljeet yelled, grinning at his bully friend. However, his grin slowly disappears as he saw something unusual in Buford's eyes.

Isabella glared at Buford's companion, Thaddeus, and clenched her fists. _Not him again._

"Hey Thad! Hey Buford!" Phineas greeted. "You're—"

Buford jumps through Naruto, interrupting Phineas' suggestion, but Naruto quickly back off. "You're not getting away that easy! Get him, nerd!"

"No! Buford! He is innocent! The prize is blinding you!" Baljeet protested, hoping that his bully friend will understand.

"That's what they all say!" Thaddeus retorted and charged through Naruto. However, something or someone stopped him from doing do. It feels like someone is controlling him and his body cannot move.

"That's enough kid, you too, buzz cut." Shikamaru said, who just woke up from his deep slumber due to the troublesome noise, while using his Shadow possession jutsu on Buford and Thaddeus.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thanks Shikamaru."

"Let me go pineapple head guy!" Buford yelled.

"Buford," Baljeet approached his bully friend, "what is wrong with your eyes?"

"Nothing's wrong! I'm perfectly fine!" Buford respond angrily.

"Does he had sore eyes or something?" Candace asked.

Baljeet shook his head. "No, that is impossible. If he had sore eyes, his mother would not let him go outside unless he is completely healed."

"Plus, the color of his eyes should be white. Not blue." Ferb added.

"BLUE? BUT THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Phineas blurted.

_Indeed, it is impossible. Unless..._ Hinata thought and uses her Byakugan to find out what's wrong on Buford's and Thaddeus' eyes.

"Should we take him to the hospital?" Isabella asked.

"I don't think so. The doctors might say that we're _wasting_time on such_ foolishness_." Candace said, stressing the last words.

"Ferb, try to remove it. Maybe those are contact lenses." Phineas said and Ferb does what he's told.

"Better hurry." Shikamaru mumbled.

Ferb nods and went closer to Buford. He slowly scans the bully's eyes. Unfortunately, they're not contact lenses. He shifted his gaze on Thaddeus' eyes. After 5 seconds, he also concluded the same thing. "T—"

"Wait." Hinata butt in, with her Byakugan activated, and approached Buford and Thaddeus. "I think I know what's wrong."

Ferb nods. "It's all up to you, Hinata." He said and stepped backwards.

Hinata nodded back and shifted her gaze on Buford. She crouched in front of the bully and made a few hand signs. After that, she gently taps his forehead and muttered, "Release."

Buford opened his eyes in shock and stumbled. "What happened?" He asked Shikamaru's jutsu slowly leaves Buford's shadow.

"Buford!" Baljeet yelled and hugs him on impulse, making everyone sweat drop and stare at him awkwardly. "Um..." Baljeet quickly let go of his hug and pats Buford's back "I-It's nice to see that you're okay."

"What the?" Buford asked, grimacing at Baljeet.

Hinata went closer to Thaddeus and did the same thing. "Release."

Shikamaru's jutsu left Thaddeus' shadow, causing the boy to hit his butt on the ground. "Ow! Who the heck... Oh... Hello..."

"What happened? All I know is that..."

"Hey Hinata," Phineas asked while Hinata looked at him. "how did you do that?"

"Well... It's nothing. I just released them from the genjutsu. I think the reason why the color of their eyes are blue, is because of the genjutsu."

"Genjutsu?" Phineas asked curiously.

"It's an illusion. Someone created an illusion on them, so that they'll think that Naruto is the criminal." Shikamaru said and went back to sleep.

"It must be the criminal!" Naruto blurted and clenched his fists. Whoever is that criminal should be scared. For he will soon feel the wrath of Naruto Uzumaki, for letting the people accuse him on his criminal acts.

"Tch. Good luck. I will get the money before _you_ do." Thaddeus said proudly and left the gang.

Phineas sighed in defeat. "... Well... At least they don't think that you're the criminal."

"CAN SOMEONE TELL ME WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?" Buford yelled.

"Relax Buford, we'll tell you everything." Phineas said.

**...**

**...  
**

Meters away from Vanessa's house, the real criminal sighs. For his plan didn't work and they figured out he's been using genjutsu to let the people think that Naruto is the criminal. He let out another sigh and observes the gang. _Those kids failed me. However, this is not the end. Now I know who will be the next one who can truly bring Naruto to me._ He thought and smirked evilly.

* * *

**`Remember that scene on Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension?**

**`Remember Rodrigo from the episode "Minor Monogram"? And did you know that he was named after Dan Povenmire's—One of the creators and executive producers of the show and the voice actor of Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz—nephew?**

**`Who has watched "The Avengers"? If you had watched it, that's the same cage that S-H-I-E-L-D put Loki in.**

**- Gamelover41592, what did you think of the "Kakashi Speech"? I hope it's okay, 'cause I'm having a war with the writer's block while I'm writing this.**

**Hey guys, I've got a challenge for you and here it is: A choice has to be made. Whether the consequences are good or bad, you've just got to do it.**

**If you want, you can guess whose character will make that choice.**

**Whewwwww, that was stupendously long, and this is probably the last-long chapter.**


	26. Life-Threatening Choice

_"All right, here's the thing, we should solve this mystery tomorrow. You should go home and rest, since that fight is pretty exhausting. We'll meet tomorrow at the Flynn-Fletcher's."_

_Phineas nodded sharply and smiled keenly. "Sure thing Shikamaru! What time will you guys come?" He asked, but his friends are not responding. They're all too busy talking to each other. "Um... Gang, can you hear me?" He asked again, but no to avail. They're all ignoring him. Even Ferb, Isabella, Candace (sometimes) and Naruto, who are always ready to talk and listen to him are ignoring him. It feels like he's not even there._

_Phineas couldn't take it anymore and furrowed his eyebrows. How come they're ignoring him?! Not that he wanted the attentions all by himself, but he's just curious why. "Gang, I'm serious about this I—" He stopped and his body started trembling. For something, or someone, is pulling his friends away from him, leaving a black trail of really long carpets ahead. 'Wha-What's going on?' He thought._

**_..._**

_"Listen Naruto, you have to..."_

_"Hey Naruto!" Phineas called, but no to avail. The blond is busy to whatever Monty is telling him. "Naruto? Can you hear me pal? What are you doing here?"_

_"How come I can't?! Shouldn't they have the right to know about this?!" Naruto angrily protested while clenching his fist._

_"What should I know?" Phineas asked._

_Monty shook his head and gave Naruto a serious, yet worried, look. He told Naruto everything that he needs to know in a short, yet necessary, sentences._

_Naruto's face loosen up a bit and his anger towards the O-W-C-A and their principles slowly fades. "You're right... Okay... I promise. Believe it."_

_A questioning look appeared on the red-haired's face. Who's the **he** that Monty is referring to? Who's gonna be relocated? Why is he gonna be relocated? More importantly, **what** is Monty doing here? He thought that he's a busy man since he's an agent. And... Since when did he and Naruto talked? He's still unconscious when Monty left the gang. "Hold on," He rubs his chin and faced them._

_His eyes widened in surprise. Now he's having dinner with his family. Talk about Déjà vu, all over again. "Aren't we suppose__—"_

___"Well... the boys are playing soccer and they're having a great time. However, due to Blondie's clumsiness, he stumbled and tumbled."_

___Phineas chuckled. Nice rhyme._

___"Ferb, accidentally kicked the ball and it hit Naruto's face." Candace said and smiled proudly. For she feels like she did a great job on their excuse why Naruto's right eye has a swelling and his cheek has a bandage._

___"Oh no. Poor you." Linda said, pouting at Naruto._

___Candace snored and took a bite from her sushi. "Oh comb on," She swallowed her sushi and points her chopsticks at Naruto. "it's not that bad."_

___"Yeah Flynn-sama. I'm better and that what is important." Naruto respond._

___"Um... Yeah... But... I__—"_

_____The setting changed again. This time, he's inside an old-abandoned basket ball court. Where the place's roof has a lot of hole on it and it's raining really hard with a loud roar of thunder and a blinding flash of lightning._

_____Phineas scanned the place. His eyes widened in shock and his legs trembled. This is not __Déjà vu in his opinion. Most of his friends are lying unconsciously on the floor and some have a deep cut on their arms, which result to bleeding. "Gang, what happened? Ferb! Candace! You okay?! Isabella! Konohamaru! Baljeet! Hanabi! What's going on?! Naruto! Hinata! Shikamaru! Vanessa! Answer me!" Phineas yelled, but just like earlier, they're not responding._

_______He clenched his teeth and fists and tries to control his tears. Dang it! What in the world is happening?!_

_______"Give up, there's nothing you can do!"_

_______Phineas shifted his gaze 180° to his left and his jaw drop. I-It's he! He's... In front of Naruto! Naruto is also lying on the ground. His arms have not one, but four deep cuts, which are also bleeding, and he, himself, is holding a knife. A knife that looks like a kunai, and it has blood on its blade. Is he responsible on this?_

_______'NO!' Phineas shook his head furiously at the thought. There's no way that this'll happen! If were dreaming, he wish to wake up **now**._

_______"I never... Give up!"_

_______"Look just give up alright."_

_______"I don't even know what 'giving up' means, so why bother wasting your time!" Naruto protested, glaring at the Phineas in front of him._

_______"You leave me no choice." The Phineas, who's in front of Naruto, said sadly and points his knife on Naruto's back. "Good bye, old pal." He removed his grasp on the kunai and..._

**...**

**...**

"NO!" Phineas quickly opened his eyes and sat up. He pants heavily and scanned the place. Thank God it was a dream. A nightmare to be exact.

"Phineas, are you okay?"

Phineas shifted his gaze on his left and saw Ferb looking worriedly at him with Perry, who's also looking in his unfocused eyes at him, on his lap. "I'm fine, bro. Had a nightmare, that's all."

"I bet it's really terrible."

Phineas sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah... Terrible... A... Murder..." He said, muttering the last word.

"... Well... Don't worry... It's just a nightmare, that's all... Go and get some sleep. We had a full day tomorrow." Ferb said and he and Perry drifted back to sleep.

Phineas just nodded and lie down. He closes his eyes and tries to sleep but he can't. No matter how many times he opens and close his eyes, he just can't sleep. It feels like you wanted to sleep so badly, but your body won't coöperate with you regardless of a number of sleeping pills you take. Phineas let out a deep sigh. If he couldn't sleep, than at least let serenity come and make him happy. Make him relax until he falls asleep. "P-P-P-P-P-Perry... Y-Y-Y-Y..." He muttered impulsively and what he didn't expect, certain memories—past memories—are slowly flooding in his head. Like he's watching a movie that's inappropriate for his age.

_(Flashback:)_

_The sky is dark; Not the usual dark sky that we always encounter whenever it's raining, but this sky has a tinge of purple in it. As a sign that it's being ruled by an evil ruler whose name is Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz. He's been ruling this place for years. Not a single citizen can stop his dictatorship. Because, if someone tries to, they'll either face death or prison._

_Two boys, together with their pet in its secret agent mode, are running as fast as they can to not get caught by Doofenshmirtz's Normbots. Today is not their ordinary-routine-fun day. It's far from what they had expected._

_The trio hid in an alley behind the dumpster as several Normbots hover by._

_"Looks like they're gone." Phineas said and looks at Perry, with a bit of anger in his eyes. "You're a secret agent?! And you've been living with us this whole time? Was that evil guy right? Were we just your cover story? Were you ever really our pet or part of our family? Apparently not, 'cause you didn't trust us enough to tell us."_

_Perry just stood there, trying to intertwined his paws, looking down with sadness in his eyes. There's nothing he can do. The boys had already seen him in his secret agent mode. Sooner or later, the O-W-C-A will relocate him and they will never see each other again. Darn it! If only Perry could speak human language and tell them why is he not telling his secret._

_Phineas' angry look turned into a defying glare. And they were suppose to be a family. A family that trusts each other. I guess he was wrong._

**_..._**

_This day is probably the best, exhausting, confusing, worst and awesome day ever! The gang had defeated the other dimension Doofenshmirtz and peace has come back in not only the 2nd dimension, but both. They're happy and sad at the same time. For Carl and Major Monogram told them that their organization, the O-W-C-A, had no choice but to relocate Perry and never see him again, since they know his secret. Now Phineas knows why their pet couldn't tell its secret regardless of its coolness. However, Phineas protested that there has to be another way. They love Perry and they don't wanna be apart. Fortunately, Carl and Major Monogram told them that they'll erase their memory on this day, just so it could prevent them for relocating. The gang hesitated for a while, but they all agreed._

_"Hey, buddy. Ferb and I just wanted to say our goodbyes. You know, we thought we'd met the real you when we found out you were Agent P. But the fact is, pet, secret agent, they're both the real you. You are now, and always have been a great pet, and a great friend. We're going to miss you, Agent P." __Perry hugs Ferb, then hugs Phineas._ "... I love you, pal..."

_(End of Flashback)_

Phineas quickly opened his eyes. It happened. He already saw Perry in his secret agent mode for the second time. If the O-W-C-A found out about this, they have no choice but to relocate Perry and never see him again. Or just like the last time, erase his memory. Now what? He knows that Perry is more fragile than their best day ever. But... _No, this can't be... I-I... I sh—_

"Phineas Flynn..."

Phineas quickly sat up and scans the place. "W-Who's there?" He asked and looked at Ferb and Perry. From the looks of it, his brother and their pet are not aware that someone else is here. Or maybe his ears are playing with him. _That must be it.__ Maybe I'm just tired and the anxieties._ He thought and pats his pillow. For this time, he'll definitely sleep.

"You're forcing yourself to sleep, but you can't."

Phineas grits his teeth. Now that's just sarcastic. He shrugged it off and lie down.

Big mistake.

"Wha!" Phineas fell off his bed and stood up after that. "Who are you?" He asked, but the tall silhouette figure, who's beside Ferb's bed, didn't respond. Instead, he sat on the British boy's bed waking neither of them. Phineas glared at the figure and climbed on his bed. "I said... Who are you? What do you want? How did you got in here?"

"Too many questions. I refuse to answer them all."

Phineas grunts. "They're just simple—"

He chuckled. "Now take it easy, I'm just here for a purpose."

"What's the purpose?"

"To solve... Your problem."

"I don't have any problems." Phineas protested. "Now get out before I call the police."

He sighed in exasperation and shook his head disapprovingly. "Pity... If you don't need me. Then good luck solving your pet problem." He said and stood up.

"Wait!" Phineas called and gave him serious look. "How did you know?"

"It doesn't matter. I know everything."

"Just answer my question." Phineas demanded.

"Fine." He said and sat down. "I'm from the O-W-C-A."

This made Phineas shudder. Oh no, Is he gonna erase his memory? Is gonna relocate Perry now? Just the thought of it makes him scared.

"I'm here to help you forget that memory. That only memory where you accidentally saw your pet."

"T-That's g-great." Phineas stuttered. "Come on le—"

"Take it easy. There's a consequence."

A worried expression appeared on Phineas' face. "Wha-What is it?"

"Help me... Punish... Naruto... Bring him to jail..."

A shiver runs through Phineas' spine.

"So... What do you say? Erase that precise memory to prevent your pet from being relocated and give Naruto to me in exchange."

"I-I-I-I-I can't... He... Naruto's... He's my friend, and he_ is_ innocent!"

He snickered. "Friends? You just met him. You just—"

"It doesn't matter if we just met. If we, we have known him for days. Our bonds, trusts are the one that matters."

"Then you leave me no choice." He drew his knife and points it to a sleeping Ferb and Perry. "Give Naruto to me or I'll kill them, plus, your precious pet is gonna be relocated. Your choice, Phineas Flynn."

Phineas shuddered. This is bad. He should have wake everyone up, so they would know that someone got inside their house. Now what? If he said no, they'll die. If he said yes, Naruto will go to jail in exchange. Darn it! Why does it have to be like this?!

"I'll give you 24 hours to decide. Remember, your family's lives rests in your shoulders." He said and fade quickly before Phineas can protest.

_Darn it!_ Phineas furiously thought and tries to control his tears. For the first time in his life, he had experience the tears of fear.

* * *

**So... What do you think? It's a tough choice. Can Phineas make the right one? I was planning that the police officers will take Naruto to jail, but the summary says that "Bonds and Friendships are put to the tests", so this is just a test. A tough challenge for Phin.**

**By the way, congratulations to Lucy Case. For her answer is correct. Phineas will make that choice.**

**Oh and... I only have 3 weeks before summer ends. Hence, there's a possibility that this story will be on Hiatus since I have to do it for the sake of my studies and future. And yes, I'll be a college student this June. But, I promise I'll keep on updating before summer ends. Who knows, I might able to finish this before school comes.**

**God Bless!**


	27. Part III: Getting along while solving

**Like I promised, I'll keep on updating until my summer ends and here's the Part 3 and 27th chapter. I forgot to tell you, Part 1 is all about... You know, their arrivals, Part 2 is all about the beginning of our fellow shinobis' journeys on the other dimension, making new friends and knowing about the crime while Part 3 is all about solving the crime.**

**This chapter is a little boring for they'll start solving, but I kinda like it. This is the first chapter that the gang will spend some time together, or bond, without any anger with each other and have fun. I revised another song from Phineas and Ferb entitled, Brand New Reality (From their movie, but I chose the soundtrack lyrics.), so do correct me if I'm wrong about the song.**

* * *

**The Next Day...**

"MOM!" Candace yelled furiously and went downstairs.

"What? What?" Linda asked.

Candace went in front of her Mother, panting.

Linda concluded that something's definitely wrong with her. "Is—"

"Where are my Ducky Momo band aids?!" She asked in her freaking out tone.

Naruto gave her a weird look. And he thought that she was gonna ask something serious.

"Oops, I've used those on Naruto's injuries." Linda chuckled and went to the kitchen sink to put her plate in it.

"WHAT?!" Candace and Naruto exclaimed.

Naruto looked at his left arm and saw a really weird type of ducks in different lame poses, printed on the bandages. He sweat drop at this. "Great, I look like a 5-year-old kid."

"Aw, I think you look cute." Linda said.

"Um... Thanks?"

"Cute? Mom, you're babying a 16-year-old teen. Now what should I do? It's a limited edition." Candace pouts and sat on the chair.

"Don't worry Hon, I'll give money to buy some." Linda said and placed Candace's plate on the table.

"Oh alright." Candace used her fork to grab and the sausage on the plate and took a bite from it.

"I'm done. If you need me, I'll be in the backyard."" Phineas stood up, trying to hide his worried and scared emotions from the circumstances last night, and left the kitchen.

"Is... He okay?" Candace asked.

"He's fine. I think he hasn't recovered from his nightmare yet." Ferb said and took a sip from his Hot Choco.

"Oh no. I think I should comfort him." Linda stopped washing the dishes and followed her son, but Lawrence placed his hand on her shoulder. Linda stopped at her tracks and looks at her husband.

"He'll be fine dear. He's an adolescent now remember?"

Linda sighed in defeat and nodded. He's right.

**...**

Phineas sat under their tree and gaze at the sky. He's lucky that he had slept last night due to his tears. However, he doesn't know what to do. He doesn't know if either of the choices are right. If only... If only he didn't saw Perry in his secret agent mode. If only the people didn't accused Naruto. Then, he would not have to make this tough choice. He wouldn't have to pretend that he's okay. He let out a deep sigh. Well... Whatever's gonna happen, let's just hope that it's a good thing.

"Hey, whatcha thinkin'?"

Phineas shifted his gaze on his left and saw Naruto grinning at him. He grinned back. No matter how tough the circumstances are, Naruto's grins always give him the urge to grin back and forget his problems for a while. "Hey, nice outfit. And... You know, Isabella doesn't like it when people said her catchphrase."

Naruto scratches his hair and sat on the red-haired's left. Naruto is wearing a plain bluish gray t-shirt and a light brown cargo shorts with large pockets. He still wears his shinobi sandals and he opt not to wear his forehead protector since he's not in his village. The swelling on his right eye is now gone—Thanks to Linda—and he still got that _Non-Ducky Momo _bandage on his left cheek. "Thanks, your Mom said that I should wear more comfortable clothes for the weather. And... Don't tell Isabelaa that I said her catchphrase."

Phineas chuckled. "I won't."

"Promise?"

"Yeah! Believe it!"

This time, it's Naruto's turn to chuckle. His catchphrase suits him and his optimism. "Anyway, Ferb told me that you had a nightmare last night. Have you recovered from it?"

Phineas lowered his head. Guess he's also unaware that someone went inside their house last night. "... Well... I... Haven't..."

Naruto pats his shoulder gently. "That's okay. We all had nightmares. It's hard to recover especially if it's really terrible. So... What's your nightmare about? Maybe I can help you to get over on it or find a way to forget it."

Phineas gave him a serious look and his eyes widened in surprise. "You would... Do that... To... Help me?"

Naruto grinned and nodded. "Yeah! We're friends aren't we? And friends help each other!"

Phineas smiled and nods. Of course! What was he thinking?! He forgot that he always had his friends to help him. Regardless of the circumstances, a true friend never gives to help his friend. A true friend understands his friend's situation. A true friend can help you choose the right path, and... The right choice. "Right. I know that you'll do your best to help me pal. Here it is. I—"

"Hey Phineas, whatcha doin'?" Isabella asked in her usual sweet, charming, cute tone, with Konohamaru and Hanabi beside her, and approached them. She gave Naruto a _'you-thought-I-didn't know'_ look and crossed her arms on her chest. "Hey Naruto."

Naruto furrowed his eyebrows. The tone she used on him is different from Phineas'. Did he do something wrong? "Uh..."

"Hey Isabella!" Phineas greeted. "Hey Konohamaru! Hey Hanabi!"

"Hey Phin! Hey boss! " Konohamaru grinned at them while Hanabi just nodded.

"How come you've used a different tone on me?" Naruto asked, oblivious that Isabella only uses that sweet, charming, cute tone on Phineas.

"Tha—" Hanabi quickly covered Konohamaru's mouth to prevent him from saying that Isabella only uses that tome on Phineas.

"Shut it Sarutobi." Hanabi whispered to him. "Let Phineas figure this out on his own." Hanabi is wearing an olive-green and off-white striped t-shirt with a small Fireside symbol printed on its back—that Isabella gave as a souvenir—a brown capri-pants—which also had a fireside symbol on its right. She opt not to wear her forehead protector and she still wears her shinobi sandals.

Konohamaru removed her palm on his mouth and sighed. "Alright, fine." Konohamaru still wears his blue long scarf and shinobi sandals, but he's not wearing his forehead protector to keep his hair away from his face. Instead, he wears a green headband on his forehead. He wears a red and off-gold stripe t-shirt and brown jeans.

"Oh shush, Naruto. You've said my catchphrase earlier." Isabella said, glaring at him.

"Hey, I'm sorry alright?" Naruto apologized, gesturing her to calm down while sweating nervously. _Man, I can't believe that she can sense that someone is using her catchphrase._

Konohamaru chuckled. "I can't believe that a 12-year-old girl can make Naruto sweat really hard."

Naruto snickered. "You're the one to talk. You always got beaten up by Hanabi whenever you challenged her."

"Aw man! Do you really have to say that? It's embarrassing." Konohamaru pouted while blushing in embarrassment.

Everyone laughed.

"Hey, you're the one who started it. Besides, I'm just messing with you." Naruto said.

"Well looks like you guys are having fun." Shikamaru said, who's sitting under the tree on Naruto's right.

Naruto screamed in surprise and flinched. "Shikamaru?! How did you got in here?! Where's Hinata?"

Everyone sweat drop at his obliviousness.

"She's inside with Candace and Vanessa." Shikamaru said and yawned. Shikamaru is wearing a plain black t-shirt and blue jeans. He still got his cast and he still wears his shinobi sandals. "I was here 5 seconds ago. You're too busy sweating nervously at Isabella." He smirked. A sarcastic smirk. "I wonder what will Hinata react when she saw it."

"Haha very funny Shikamaru." Naruto retorted.

"I bet she'll laugh or giggle." Phineas commented and chuckled.

"Or maybe give a hanky to wipe off his sweat." Ferb added, who's sitting on Phineas' right side.

"Ferb? You too?" Naruto asked bluntly and flinched at the British boy's presence.

They all sweat drop. He really needs to become more aware on his surroundings.

"Yes, yes I am." Ferb respond.

"Hey that reminds me, where are Buford and Baljeet?" Phineas asked curiously.

"They'll catch up. Baljeet and Buford are creating a life-size mold of our new friends." Isabella respond, but she still find it weird in her opinion.

"So that's why he took note of our height and stuff?" Konohamaru asked.

Phineas nods. "Yeah, it may sound weird. But Buford has a life-size mold of all of his friends. I guess he's too excited to create your versions that he needs to catch up."

**...**

`Baljeet sighed in exasperation. Buford's garage has a lot of mess in it and he hired him to clean his place. But how is he suppose to make sure it's stupendously clean if Buford keeps on throwing a lot of garbage on the floor?! "Tell me again, why am I doing this?"

Buford threw a can on the floor and looked at the nerd. "Because, my Mom told me to clean the house, so I hired you to clean it while I work on our new friends' life-sized molds. Besides, you're lucky that I'm bringing the dirt here."

"That is not how cleaning works!"

"Whatever! Just clean it!"

Baljeet rubbed his temples. This is going to be his longest cleaning time.

**...**

Linda peered behind the wall and scanned the backyard. She smiled. Her sons are growing up. There are more than five kids in their backyard and it seems that they're having a great time. "Boys," Linda called and everyone looked at her.

"Hi Mom!" Phineas greeted.

"Hi Mrs. Flynn-Fletcher!" Isabella greeted.

"Hey Flynn-sama!" Naruto grinned at his friends' Mother while the others just nodded and some waved their hands.

"Hello to you too everyone." Linda greeted. "Lunch is at 12:00. Be on time, everyone's invited.

"Sure thing Mom!" Phineas respond and everyone nodded.

"Looks like you're gonna need a bigger table." Candace said from behind and smirked.

Linda shifted her gaze on her left and saw Candace with Hinata and Vanessa beside her. "Just come on time. If you need me, I'll be `washing a ton." Linda chuckled at her "joke" and went to the laundry room, leaving the gang sweat drop at her so-called joke.

"Seriously, that joke kinda lame. I don't quite get it." Candace muttered.

"Hey girls! Whatcha doin'? Why did it took so long?" Phineas asked as the girls approached them.

"How come you're not mad at him? He's using your catchphrase." Naruto said to Isabella.

Isabella rolled her eyes. "Whatevs."

_Now that's unfair._ Naruto thought.

"Not much." Candace shrugged. "We just did something."

"And by something that's a make-over." Shikamaru muttered.

Candace glared at Shikamaru. "Did you said something, lazy bum?"

Shikamaru ignored it and continue gazing at thee clouds.

"Hey, I'm talking to you!" Candace yelled, but no response. For the lazy genius has fallen asleep.

"You'll get used to it." Vanessa said to her.

Naruto grinned. "Nice outfit, Hinata."

Hinata blushed sightly and smiled. "Thank you Naruto. Yours is nice too." Hinata is wearing a brown capri-pants with a plain lavender blouse under an unbuttoned blue with horizontal and vertical striped gold ladies' long sleeved polo shirt. The cuffs of her polo were rolled up to the middle of her forearms and she's still wearing her shinobi sandals.

"Anyway, are we good to go?" Phineas asked, getting their attentions.

"Yeah!" They respond.

"Great, let's—"

"It's best if we split up into groups. We can solve this mystery faster." Shikamaru said, who's now awake.

Everyone flinched and some gape at his sudden suggestion.

"What? It looks you guys have seen a ghost." Shikamaru teased and smirk.

"Um... That's a good suggestion Shikamaru, but... How will we know if the other group had solved the mystery?" Isabella asked.

"Don't worry Isabella, we'll take care of it. Ferb, I know what else we're gonna do today!"

**After 5 minutes...**

"Um... A miniature-half-version of a head set?" Candace asked as she move it from side to side.

"Well..." Phineas scratched his neck. "It's not literally a head set. It's our communication. Just put it in your ear and press the button whenever you wanted to talk to someone."

"Oh I get it." Naruto placed it in his right ear. "Just like that thing we use on our mission."

"Yeah, but this thing is less troublesome to set up than the usual." Shikamaru placed it in right his ear. "Now, let's take care of the divinations. I—"

"Hold it right there pineapple!" Candace interrupted. "If someone is gonna do the divinations, that'll be me. Since I read the entire collection of Sherlock Holmes in _one_ night."

"Wow, I'm glad you've survived." Naruto muttered.

**...**

**...**

Shikamaru yawned as loud and annoying as possible. Troublesome. He shouldn't have trusted the divinations to a woman. Despite that she's Phineas and Ferb's sister, she's still a woman. And his theory states that women are troublesome. Well... Some women are troublesome. But not all.

"Would you please stop yawning! It's not like you've worked all night and you haven't rested for a while." Candace complained while glaring at the lazy genius.

Shikamaru ignore her and let out another yawn. A more annoying and louder yawn. "Troublesome." He muttered.

Candace grunts. "Why am I stuck with you?"

"You're the one who made the divinations, so blame yourself."

"One more mutter and I'll _break_ your other arm!"

Shikamaru sighed in defeat. Great, he has to get along with her for the sake of his arm. "Fine, let's just continue."

**...**

"Hold on a second, how do we solve this thing?" Vanessa asked. It's a good thing her friends weren't here, if they were, they would probably laugh at her. For they might think she's baby sitting these kids. Then again, these kids are cool. If her friends laugh at her, they're the problem.

Ferb taps his temple. He's not with his brother in this case, so he has to act and be a good leader. Furthermore, this is another way to impress Vanessa. "Why not we go back to the precise crime scene. Downtown Danville. Swampy Marsh street."

Konohamaru nods. "Great idea, the police officers didn't gave us a chance yesterday."

"Although, we still had to be careful." Hanabi added.

"Alright Ferb, you're the expert."

**...**

"Um... Phineas, the crime scene happened Downtown. What are we doing on the main street?" Isabella asked.

"And... Don't we have our first clue? The kunai? Can we use it to solve the mystery?" Hinata asked.

"Not to mention that none of these people are trying to take me in jail. Then again, I just got accused." Naruto muttered as he scans the place.

Phineas stopped at his tracks and faced them. "Well... We can't go downtown 'cause of the mob and the police officers. Ferb has the kunai and I have a hunch that they'll go downtown. Besides Candace, Ferb is good at solving mysteries. Now, we're going to ask some professional advice."

"Uh... I'm not quite sure I get the last one." Naruto said.

"Don't worry, this guy loves solving crimes. But he stopped for the sake of his music career."

"You mean Danny? The lead singer and guitarist of Love Handel?" Isabella asked.

"Yep. I found it out when I read your interview with him on the Fireside Girl's Gazette. Now, let's get in." Phineas opened the door and they stepped inside Danny's Music Shop.

Just like always, Danny's Music Shop is filled with musical instruments and other stuff that a musician needs. Different types of guitars are hanged on the walls, keyboards on the right side of the shop, a complete drum set on the miniature stage in the middle, violins on the left and there's even a new room on the stage's left side for rookie musicians or beginners to learn about music.

Seeing the place made Naruto and Hinata stare at it in awe. Sure they know about music and some of its instruments, but this... This is way beyond their imaginations.

"This... This is amazing." Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah. It's way more awesome than the music shop in our village."

"Why thank you, good-looking couple." Danny said and gave them a teasing wink.

Naruto gave the guitarist a questioning look. For he's too oblivious that Danny is referring to him and Hinata. "Huh?"

Hinata instantly blush at the guitarist's tease and immediately shook her head to get rid of it. Fortunately, it worked.

Isabella giggled at Hinata's instant blush. She knew it! It's so obvious! Her hunch and instincts are correct! Hinata likes Naruto. How come Naruto didn't notice it? Oh wait, she forgot. He's oblivious. Just like Phineas. Wait until Candace and Vanessa hear about this.

Phineas smiled and waved at the guitarist. They went closer to the counter to talk to him. "Hey Danny! These are our new friends. Naruto and Hinata. Naruto, Hinata, this is Danny. The lead singer and guitarist of Love Handel."

"It's nice to meet you, Danny-san." Hinata said and bowed at him.

"Yeah! It's a pleasure." Naruto grinned at him.

"Pleasure's all mine. So what brings you guys here? Besides our double date." Danny teased and chuckled.

Phineas and Naruto furrowed their eyebrows. "What?"

Instead of blushing, Isabella and Hinata sighed in exasperation. These guys are dense. It's obvious that Danny is referring to them.

"Nothing, never mind." Danny respond.

"Okay..." Phineas cleared his throat. "Danny, I'm sure you're aware about that crime, Downtown."

"Yes, yes I am. I heard they know who's the criminal, but they can't find him."

"Actually, that's a lie. They didn't know who's the _real_ criminal." Phineas said and shrugged.

"What? They didn't?"

"Hai. They accused Naruto for doing that crime." Hinata said, a little irked about the people's accusation.

"SAY WHAT?! THEY ACCUSED HIM?!" Danny blurted and slammed his fists on the counter. _That's pathetic. I thought the police officers are experts._

"Yeah. That's why we're gonna solve this crime and find out who's the _real_ criminal, so I can beat the pulp out of him for letting the people accuse me on his crimes! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed and pumped his left fist into the air.

Danny smiled. "Like your determination my friend, but I'm afraid I can't help you out on this one."

"But... Why Danny? According on your interview with Isabella on the Fireside Girl's Gazette, you love solving mysteries and stuff." Phineas said.

"Yeah. _Before_." Danny respond, stressing the last word.

"Please Danny, you have to help us. We need some expert advice." Isabella pleaded while doing her cutest puppy eyes.

"Please Danny-san. Naruto, doesn't deserve this. We need your help to prove his innocence." Hinata pleaded.

Danny throws his head back and sighed. "Look, Isabella, Hinata. I can't resist your cuteness, but like I said, I give up solving mysteries."

"Well... What made you give up Danny-san?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah! Tell us!" Phineas insisted.

"You really wanna know?" Danny asked and the four nodded. "Alright. Bobbi! Swampy! Let's get this show on the road!"

The shop's became dark, making them wonder. After a few seconds, a spotlight appeared on the shop's stage revealing the band, Love Handel, with their mics and musical instruments.

"This is how that happened." Danny said and started strumming his guitar's strings.

**...**

**_[Brand New Reality (Danny's Flashback)]_**

**_Danny: _**_It all started back in 1976_

_Where I am still a high school student and say_

**_Bobbi and Swampy:_**_ I'm the best mystery solver_

**_Danny:_**_ No one can compete me however one last friday_

_A new student challenged me and say_

**_Bobbi and Swampy:_**_ I'm better than you_

**_Danny:_**_ I literally have no time on his big head and arrogance_

_However he insisted me_

**_Bobbi and Swampy:_**_ He insisted me_

_**Danny:** To defeat him in a hard to solve mystery then he promised me that this will the last time Oh yeah!_

_Well sometimes people need to show what they are made of and show them whose the boss_

**_Bobbi and_**_** Swampy:** I'll definitely defeat him_

**...**

Naruto and Hinata sweat drop.

"He's... Singing about his past?" Hinata asked.

"Yeah. It's rather unusual, most people just say their past throught flashbacks." Naruto said.

**...**

**_Danny:_**_ Saying this sounds nice but music makes is better than anything else_

_So why not you just sit, listen and cooperate_

**_Bobbi and Swampy:_**_Why not you just sit, cooperate and listen_

**...**

Their sweats grew bigger... And weirder... They can still hear them regardless of the musical noise they're making?

**...**

_**Danny: **Unfortunately I lost!  
_

_L-O-S-T_

_And everyone laughed at me!_

**_Bobbi and Swampy:_**_ And it definitely_

**_Danny:_**_ Destroyed my solving spirit so I decided to give up_

_For Brand New Reality_

**_Bobbi and Swampy:_**_ Has struck him_

**_Danny:_**_ A Brand New Reality_

_A Brand New Reality_

_A Brand New Reality_

**_Bobbi and Swampy:_**_ He decided to give up_

**_Danny:_**_ A Brand New Reality_

_A Brand New Reality_

_A Brand New Reality_

**_Bobbi and Swampy:_**_ And he decided to give up_

**...**

Danny finishes the song by doing a back flip while playing his guitar and land safely on the stage, receiving a round of applause from the gang and his customers. "Thank you people! Thank you!" The band bowed. "Don't forget, we have a concert at Danville Arena next Friday with our special guests, Jeremy and the Incidentals! Buy your tickets now." The band announced and went down stage.

"So... You really can't help us?" Phineas asked. His tone sounded a little depressed.

"Sorry Phineas, I can't. Like I said, I gave up. It's best that you should go and solve the mystery by yourselves."

"Okay, thanks for the song." Phineas said and they went outside the shop, looking a little depressed. "Man, I was looking forward to see Danny solving crimes."

"yeah, I was hoping that he'll give me some advice to earn my mystery solving patch." Isabella said.

Hinata stopped at her tracks and scanned the place. "Hey, where's Naruto?"

Phineas and Isabella also stopped walking. They scanned the place and just like the kunoichi said, he's gone. He's not with them. This is bad, the mob or the police might took him away from them while they're not looking.

"We have to find him." Phineas said and the girls nodded.

**...**

"Naruto, why aren't—"

"Danny-san," Naruto butt in as he clenches his teeth and fists. "We're... Looking forward that you'll help us. I know you gave up, but you love doing that besides music right?"

"Look Naruto, that was—"

"Don't you see it?! Phineas, Isabella, Hinata and I respect you. We have high hopes for you! People may despise or laugh at your loss, but you're not the problem. They are! Losing doesn't even matter. Losing helps you do your best and win next time. Having fun while doing the things you love is important! You may not have the world as your supporters, but your friends are here to support you. You can't just give up now!"

"He's right Danny." Bobbi said while Swampy just nodded.

Danny sighed. "Bobbi, Swampy, could you watch the shop for me? 'Cause I'm gonna help him prove his innocence."

Bobbi and Swampy nodded.

Naruto unclenched his teeth and fists and gave the guitarist a grin. "Thanks Danny-san."

Danny nods. "Don't thank me yet. Let's hit the van."

**...**

"Dang it! I couldn't find him. Any luck, Isabella?" Phineas asked.

Isabella shook her head.

"Hinata?"

Hinata bit her lip and shook her head. "I'm worried about him."

"Don't worry, we'll—"

_Honk!_

The three back off and the van stopped beside them. The van's glass window opened and it revealed Naruto grinning at them. "Hey guys!"

"Naruto, where'd you been?" Phineas asked.

"Danny-san's Music Shop. He said that he'll help us. Get in gang."

"Naruto, don't do that again. You made us worried." Hinata said, looking relieved after seeing the blond that he's alright.

Naruto nods. "I promise, Hinata."

Phineas went closer to the van's door and he slid it to open it. They get inside the van and sat on the van's comfy chairs.

"Alright Phineas, call the others. We're going Downtown." Danny said while Phineas nodded and pressed the button on their communication device. "Naruto," Danny looked at the blond and scanned him. "Um... Wear a disguise."

"Right on," Naruto nods and made a hand sign. "Transform!" He yelled and transformed into a suburban teenager, still wearing the same clothes, who has a brunette shoulder length hair, dark blue eyes and a pale skin.

Everyone coughed until the smoked cleared.

"Uh... Naruto?" Danny asked and everyone looked at him curiously, except Hinata who knows about what the blond just did.

"Yeah, that's me. I just transformed myself into a suburban teen." Naruto respond and grinned.

Danny looked at him for a while and turned his attention back on his wheel. "Okay then, let's roll."

* * *

**`Buford and Baljeet scene is ah... I don't know... It's either funny or pathetic. But it's nice to torture them. Haha...**

**`Now Linda had said her so-called joke. Haha, I don't quite get it.**

**Okay... That's it... I'm kinda speechless... Chow!**


	28. Hypothesis, Conclusions and Betrayals

**I'm really sorry if it took so long to update. Writer's block hit and challenged me again. Anyway, here's the (wow) 28th chapter.**

* * *

Solving a crime, especially a mysterious one, takes a lot of work. There are a lot of traits you need to have. You have to make sure you're on the right track while solving it. If you weren't then let's just say that things will go bump. You have to make sure you're skeptic enough to prove if the rumours are true. If you're gullible, then you have to stop and do something about it. Most importantly, your evidence(s) has _and _needs to be true. Perfect. Flawless. A _100%_ pure fact. _Not _a belief. Or else, good luck facing the mob for your wrong evidence(s).

**...**

**...**

Danny's jaw dropped as he listens to the gang and drives his van.

Due to Danny extreme curiosity about how did Naruto transform into a blond knuckle head to a weird brunette suburban paled skinned teen, the gang has no choice but to tell him everything—as a sign of showing their gratitude—while they're heading downtown and picking up the others. Danny was shocked and amazed when Phineas told him that Naruto and Hinata came from another dimension and accident brought them here. They also told him that they're not just ordinary teenagers, but they're also ninjas. At first, Danny thinks it's nice for them to learn martial arts, but when they told him that it's not just the usual martial arts where you kick and punch your opponents, that made him extremely amazed. In fact, he was so amazed that his jaw responds by slowly dropping and never intends to close until someone slap or shove him. Now this is definitely not his ordinary crime solving day.

"Hey, uh... Danny-san, what's wrong with your jaw?" Naruto asked, still disguise as a suburban weirdo.

Danny stopped the van and parked beside the pavement to let Candace and Shikamaru in. He faced Naruto with his jaw wide open. "N-Nothing, I ah... Just amazed. But seriously dude,"

"We're in, let's go!" Candace exclaimed while Phineas closed the van's door.

"The door's closed." Phineas said.

Danny nods, turn his attention to the steering wheel and drove off. "you ah, need to change your disguise. It's kinda weird, looking at you."

Naruto gave him a skeptical look. "You're bluffing."

"No, no I'm not. Just telling the truth brother, go and ask them."

Naruto sighs in exasperation and face the gang, who are behind him since he's beside the driver. "Hey gang, do—"

Seeing Naruto's disguise, Candace grimaced. "Man, who the heck is that guy? I thought Naruto's beside Danny."

"That's Naruto's disguise." Phineas said.

"What the? You're kidding right? He looks like a dorky-weirdo-dummy or something." Candace respond.

Naruto drops his head in a self-pity way. Ouch. Does Candace has to say those mean and negative words to him?

"Well... I agree with you Candace. He looks... Odd..." Isabella commented in her sweet innocent voice.

"No offence pal, but they're right. You look like a geek." Phineas added.

"Oh come on, I'm not that weird. Right, Shikamaru? Hinata? Naruto asked them.

Shikamaru grimaced in annoyance and rubs his temples. "Idiot. They're right. You look like a pathetic, weird and ugly version of Genma."

"Oh come on, not you too! Hey Hinata, am I weird or not?" He asked the kunoichi. For he knows that she won't say any mean or sarcastic words to him.

Hinata's eyes widened slightly. After staring at Naruto's transformation in 2 seconds, she sweat drop and tries to avoid any eye contact from him. They're right. He looks odd. His eyes had also changed from the usual blue-ocean like eyes, that she always loved, to an odd-looking dark blue eyes. "Um... N-Naruto, o-of course you're not weird. Your transformation is. In fact, your eyes had also changed. I feel a little uncomfortable just by looking at it." She answered as modest as possible without hurting or making him sulk.

Phineas nodded sharply. "She's right pal."

"Told you." Danny commented. "Now, could you please change your disguise? We're almost on Swampy Marsh street."

Naruto sighed and turn his attention back in his front. "Right, time to change my disguise." He made a hand sign and took a deep breath. This disguise will definitely make them gape in awe. "Trans..."

"NOT—"

"form!"

Puffs of smokes came out of nowhere and moved around the van, making the gang cough and shoo the smokes away while it caused Danny to lose his driving.

"YOU IDIOT! WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO?!" Candace complained as she coughs and opens the glass window to let the smokes out.

"I changed my disguise." Naruto respond, oblivious on their situation.

"Hold on!" Danny screamed and pressed the brakes of the van. The van's tires made a loud, shriek, noise, causing everyone to cover their ears, and stopped beside the pavement. They sighed in relief. That was close. Glad they didn't get hit by a truck or something. "Is everyone alright?" he asked them and the smokes had finally cleared.

"Alright?! ALRIGHT?! DO YOU THINK WE'RE ALRIGHT?!" Candace freaked-out. "NARUTO'S SMOKES ALMOST GOT US ALL KILLED!"

"Woah. Take it easy, I'm sure Naruto didn't do it on purpose." Danny reassured and looks at the blond. His eyes widened in awe. "Now that's a disguise."

Naruto grinned at the guitarist and face the gang. He rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry gang, I got a little carried away."

Their eyes widened in awe. That is a disguise. Naruto disguised himself as a teenage version of his late Father, Minato Namikaze. His eyes are still the same, those same blue-ocean like eyes that we always love, since he doesn't want Hinata nor his friends feel uncomfortable while making an eye contact with him. He's still wearing the same clothes. However, he changed his hair color just so no one would suspect him, to a messy-blond spiky hair to a spiky raven haired.

Candace crossed her arms and glared at him. "I have to admit, your disguise is stupendous, but that doesn't stop me from punching you for almost killing us! Aah!" She clenched her fist and gets closer to his face to punch him.

Naruto flinched and gestured her to calm down. "T-Take it easy Candace, we can compromise this."

"Wait, Candace..."

Phineas quickly grabbed her leg, Isabella wraps her arms around her waist and Hinata grabbed her wrist to stop her punch.

Candace used her right hand to remove Hinata's grasp, but no to avail. Her grasp is so gentle, yet strong at the same time. "Would you all please let go?!"

Shikamaru yawned. No doubt, she's really troublesome.

Naruto sighed in relief. "Thanks guys."

"OH THIS ISN'T OVER NARUTO!" Candace warned.

"Sis, relax. We're still alive." Phineas calmly said.

"Phineas is right, fighting won't help." Hinata added.

Danny sighed, _Kids these days._ He thought and parked the van properly.

**...**

Unlike yesterday, the street doesn't have much people on it. Only several people have remained. There are still some restricted areas, covered by those yellow stuffs saying, _"Do not cross"_, and some cars beside the pavement.

"Tch. I wonder if he's here." Danny mumbled as he scans the place, looking for a certain police officer.

"Been waiting for you guys. Who's the raven haired one?" Ferb asked, with Vanessa alongside him, who are approaching them.

"Hey Ferb!" Phineas greeted while his stepbrother just nodded. "This is Naruto. Woah. Have you created a contraption without me?"

Ferb smirked and shrugged. "Sorry Phineas, we needed it. By the way, you look awesome, Naruto." Ferb had created a transparent orange glasses which has a special purpose. To scan everyone's palm print if it matches the same palm print on the kunai that Naruto found yesterday. He's also holding a metal detector-like device which has a miniature screen on it. Its purpose is to scan the person's head, like a metal detector does, whether he has a clue about the crime or not. The information will appear on the screen.

Naruto gave the British lad his usual grin. "Thanks."

Phineas lightly punch his left palm. "Man, you've created three contraptions in one day. Now I also need to create a few to make things even."

"Ferb, where are Konohamaru and Hanabi?" Hinata asked curiously.

"We sort of have split up to look for clues. But they'll come here." Ferb respond. "Um... What is Danny doing?"

Everyone eyed the guitarist and sweat dropping. What _is_ Danny doing? Why is he sniffing like a dog?

"Um... Danny, why are you... Um... Sniffing like a dog?" Phineas asked curiously.

Danny inhaled that metal-like scent deeply through his nose and clenched his fists. Just like he thought, that scent is very familiar and hasn't changed a bit for the last 15 years. "Louis."

"Danny" `Louis exclaimed and placed his hand on his shoulder. "What's up? What are you doing here?"

Danny sighed in exasperation and removed the police officer's hand on his shoulder. He glared at him. "It's not a surprise to see you brother."

Louis laughed sarcastically, "Brother? Since when are we brothers? All I remember is a former mystery solving geek and he is now a musician."

"Former? Danny is he—"

"Yes, Phineas." Danny butt in and his glare on the police officer intensifies. "The big head mystery solver who defeated me. The one who put me in shame."

"Ha! You bet I am! The greatest. And Danny, this is not a perfect place to sell tickets."

"We're _not _selling tickets, Louie. We're here to solve the crime."

Louis laughs, harder and meaner than before. "You're kidding right? People will laugh at you if you failed again. Why not just leave it to the professionals."

_Yeah right. Some professionals you are, accusing the innocent. How pathetic Lou._ Danny thought sarcastically and opt not to say it since he's a so-called police officer. "Whatever Lou. If people laugh at me... They're the problem, not me." This made Naruto smile. By Jove I think he's got it. "Music is stupendous, but I also love solving."

"Whatever, Dan. I gotta go and get back to work." Louis left them, still laughing.

"Come on rockers, we've got a mysterious crime to solve!" Danny exclaimed and puts on his guitar.

"Hold on, you're gonna sing another song?" Naruto asked bluntly and points at the guitar.

"You bet, brother. I'm gonna tell you all the advice you need via song." Danny responds and strums his guitar. "Let's roll!"

**...**

After an hour and a half of making Danny's advice came to life, like searching for clues, splitting up into groups and gathering a lot of information around you, the gang had made a hypothesis. The criminal, like Naruto concluded, is a shinobi from their dimension who's really good at genjutsu. He, or she, is probably a missing ninja, since he/she killed those teenagers, or Konoha's enemy and that darn light also sucked him/her and it accidentally brought him/her here. He/She seems to be aware that he/she is not the only shinobi here and decided to wreak havoc. Causing the people, under his/her genjutsu and other people, who are gullible enough to believe the rumours, accuse and blame Naruto for his/her crimes. However, they still have one question that hasn't been hypothesized.

"Hold on, if he, or she, were a very bad guy, how come Naruto's the only one who got accused. Why not someone else or all of you?" Phineas asked curiously.

Shikamaru sighed in exasperation, closed his eyes and went on his thinking position. Phineas' question made a lot of sense. If the real criminal were a missing ninja or Konoha's enemy, they would all be accused and blamed for his/her crimes. He/She would use a very powerful genjutsu to let the people accuse all of them. He/She would approach them and make a deal with them. A deal that would prove their innocence in exchange of something that the real criminal wants. And, if she/she had a grudge on Konoha and its shinobis, he/she would do whatever it takes to stop them from solving the crime.

The last thought made Shikamaru wonder. Wherever that criminal is, they would have to be careful. But despite of his first hypotheses on Phineas' questions, he can only think of one conclusion why Naruto is the only one who got accused. It's either his Father's enemies or one of the remaining members of the Akatsuki who obviously wants the fox. Shikamaru let out another sigh. How is he gonna tell Phineas and the gang about the fox and his conclusion on the lad's question? Darn. He really needs to tell it to Naruto and Hinata first.

"So... Any ideas?" Phineas asked.

Shikamaru opened his eyes. "Actually, I have. But I gotta tell it to Naruto and Hinata first."

Phineas frowned. Doesn't he trust him? After all they had went through regardless of their short time. "You don't trust me do you?"

Shikamaru rubs his temples. "No, of course I trust you. I just need to tell them first, then, if I got Naruto's permission, I'll tell you."

Phineas' frown disappear and shrugged off his doubts. "Alright, I understand. We should probably tell—"

**"IT'S 11:30!"** Candace yelled via communication device in their ears, making everyone shiver in surprise and tumbled. For Candace's yell almost broke their eardrums.

_Troublesome, does she need to yell?_ Shikamaru mentally asked as eye twitched in annoyance.

Phineas pressed the button on his half miniature head set regardless of his trembling hand. "W-We c-copy you sis."

**...**

**"HEY DO YOU REALLY NEED TO YELL?! YOU ALMOST BROKE OUR EARDRUMS!" **Naruto yelled back, annoyed. For he almost transformed back into his original back to his original and that means trouble when the police or the mob saw him.

**...**

**"YOU IDIOT, I'M JUST GETTING YOUR ATTENTIONS!"** Candace yelled back.

**...**

**"YOU DON'T NEED TO YELL!"** Naruto retorted.

**...**

Vanessa mentally sighed in relief. Glad she is with Candace or her eardrums will also explode.

**...**

**"Everyone, please, this is no time to argue."** Hinata scolded.

**...**

**"At least _someone_ is kind enough to understand." **Candace said.

**...**

**"HEY!"**

**...**

**"Candace, what is it? Why did you called?"** Ferb asked.

**...**

**"Oh yeah, it's almost 12:00 and Mom says we should be home at 12:00. Besides, if she found out that we went downtown, we're _all _in trouble."**

**...**

**"Hop into the van rockers."** Danny said via communication device, that Phineas gave him, who's alongside with Ferb and Naruto. **"Let's finish this later."**

**...**

**"I agree with Danny-sama. We can't solve in an empty stomach."** Konohamaru said, who's now recovered from Candace's yell.

**...**

**"Right on Konohamaru, let's roll."**

**...**

Danny suddenly pressed the brakes of the van, making the rocket boosters—that Phineas and Ferb made which made Candace a bit annoyed—slow down and went back to its previous position and the van stopped in front of the Flynn-Fletcher's household. Because of inertia, the gang move away from their seats and hit whatever's in front of them with a strong impact.

"OW!"

"Didn't I told you to wear seatbelts?" Danny asked as he removes his seatbelt and pressed the button on his left to unlock the doors.

"Yes, yes you did."

"Man, my nose hurts." Naruto whined as he rubs his nose and leaned on his chair.

_Poofs_

Because of the strong impact he made, he return back to his original self, leaving puffs of smokes surround the van.

"Not again." Candace muttered.

Everyone coughed and opened the van's door to let the smokes out while some get out of the van.

"I-I-I didn't do it on p-purpose! I-It's probably the impact!" Naruto freaked-out, scared of Candace that she might punch him. He opened the door, stepped outside and closed it while the others did the same.

"You're lucky that the van stopped." Candace said and glared at him.

Danny opened the glass window. "Well, I gotta go."

"Wait, Danny, are you sure that you don't wanna eat lunch with us? Mom says that everyone's invited." Phineas pleaded.

"No thanks Phineas. I'm eating at Mr. Slushy Dawg. Plus, we still need to finish some songs for the way, everyone's invited on the concert. I'll tell Jeremy to give you guys your V.I.P tickets. Good luck solving, I taught you everything you need. 'Til then, chow!" With that, Danny drove off and the gang waved good-bye at him.

"Shall we eat inside?" Phineas asked politely.

"You bet! Let's go!" Konohamaru exclaimed and everyone went inside.

"Naruto, Hinata, don't come in just yet. I have to say something important." Shikamaru said, making Naruto and Hinata stop at their tracks and face him.

"Well spit it out Shikamaru. I'm really hungry." Naruto whined as he scratches his hair.

Shikamaru's eye twitched in annoyance. As expected, the blond will complain why while Hinata just stare at him curiously. Why does he always have to be right?

The lazy genius told them everything about his hypothesis on the real criminal's identity. Who presumably he/she is and what is his/her possible purpose. "You know, let's just hope that neither of my hypotheses are correct. But my hunch says that the second one has a higher possibility."

Naruto lowers his head and bit his lip. He tries to stop his body from trembling, but he can't.

He has to admit, he's scared that the criminal is his late Father's enemy or worst, one of the members of the Akatsuki. And to top it all of, his presence will jeopardize his friends, and he hates it when his friends got jeopardize because of him.

Darn it! He thought that he was just an ordinary shinobi. He didn't expect him to be that strong. He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked at its source. It turned out to be Hinata. But what really surprise Naruto is her facial expression. Instead of being scared, she looks so determined.

"Naruto, don't be scared. We'll do whatever it takes to help and protect you. I promise." Hinata said, determinedly and keenly.

A sincere smile appeared on Naruto's face. What was he thinking?! He forgot that he is _not_ alone. His friends might be jeopardize because of him, but that doesn't stop them from helping and protecting him. "Thank you, Hinata."

Hinata smiled back and nodded. At least, his determination came back. I think.

"Naruto, should we tell them?" Shikamaru butt in.

"Tell what?" Naruto asked.

"About the fox."

With no hesitations, Naruto nodded keenly. "We should. They... Also need to to know about it. They helped us a lot."

Shikamaru sighed. "Alright, if you say so."

**...**

The three went into the dining room to tell their friends about Naruto's secret and Shikamaru's hypothesis about the criminal's identity. Unfortunately, they didn't have their chance. For they forgot that it's lunch time and Phineas, Ferb and Candace's Mother, Linda Flynn-Fletcher, is in there. They also remembered that they shouldn't tell Linda about the crime and everything because she will flip out or ground the siblings for a week or so.

Linda saw the three and insisted them to sit down and eat. The three had no other choice but to do what she says. They're hungry after all, so why bother? Besides, they can tell it to them later.

Lunch had passed and Naruto's stomach is really full. As usual, he pats it, thanked Linda for the meal and burps like there's no tomorrow.

The girls, especially Candace and Vanessa, found it obnoxious while Linda told him to say _'excuse me'_ after that and Hinata just giggled at it.

To be honest, this is one of the best lunch that Naruto had. Ramen may not be in the menu, but eating lunch with his friends is one of the best. He can't wait for more.

"Phineas, could you take the garbage out for me?" Linda asked from the kitchen.

"Sure thing Mom!" Phineas answered and stood up from his seat.

"I'll help." Naruto volunteered.

"Oh no, you're our guest, Naruto. Just sit, relax and eat some blueberries." Phineas insisted and left the dining room.

"So, are we gonna tell it to them?" Shikamaru asked the blond and took a blueberry from the bowl.

"Not yet, let's wait for Phineas. We have to be complete." Naruto respond and ate a blueberry.

**...**

Phineas stepped into the backyard and closed the back door. He grabs the other garbage bag and went to the trash bin. As he was on his way to the trash bin, he felt uneasy. As if someone is watching him, and he don't know why.

"Phineas Flynn."

The voice startled Phineas and made him let go of the trash bags on his hand. "DUDE! If this is a prank, then it's not funny." He said and grabbed the garbage bags.

"You don't remember me?"

A shiver runs through Phineas' spine. He knows that voice. He met him last night after his terrible nightmare. But, what is he doing here? He said after 24 hours right? "Wha-What do you want?"

"Just came here to tell you that you have less than 12 hours to made up your mind. I—"

"I know. Don't need to remind me."

"Let me finish, Phineas `James Flynn. I—"

"Don't call me in my second name! My late biological Father has the right to call me, James."

"Hn... Anyway, I'm an impatient person. The longer I wait, the more severe it gets."

"What does that mean?"

"I'm here in front of the garage and take a look at this."

Phineas did what he just told and turn his attention on the garage. Despite that it's daytime, he couldn't see his face.

"See this knife and the paper attached to it? Let me tell you something. Once I lose my patience on waiting for your answer, I'll throw this knife on that house across the street or on your tree."

Phineas glared at him. "You wouldn't."

"I would." He protested. "In fact, I can throw it on those locations now, and you know the best part is, once this knife hit the tree or that house, I'll made a hand sign. Once I made a hand sign, that place will explode and left nothing but ashes."

"YOU MONSTER!"

"I'm not a monster, I'm a—"

"IT'S A FIGURE OF SPEECH, DUMMKOPF!"

"Whatever. Phineas Flynn, do _not_ make me lose my patience. I always lose my patience 5 hours before the deal."

"Wha—"

"Hey Phineas!"

Phineas turned his gaze on his left and saw Buford and Baljeet, who's carrying several life-size molds, coming toward him. "Hey!" he called and turn his attention to the garage. Damn! He's gone. That monster. He already gave him enough headache.

"Whatcha starin' at?" Buford asked.

"I HEARD THAT!" Isabella yelled from the backyard.

Buford chuckled. "Well, we gotta go and fit these life-size molds. Come on nerd."

"How can I keep up with you if I AM THE ONLY ONE WHO IS CARRYING THESE?!" Baljeet complained.

"Less whining, more walking." Buford grabbed his underwear, which made Baljeet yelped in pain and Phineas stare at them oddly, and drags him in the backyard.

"Hey uh, have you seen someone walked passed you?" Phineas asked.

Buford stopped at his tracks and face him. "Yeah. Those dweebs earlier, Irving and Albert."

"No. Other than them. While you're approaching me."

"There is no one, Phineas." Baljeet respond.

_Unusual, he's probably hiding somewhere._ Phineas concluded.

"Well, we should get going." Buford said and went into the backyard, dragging Baljeet's underwear.

Phineas nodded and approached the trash bin. He opened the lid, chucked the garbage bags in and closed the lid. He stare at Maple Drive Street for awhile and sigh. He needs to make a decision. And fast.

**...**

"Your life-size molds fit perfectly. Well except for Shikamaru since he still got his cast." Buford said, while everyone thinks that what they did earlier is really weird. "Now, clean it up."

Baljeet groaned and closes the lid of the molds.

"Um... Buford, I think Baljeet looks tired. Maybe you should let him rest for a bit." Hinata told the bully.

"Let me tell you a little secret. Baljeet is not tired. That's just how the nerd acts. While he's doing my chores." Bufords responds as he watched Baljeet do his work.

"Alright..."

Naruto stood up from his seat when he saw Phineas enter the backyard. "Hey Phineas, you're just in time. We're gonna—"

"Later pal, I... Need to use the bathroom." Phineas said and scampered inside. Leaving the gang wonder.

"Man... He really needs to pee." Buford said.

**...**

Phineas kicked the door open and get inside their room. He grabbed the phone in his pocket and dialled some certain numbers. He placed it on his ear and waits for someone to answer it.

_"Hello?"_

"Hello. Tri-Sate Police, I know where the criminal is."

He heard the police officer spit something, probably his coffee, and heard a cracking sound. Probably the cup. _"Are you sure? If this is a prank, then we have no time for it."_

"With all due respect sir, this is not a prank. I assure you that the criminal is here. He's in our backyard."

_"Where do you live?"_

"Just go to Maple Drive street. Flynn-Fletcher's household."

_"Alright, we're on our way. Luckily, we're on our way to Maple Drive and I know where the Flynn-Fletcher's live."_

"T-Thank y-you." Phineas hunged his phone and clenched it. God, did he made the right choice? Will that guy be happy and stop nagging him? Will Naruto and the gang understand his situation on why did he do this? Will they forgive and forget this? Well... The good part is, Perry will stay and his friends' and family's lives are no t in peril.

**...**

"MAN WHAT'S TAKING PHINEAS SO LONG?! WE REALLY NEED TO BE COMPLETE, SO WE CAN TELL SHIKAMARU'S HYPOTHESIS ABOUT THE CRIMINAL'S IDENTITY!" Naruto loudly complained and crossed his arms on his chest.

"You're lucky that neither of our parents are here. Or else I'll punch that loud mouth of yours." Candace harshly said and glared at him with her fists clenched.

Naruto flinched and sweats nervously. This is the second time in this dimension he sweats nervously. The first person is obviously Isabella for saying her catchphrase. And he thought he'll be free from punches since his teammate and foster-sister, Sakura Haruno, is not here. Guess he was wrong. Let's just hope that Vanessa won't do the same. For he can't take much more of this.

"What is your hypothesis Shikamaru?" Isabella asked the lazy genius.

Shikamaru rubbed his temples. "Just like Naruto said, we—"

**"THIS IS THE TRI-STATE'S POLICE OFFICERS! GET OUT AND SURRENDER CRIMINAL! DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT ESCAPING! WE'VE GOT THE PLACE COMPLETE SURROUNDED!"** The police officer yelled via bullhorn and stepped inside the backyard with two other police officers alongside him.

The gang's eyes widened in shock. Impossible! How did the got in here?! How did they know that Naruto's here?

"You there, blond boy, there's no escape." The police officer on the left said.

Naruto lowers his head and clenched his fists. Darn it! Should he give up? Should he go with them? Nonetheless, he doesn't want any trouble. But is giving up the right thing to do?

"We'll give you a chance to surrender. But once we lose our patience, we'll just had to take you by force." The police said, the one on the right.

"But sir, he's innocent." Konohamaru protested.

"Hai. Please don't do it. He just got accused. He's a good person. Please give him a chance, please. He doesn't deserve this." Hinata pleaded, hoping that the police officers would change their minds about Naruto.

The police officer in the middle, sighed in exasperation. "I'm sorry, Miss. But it's a part of our job. He'll have to face the judge."

"B-But—"

"Don't, Hinata." Naruto butt in and face the police officers. "Sir, I'll go with you. But please, don't hurt them. Let them out of this. Forget about them."

_Naruto, don't do it. Please, you don't deserve this. We can take it. I can take it._ Hinata thought as she stare worriedly at him and bit her lip.

The gang lowered their heads in a self-pity way for doing nothing but to be shocked at the police officers' arrival and some tries to control their tears.

The police officer let out another sigh. "We will lad, we will. Good choice, though. Johnny,"

"Yes sir?"

"Place the handcuffs on his wrists," Johnny nods and does what he's told. "Zack, tell the others that we got him, no press, and leave the place. We got him." Zack nods and does what he's told.

Johnny locks the handcuffs on Naruto's wrists and escort him to the car, just to make sure he won't run away, while Naruto just lowers his head and grits his teeth.

The gang just stood there, not saying a word, and watched Naruto with the police officers alongside him.

**...**

Phineas saw everything through the window and pitied himself. Lord, he had made a terrible sin. He betrayed his friend. How can you repent when you betrayed your friend? _Well I hope he's happy. I'm sorry Naruto, everyone, hope you understand._

* * *

**`Remember him? From Chapter 18? Yeah, I figure out that he should be Danny's former rival.**

**`I think it's kinda cute that I made Phineas' second name is James. Hehe.**

**I take back what I said last time, this another long chapter.**

**I'm really sorry if Phineas and Naruto are a little out of character. So sorry. I promise I'll update the next chapter as fast as I can.**

**Hope you like it.**


	29. The truth hurts, doesn't it?

**Alright! We all know that Phineas betrayed Naruto to save his friends' and family's lives. Also, for his pet, Perry. But, will the gang, especially Naruto, understand it? What will happen to Naruto while he's in prison?**

**Man, I sounded like I'm promoting something or whatever. Anyway, here's the 29****th**** chapter.**

**This chapter is mostly dedicated to Lucy Case, since she was the one who requested it, gave me an idea and saved me from writer's block. So, pal, here it is.**

**Notice, the rating has changed from K to K+, because there are some bad words or trash talks, not usual bad words we usually heard when people are having a war (The F, and S word), but I just want the young readers to be safe. Also, brutal scenes again.**

**Enjoy, and I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

_"Great news Tri-State Area! The criminal has found and our finest police officers are now taking him in jail. Unfortunately, we have no idea who and what_—_ "_

Candace turned off the T.V and placed the remote on top of it. She faced the gang who are still depressed, and probably in despair mode, about the circumstances earlier—Except for Shikamaru who's sleeping on the couch. She leaned her back on the T.V and crossed her arms. "It's over." She said, trying to break the silence. Everyone looks at her. "I can't believe they got him. It all... Happened so fast."

Isabella sighed sadly. "Yeah... If only we had solved the crime, then Naruto wouldn't be in that mess."

"Stupid prize money. That is one of the reasons why the people accused him." Baljeet said, cursing under his breath, and placed his hands on either side of his cheeks.

"I pity myself." Hinata said softly and sadly, as she lowers her head and grips her pants. Everyone heard what she said and gave her a confusing look. "I just let them took Naruto. I'm pathetic. If only—"

"Don't say that Hinata." Vanessa butt in and placed her hand on her shoulder, trying to cheer her up. "You're _not _pathetic. We _all_ let them took Naruto."

Hanabi nodded at Vanessa's statement. "Vanessa-san is right. Don't pity yourself, oneesan."

Hinata looked at them, then smiled. "Thank you, but... I'm still worried about him. I-It's not that I lack of faith in him, but I..." She paused for a while, finding the right word that will fit her statement. "... I..."

"You _care_ for him." Isabella continued and Hinata gave her a nod.

Konohamaru sighed in exasperation and sprawled on the floor. "I wonder what will Naruto tell us? If only Phineas didn't go to the bathroom, then we will find out what'll Naruto say." He sat up and pouts, remembering the circumstances earlier. "Then again, the police officers will interrupt it."

"Yeah. I wonder what'll Phineas react when we told him about it?" Buford asked as he tries to sneak a wedgie from Baljeet.

"Probably the same thing." Ferb respond.

"Hold on," Shikamaru woke up from his slumber and yawned. "Did Phineas said he'll go to the bathroom before the police came here?"

"Yeah, and it took 10 minutes for..." Candace paused and realized Shikamaru's statement. "Don't even think about it."

"It's just a hunch, but we need to confront him." Shikamaru reassured.

"Are you sure Shikamaru? I don't think Phineas did it. It's kinda impossible for him to do it." Hinata calmly protested, who also realized Shikamaru's statement.

"Yes, there are some reasons why people stay in the bathroom for too long." Baljeet added.

"... Okay..." Buford said oddly and gave Baljeet a sneaky wedgie, making the Indian kid yelp in pain and horror while everyone stare at the duo oddly. "Why are we talking about Phineas?"

"Will you please put me down?!" Baljeet insited.

Buford smirked and let go of his wedgie. "With pleasure."

Baljeet's chest hit the floor and he yelped at that. "Ow! G-Gently."

"Uhuh… You see Buford, there's a possibility that Phineas called the police officers, and I don't know why." Ferb said to the bully, trying to make things clear.

"THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE!" Isabella exclaimed, and everyone looked at her. "THERE'S NO WAY PHINEAS WOULD BETRAY A FRIEND!"

"Darn it!" Konohamaru grits his teeth and punches his left palm. "I shouldn't know that—"

"He _didn't_ do it, Konohamaru." Isabella said harshly to the brunette.

"He stayed in the bathroom for too long! Isn't it suspicious? Huh? Isabella-chan?" Konohamaru angrily protested.

"My brother didn't do it lazy bum." Candace said and glared at him. ""So stop."

Shikamaru groaned and rubbed his temples. "Like I said, it's _just _a hunch. But we need to confront him. Besides, I wouldn't be called a prodigy for nothing."

"Fine then, smart guy, let's confront him." Candace said harshly.

"What? Candace, are you sure about this?" Isabella asked.

"It's the only way, Isabella. How much is your I.Q, Shikamaru?"

"200." Shikamaru respond.

Candace's eyes widened in surprise. "Wow, I'm impressed."

**...**

"Phineas, can we come in?" Candace asked politely as she knocks at the door.

No response.

"PHINEAS JAMES FLYNN!" She yelled and knocks at the door if she wanted to break it. Everyone sweat drop and glanced at each other mentally saying _"Man, she's kinda impatient"_. After 15 seconds of knocking loudly and constantly, Candace couldn't take it anymore and kicked the door open. "PHINEAS! THIS IS IMPORTANT!"

"Um... Candace, I don't think Phineas is here." Isabella told her.

Candace opened her eyes and scans the place really careful. That's peculiar, Phineas isn't really here. He usually stays in their room and looks through the window or sit under their tree and gaze at the sky whenever something's bugging him. Where is he? Don't tell me he ran away? This is bad. "Houston, we have a problem."

"You think." Baljeet said sarcastically and points at the empty room.

"THIS IS _NOT _THE PERFECT TIME TO BE SARCASTIC BALJEET!" Candace retorted.

Baljeet sweats, nervously and constantly, and drew a few paces away from Candace. "S-Sorry."

"I wonder where Phineas went?" Vanessa asked.

"He probably ran away!" Konohamaru said angrily and punched his left palm.

"Don't accuse him yet, Sarutobi." Hanabi told the brunette.

"Whose side are you on?!"

"Neither."

"Well it looks like you're on that dork's side!"

"Hey! Don't you dare say that word to him, Konohamaru!" Isabella butt in and glared at the brunette.

"Are you—"

"STOP!" Hinata yelled, making everyone stopped arguing and face her confusingly. For a kind and calm girl, they didn't, and never, expect her to yell that loud and scary. Man she has to stop hanging out with Sakura and Ino. She's turning into a scary hot head like them.

"Looks like this is the consequence for hanging out with Sakura and Ino everyday." Shikamaru muttered.

"Man, that yell is loud and scary." Buford muttered.

"That's enough arguing! You have to remember that arguing won't help. It'll do nothing but lead us to fight or war." Hinata lectured while everyone lowered their heads in shame. She's right. "Now, we all know Phineas is gone and Shikamaru's hunch might be true or not, but that doesn't matter for now. Naruto needs our help! He's probably locked up in prison and he needs us more than ever! There's still time to solve the crime and prove his innocence! So... Are you with me?"

Shikamaru gave her a sarcastic smirk. "Looks like Naruto's speeches are getting into you. Alright, I'll tell you my hypothesis."

"Since Phineas is not here, gang, I know what we're gonna do today!" Ferb exclaimed.

**...**

**...**

Phineas runs on the pavement as fast as he can, avoiding rhe confused looks from the passers-by he encounters. He doesn't understand why he was running and left the house without saying good-bye, but after the police officers took Naruto with them, it felt like his body took over him. As if he were a robot being controlled by someone. He knows that his friends will be mad at him for doing it, but if his body didn't took over him, he would opt to stay and let everyone be mad at him. He deserve it though, but it's worth it. Perry can stay and that's what matters.

Phineas turn on his right and went in the dark alleyway. He grits his teeth. _Damn it! Why am I going here?!_

After 5 minutes of running through the alleyway, his body stopped running when he reached the old-abandoned basketball court. _Why did my body lead me here? At Danville's former basketball court.__ I guess it's really old and abandoned._ He thought as he scans the place. From the looks of it, there's not a single person staying nor hanging out here. There are also no houses around the basketball court. Sounds creepy.

A sudden, blinding flash of lightning appeared on the sky, signalling the people, that rain will start soon. After 3 seconds, a loud, roaring thunder came, scaring some kids, and rain drops started falling from the sky.

_Dang! Summer rain!_ Phineas thought and let the rain fall on him. _And I should have brought an umbrella. _He continued and approached the door. He pushed it open and stepped inside. His eyes widened in shock. This is really peculiar. This place looks familiar to him. It feels like... "Déjà vu."

"I figured you might be here."

Phineas closed his eyes and grits his teeth. Not him. "It's you." He said sadly and closed the door. "Well I hope you're happy, Naruto's in prison. Now can you please erase my specific memory?"

That guy, whom Phineas met last night and confronted earlier, sighed in exasperation and stepped into the faint light. Like what happened earlier, his face still cannot be seen. "No."

That made Phineas shocked and open his eyes. He glared at him. "THA-THAT'S UNFAIR! I DID YOUR DIRTY WORK! I BETRAYED MY FRIENDS! I DID WHAT YOU TOLD ME! WHA-WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT?! PUNISH HIM SEVERELY?! THA—"

"Halt!" He said and made a stop gesture.

Phineas stared at his hand and pants heavily.

"Good. Calm yourself alright? Now, I told you to bring Naruto _to _me _not _in jail. Is that clear?"

"YOU'RE TWISTING OUR DEAL! AREN'T YOU HAPPY THAT YOU DON'T NEED TO GO ALL THROUGH THAT TROUBLE PUTTING HIM IN JAIL?!"

"True, however, we need something from him. Letting him stay in prison is not the best way."

"What the heck does that mean?! What is that something you need from him?" Phineas asked harshly.

He smirked and laughs, in an evil and sarcastic way.

Phineas furrowed his eyebrows. "What's so funny?"

He stopped laughing and cleared his throat. "I thought you were his friend? You _should _know the thing we want from him. Poor you. Naruto thought he can keep that pathetic secret of his.

"I AM HIS FRIEND!" Phineas blurted angrily as he clenched his fists and his glare intensifies. "What is that darn thing you want from him? What the heck is that secret."

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"I insist."

He shook his head and rubs his temples. Such an inquisitive lad. Pity. "Wanna know why? Well, let me tell you everything. Your so-called friend, is nothing but a host of a ferocious monster."

Lightning appeared, thunder roared and rain drops fall even harder.

"THAT'S A LIE!"

"It's the truth, whether you like it or not."

"I don't believe you." Phineas strongly protested. "He. Is. Not. A. Monster."

"Believe your pathetic belief." He retorted. "You know why he _doesn't_ have any parents? Because he _killed_ them. He is a monster _feared_ and _hated_ by all. The guy often goofs off, but once he got angry, that's when the monster posses him. That's when he'll wreak havoc. He'll kill or destroy _anything_ that's on his way. Including his friends. Now, do you believe me?"

Thunder roared again. This time, it's louder than before.

Phineas' eyes widened in shock and horror. He lying right? It's impossible that Naruto is a monster. He didn't kill his parents! He told them that his parents died saving him and protecting their village. But, what is going on in his head? He's having doubts, but why? He doesn't understand. Does he finally believed this guy? Is he throwing his belief now?

"He's the bad guy and I'm the good guy. Phineas, join me." He offered his hand while Phineas just stared at it. "For we will take that monster away from him. We shall create a new world. A world where no one can die."

Phineas just stood there, eyes widened in shock, arms are trembling and jaw dropping. A world where no one can die? Isn't that impossible? There's no scientific evidence if that kind of world exists. Only magic and miracles can do that! Nonetheless, it will be awesome to live in that world. No one can die and everyone's happy. He can even see his biological Father again.

He smirked. What a gullible and pathetic kid. He's even hesitating to join him. "Now, now, no need to hesitate. I promise, you will have a terrific life once you stepped in that world. In fact, we need someone like you."

Every positive element in Phineas' eyes, faded. The negative elements, remained. Just like earlier, his body took over him. He slowly approaches that guy and slowly moves his left arm, forward, ready to join him.

His smirk grew wider. "That's it, Phineas James Flynn, join me."

Phineas stopped walking, a meter away from him, and a certain, memorable statement echoed in his head.

_"Protect your comrades, James. Besides your biological family, they're your second family. A friends' trust and strong bonds are the one that matters. I didn't let the killer shoot his gun on my friend, because Jack is like a brother to me. I don't wanna see him die. So instead, choose to save my friend instead of myself. I hope you understand, James."_ said Phineas' biological father, Niall James Flynn. Who died protecting a friend.

_D-Dad?_

He rose an eyebrow. "Hn? What's the matter? Just join me. Give me your hand."

Phineas closes his eyes, clenches his fists and teeth. Darn it! What was he thinking?! Why is he gonna join him?! What has gotten into him?! He's doing the exact opposite of what his Father told him. He's betraying his friends, twice. _Darn it! Dad, I... I'm so sorry. I... I can't believe that I'm doing this. I know you died protecting Mr. Jack Johnson. And, I... I understand now. I completely understand why.__ Thank you, Dad._

"You know I'm impatient right? Just take my hand."

Phineas opened his eyes and shove his hand away. "NEVER! I'LL NEVER JOIN YOU!" He yelled furiously and glared at him. The positive elements in his eyes, returned and the negative ones, gone.

His eye twitched. He closed his hand and clenched it. He was so close. Damn.

"You and your deal ruined our friendship. You—"

"Pardon." He butt in. "It was your wrong doing, Phineas Flynn."

"Whatever! You corrupted my mind! That deal is unfair! And..." He lowered his head in a self-pity way and clenched his fists. "I shouldn't have fall for it. Damn it."

He face-palmed in a pity way and sighed in exasperation. "And I thought that terrific nightmare of yours will come true once you joined me. I guess I was wrong."

Phineas met his gaze. His nightmare? But what kind of nightmare? Oh no, is it that nightmare he had last night? The murder? "H-Hold on, so that means... That nightmare I had last night is a prediction of the future?" _So that's why this place looks familiar._

"Yes, Phineas Flynn. That's your future, your destiny."

Phineas slowly backs off. It can't be. He's lying! He's a fraud! Right? "Y-Y-You planned this! You knew it's gonna happen! It was... It was all you! You're the one who's behind all this!" He glanced at his back. Darn! He has to get out of here.

"Yes, yes it is." He said and slowly approaches him, "I planned it. Although, I didn't expect you to call the police. Now, if you won't join me, I'll force you." He stopped at his tracks and closed his eyes.

Phineas took another glance on his back. Bingo. He has a plan.

After 5 seconds, he opened his eyes. "Look into my eyes."

Phineas quickly grabbed the chunk of fallen brick wall and chucked it on his face with a strong impact.

He yelped as he touches his face and removes the dirt.

Phineas smirked. Awesome! Now time to—He gulped and a shiver runs through his spine. He slowly spun around and his jaw dropped. How did this happened?! He was _in front_ of him! How did he went behind him in a very fast pace?!

He smirked. "You think that an old brick wall can defeat me and get away with it?"

Phineas didn't respond. For he was too dumbstruck at his fast and timeless move.

"Guess what? You crossed the line." He drew his knife, making sure Phineas won't notice it, yet. "You know, I was gonna control you the easy way, but since you pissed me, I'll do it the hard way." He slashed his knife on Phineas' left arm. "Slowly but surely."

Phineas screamed in pain and stumbled. He looked at his arm and grimaced. Darn it! That sudden knife slash created a long, deep, cut on his left arm and it's bleeding, constantly. He grits his teeth while grimacing and placed his right hand on the cut.

He laughed evilly.

Phineas glared at him.

"Serves you right. By the way," He points his knife on Phineas, which has a drip of blood on its blade, while the lad is trying to find a way to escape. "I lied. I'm not from that so-called O.W.C.A. It's just a cover-up to make you believe and help me."

"You truly are a monster! And this time, it's not a figure of speech! It's real."

"Say whatever you want, Phineas Flynn. 'Cause I'll make sure you—Woah!"

Phineas suddenly kicks his legs constantly and strong enough to make him stumble and let his chest hit the floor, with a strong impact. Phineas stood up and let the roof and the metal things under it, fell on him.

He yelped. "Stupid brat!"

Phineas ignored his trash talk and stepped on the roof on top of him. "You know, friendship is not the only valuable thing my dad taught me, he also told me about destiny and I'm not gonna let someone like you ruined it!" He ran away and left the old-abandoned basketball court, regardless of the rain and his bleeding arm. _I have to set things right._

**...**

Inside the old-abandoned basketball court, that guy groaned and removed the roof and metal objects on top of him. This is so embarrassing! A 12-year-old suburban kid and a pathetic old roof defeated him. Time to revise his plan, twice.

**...**

**With Naruto...**

When the police officers arrived at the Tri-State's prison, they quickly brought Naruto to his special prison, not caring to interrogate nor investigate him, and locked him up.

"That'll hold you." The police officer drew several paces backwards and puts the key in his pocket.

This special prison is like the usual prison we usually see on T.V or in real life. It has a thick wall of strong bricks, a wall fan on the right side of the wall, prison, thick, strong, bars in front of the wall, a small bed on the left and a sink on the right. The disparities are, it's a small prison compared to the usual ones, it's inside a room where's a glass window on the left and a door on the right.

"Just to make things clear, this prison is specially made just for you. Try to escape, not only it'll prove yourself as a true, evil criminal but it'll also sound the alarm. Meaning? We can easily know if you try to escape or already escaped, just by breaking a bar or two. We also didn't remove your handcuffs to assure ourselves."

"Nice one, chief." The other police officer said and gave Naruto a sarcastic smirk.

"Don't take credits that aren't yours, Louis. Come on, we still need to make some calls." With that, they left Naruto and locked the door.

Naruto grits his teeth and banged his head on the prison bars, letting himself feel pain and wake up from this nightmare. Unfortunately, this is _not _a nightmare. This _is _reality. The part he was afraid of, happened. Being caught by the police officers and being locked up in jail while the people still thinks he's the criminal. But I guess that's life huh? One minute you're having the best day ever, the next some unexpected circumstances ruined it. Terribly.

"Darn it!" He muttered, cursing under his breath, and sprawled on the bed. Honestly, he doesn't understand why he gave up so easily. For what he did is kind of a little out of character. He usually never give up and waste someone's time whenever they forced him to do it. The only thing that made him gave up earlier is... "... My, friends..." He muttered and sighed. Of course, now he understands! He was also thinking of his friends at that time. It might sound selfish, but he doesn't want any of them in this mess. He wants them safe. A sincere smile appeared on his lips. _Guess I made you proud, huh, Kakashi-sensei._

"Smiling eh? Pity."

Naruto suddenly sat up with a bit of jolt on the voice and scans the place. Someone else is here? But how? He didn't hear the door creak nor a footstep. Oh boy, is he imagining things again? "Who's there?"

He heard a laugh. A sarcastic laugh. "You know, you can easily brake those bars and get outta here."

Naruto's eye twitched. "If I tried to escape, it'll do nothing but prove myself as a criminal. And I am _not _the criminal."

"Ah yes, of course." He said and approached the blond's prison. He leaned on the wall on his left with his arms crossed on his chest. "You know, the police officers didn't find you by themselves."

Naruto ignored him and furrowed his eyebrows. Darn! He can't see his face. No matter how may times he tilt his head in a different angle, he just can't see it. "What?"

He sighed in exasperation. "I said, the police officers didn't find you on their own... Someone called them and told your location. And you know who told it? No, it's not from the mob, but... It's your, so-called, friend, Phineas Flynn."

A pang of shock hit Naruto that made his eyes widened and arms tremble. No. He's lying! Phineas didn't betray him! He's a great friend! He would never do that! "Y-Y-Y-You're l-lying."

"Hm? What was that?"

"YOU'RE LYING!" He yelled furiously and glared at him. "PHINEAS WOULD NEVER DO THAT! YOU'RE JUST CORRUPTING MY MIND, AREN'T YOU?! YOU'RE TRYING TO RUIN OUR FRIENDSHIP!"

"Why I would never do that. It's the truth. Did you know that Phineas didn't even hesitate to call the police? He—"

"LIAR!" Naruto butt in and his glare intensifies. "I NEVER BELIEVE A SINGLE WORD YOU SAID!"

He let out another exasperated sigh. "Fine, don't believe me. I'm just telling the truth. You know why he stayed in the bathroom for too long? Because he _used_ that time to _call _the police. He _doesn't _care about you! He was just _pretending_! _He_ pretended_ to be_ your friend!_ He _pretended that he'll_ help _you!_ He _pretended to believe that you're not the criminal! You're nothing but a _trash_ to him! A trash that needs to be thrown away and to be rotten. You're nothing but a _monster_ to him! A monster that needs to be punished or, killed. A freak!"

The last statements made Naruto's eyes softened and lowered his head. Phineas thinks and does neither of those stuffs to him. He a great friend. Right? Right? "That's a lie." He mumbled. His tone sounds a little uncertain.

"You still had the guts to say that I'm lying?! Look at you! You stopped glaring at me, your tome is uncertain, you arms are trembling, oh boy... Naruto, if words are not enough, then let's kick it up a notch." He snapped his fingers and thunder roared really loud. Loud footsteps are heard and it feels like it's approaching them. "Naruto, meet your so-called friend, Phineas Flynn."

'Phineas' stopped walking, several inches away from the prison bars, and faced Naruto angrily. "Hello, Naruto. How are you?"

Naruto's eyes widened in shock and stood up with a bit of jolt. He approached the bars and scans the lad, trying to make sure if he were Phineas. After scanning him from head to toe in 30 seconds, he made a conclusion. And that conclusion is not what he expected. "Phineas, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you and tell you something. And that something is based on your situation. Naruto, I called the police officers. I told them to lock you in prison."

"Y-Y-You're kidding right?! You would never do that!" Naruto protested and grasp the bars. This is not happening.

'Phineas' shook his head. "No, no I'm not. It's the truth."

"B-But why? Why would you?"

"Why?!" 'Phineas' asked and glared at him. "Because you're a _freak_! A brat! An idiot! A _monster_! _You_ deserve to _rot_ in jail!" he said, and turn around. "Have fun, monster." He bid good-bye and left.

Naruto grits his teeth and lowered his head. No, this is not true! This is a nightmare, right? Right?

"The truth hurts, doesn't it? But don't worry, you can seek _revenge_ on that pathetic brat. Make him pay, make him suffer. Revenge is sweet, Naruto, and I'm the only one who can help you. Not the police officers nor your friends. Remember that." he said and disappeared, leaving Naruto alone in his thoughts.

Everything is different now. Everything. He couldn't believe that his friend betrayed him. He couldn't believe that his friend thinks he's a freak. A monster. A monster that deserve to be punished. To rot in jail. Or worst, to die. He banged his head on the bars and sniffles. He couldn't believe he's crying. His tears are no ordinary tears, they're the tears of fear. He's scared. Because he lost a friend. Because he trusts him. Because he believed in him. But what did his friend do? He threw it all away! Pathetic. _It's over, darn it!_

* * *

_Earlier that day, where Naruto and Phineas are alone in the living room, sitting on the couch, and waiting for Hinata and Isabella._

_"Hey uh, Naruto, can we talk?" Phineas asked._

_Naruto gave him a grin and a nod. "Sure, what is it?"_

_"Well..." Phineas scratches his neck. Oh boy, this is tough. "You see, I couldn't take it anymore, and... Well... You sort of remind me of my dad."_

_Naruto furrowed his eyebrows and points his index finger on him. "Wha? Me?"_

_Phineas nods. "Yeah, my biological Father."_

_"Your biological father?!" he blinked and realized something. "Then, Lawrence-sama is your Stepdad?!" He asked, sounded a bit surprised._

_Phineas nods again, "Yeah, but he's kinda like our second, real father... Anyway, like I said, you remind me of him. You two have very encouraging words to say, you and my dad had the same grin, either goofy or signature grins and those whiskers on your cheeks remind me of my dad's whisker-like scar on his left cheek."_

_Naruto rubbed the back of his head and blushed slightly. For he never felt this good before, being remembered by one of their loved ones. "Gee, it's an honor, thanks Phin. But, what happened to him?"_

_Phineas frowned and lowered his head._

_Naruto realized what he just said and soothes his back. "Hey, I, uh, sorry. I know that you don't wanna talk about it."_

_"No," Phineas shook his head. "You told us why your parents died despite that it's painful, and I'll tell you mine. My dad, died, protecting a comrade. I don't know and understand why he did it, but he said he chose to save his friend's life instead of his. He's proud of it, and he never regrets it nor felt a pang of doubt on that action while I think it's kinda selfish that he let himself die."_

_Naruto ruffled Phineas' hair and gave him a nice guy pose. Phineas looks at him. "Hey, that's okay. I know you'll understand it sooner or later, but I kinda like what your dad did. He's a hero. He protected a friend and he didn't think of himself. Remember that he's not selfish, he chose it because he wanted to do it. He didn't abandoned his friend, and I think what he did is cool. He's a hero and a martyr."_

_Phineas smiled. "Yep, that's a proof. You and my dad always have encouraging words to say. Thanks pal."_

_Naruto ruffled his hair. "Don't mention it, pal."_

* * *

_**In the hospital, 8 years ago...**_

_"Dad, dad, why, why did you do it?" asked a crying 5-year-old Phineas._

_Niall James Flynn, Phineas' late father, smiled at his son and soothes his back. "Because, I love my friend. Jack is like a brother to me."_

_Phineas sniffles and looks at his father. "Dad..."_

_Niall gave his son his signature grin. __"Protect your comrades, James. Besides your biological family, they're your second family. A friends' trust and strong bonds are the one that matters. I didn't let the killer shoot his gun on my friend, because Jack is like a brother to me. I don't wanna see him die. So instead, choose to save my friend instead of myself. I hope you understand, James." With that, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. His pulse and heart stopped beating._

___Phineas cries even harder and lets his head rest on his father's arm. "DADDY! PLEASE DON'T LEAVE US!_ DADDY!" 

* * *

**-Lucy Case, I'm really sorry if it took so long to grant your request, (and I'm such an idiot for taking it too long), but I hope you like it.**

**I'm working on a lot of things on the next chapter and I really need your help.**

**Here are the questions:**

**1. What do you think will Naruto do? Will he be mad at Phineas and never forgive him or let bygones be bygones? Choose.**

**2. Do you want the fake Phineas (Is it too much for a spoiler?), who visited Naruto in jail, to visit the gang and tell them everything?**

**2.5 If you want the fake Phineas to visit the gang and tell them everything, do you want the gang to be also mad at Phineas or let bygones be bygones (again), especially when the real Phineas came to the gang and tell them the truth?**

**3. Jail/Prison Break! I was thinking that the gang should break Naruto out of prison then fight the real criminal after his 4th confrontation with the real Phineas (Sorry for the spoiler.), if they can easily forgive him. Want it to happen or not?**

**4. Do you want our fellow shinobis to teach the gang about chakra or learn jutsus like show clone, climb on trees or walls using your feet etc.?**

**Well, those are all the questions that needs answers. I hope you like it, and I'll update the 30th chapter as soon as possible before June 12 (that's where I'll leave my house to go to our condo.) or June 13 (that's when my college classes start).**

**This is TheResistance5, over and out.**


	30. IMPORTANT ANNOUNCEMENTS

**Hey there guys! First of all, I would like to thank you for reading, reviewing, following and putting this story into one of your favorites.**

**And lastly, I have some bad news.**

**Well... Unfortunately, I have no idea on where should I start on the next chapter, and to top it all of, my college classes will start on Thursday.**

**I hardly have time to write and I can't believe that I'm saying this, but I'm gonna put this story on Hiatus.**

**For the sake of my studies, but I promise I'll keep on updating when I have free time or during my vacation.**

**I also promise that the next chapters will be worth of waiting and I promise to finish this story.**

**I really have a fun time writing this. School and time are not cooperating with me, I hate it.**

**I hope you all understand.**

**I still have no idea on what should I do. If you have any ideas, I'm all ears.**

**I'm really sorry if I had to do it.**

**Before I go, I would like thank these people:**

**Gamelover41592**

**Zorua**

**The Nargana**

**Lucy Case**

**Blazingly Awesome**

**OBSERVER01**

**Ace Eagle.10**

**Thanks again.**

**Bye for now.**


	31. Deciding for the good

**Like I promised right? I'll update the next chapter once I have a free time. So here's the 30****th**** chapter. Sorry if it took so long, and thanks for waiting.**

* * *

It's another peaceful, summer day in the Tri-State Area! As if it's one of the Christmas nights where people stay inside their houses with their friends or family, or a quiet night where you can only hear its usual sounds, like crickets cricking and frogs croaking. However, the only disparities are, it's raining really hard and people are forced to stay inside. Not their usual summer tradition.

**…**

Inside Naruto's subconscious, Kurama, known as the Nine-tailed fox, opened his eyes after his deep slumber and lets out a soft yawn. He quickly scans the place. As always, all he can see is an apartment or a condominium dark hallway, as droplets and sounds of water fall on the floor. He let out a tired and dull yawn, for he's getting tired of the view and misses the sun in the outside world. He also misses feeling either the dry or wet ground with its grass—if it has.

Although, those are only his opinions, for there's something bugging that's been him since he—or his host, Naruto—stepped into this dimension.

He's not sure _what _is it and _why_ does he had that feeling. At first he thought that it's just the blond's darn attitude and speeches are getting into him, but he was wrong.

He _honestly_ admits that he _was_ wrong, privately. Not publicly.

There _is_ something wrong when they stepped into this dimension, and that something grew wider and more suspicious when the people accused Naruto and when the police officers locked him in prison—which is one of the hardest things he saw in his life.

Speaking of prison, it felt like his heart shatter into a million pieces when the police officers locked Naruto in prison. He knows he can't do anything but watch, and that doing makes him feel more terrible at the blond's situation.

Realizing what he was thinking, Kurama quickly shook his head furiously to get rid of those thoughts. _Great!_ He thought sarcastically, _Since when did I became __**soft**__ on this kit?! Sure I felt bad to him, but why is my softness turning into worry?! It doesn't even make any sense!_ He groaned and smashed his paw on the floor, creating a strong, vibrating impact. As if the weakest magnitude of earthquake had struck the place. _Stupid, pathetic, good for nothing human emotions! I_—

The door in Naruto's special prison opened with a soft, yet annoying creak sound, interrupting Kurama's furious thoughts about human emotions, and someone stepped inside. He closed the door and approaches Naruto, creating a soft, sounds of his dull footsteps.

Naruto, who's been sitting on the bed for hours, didn't mind the annoying sounds he is hearing and continued lowering his head with his hands on either side of his temples, for he's too busy with his thoughts about the circumstances earlier.

He stopped at his tracks, when he reached the prison bars, and gives the blond something. "Here, take it."

Naruto slowly shot his head up and looks at the plastic bag curiously. "What?"

"Take it, you must be hungry." Bob insisted and puts the plastic bag on the floor.

_That's odd._ Kurama thought as he observes the police officer with the help of Naruto's vision.

Naruto didn't respond and continued staring at the plastic bag. Regardless of his hunger, he still doesn't know whether he should accept it or not. There are some parts of his thoughts saying, that he should eat, for his extreme hunger can almost digest his stomach while some parts of his thoughts are saying that it's poisonous.

Bob let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed the plastic bag. He took out a take-out burrito and shows it to Naruto. "It's a burrito kid. Eat it, and don't worry, it's _not_ poison. I'm not that kind of police officer."

Not hesitating, Naruto nodded and went closer to the police officer. He took the burrito and bowed slightly at him. "Thank you."

Bob smiled and nodded back. "No problem, just eat it and help yourself. If you want a drink, it's in the bag."

"Hai." He responds as he un-wraps the foil on the burrito. "Thanks again sir. For your… kindness…." He said and took a bite from it.

"It's my pleasure kid. Although, I'm here to ask you some questions, but don't worry, nobody told me to do it. I'm just curious."

Naruto swallowed his first bite and stares at the ground. "If you're asking why I did that crime then forget it. I'm _not_ the criminal. I just got accused."

"That's not the question." He responded.

Naruto gave him a confused look. _He's not asking why._ He thought,_ That's strange._ "Then, what is it?"

"You're too young to be in jail kid. Where are your parents? Maybe we can do something about your situation."

Kurama smirked sarcastically. _Lucky brat, someone else is here to help you._

Naruto bit his lip and tries to control his tears, for he thought that no one can help him in his situation, besides that mean guy he confronted earlier. He doesn't even know if his friends will help him or not, since Phineas 'betrayed' him. However, hearing the police officer's question, it feels like a pang of hope struck him despite that his parents are gone. He sniffled. "I appreciate your concern, sir, but my parents died, protecting me."

Hearing those words from the kit's mouth, Kurama lowered his head in a sad and sympathetic way. He knows how the kit's parents die, and he's the one behind it. He doesn't understand why, but all he knows is he can't control himself. No matter how many times he tried to resist, he just can't. It feels like he was being controlled by someone he doesn't know, but the chakra is a bit familiar. _Darn it kit!_ Kurama thought furiously, pitying himself a bit._ I know you wouldn't forgive me even if I tell you every single detail about it. But… killing your Mom is not my intention kit. It's not. She's very kind to me, and tolerates me as a family member._

Bob nodded as grief enters his eyes. He knows what it feels like to have no parents. _Poor kid. He must have went through a lot._ "Sorry, I shouldn't have asked that. But do you have any other relatives? Like uncles, aunts, grandparents, cousins or siblings?"

Naruto slowly shook his head. "Neither."

"How about your friends? I'm sure they can—"

"No. I'm sure they have no intention to help me." Naruto butt in. "In fact," he grits his teeth, remembering his confrontation with him earlier. "one of them betrayed me."

A short, awkward silence filled the air. Neither one of them can't say the right words after that statement.

"Then avenge yourself." He responded.

_That's one pathetic advice._ Kurama mentally retorted.

Bob turned around and saw his partner, Louis, who entered the Naruto's special prison. He gave him a glare. "Louis, that's not a great idea, and what are you doing here?"

Louis smirked and approached his partner. "We have a new task, Bob. Besides, I know what it feels like to be betrayed. And what did I do? I avenge myself, and it felt great, try it, criminal."

"Let's get out Louis," He said and pushes his partner away. "your advice is wrong."

"Oh come on Bob, I—"

"Let's go!" He insisted. He pushed his partner outside and shut the door, leaving Naruto alone.

Naruto sat on the floor, with his back leaning on the prison bars, and let out a frustrated sigh. He took a bite from the burrito as he thinks about what the other police officer named Louis, and that mean guy he confronted earlier, told him, revenge.

Is it the _best_ way to deal with his situation? Can it _end_ this feud? Can it _prove_ his innocence? Can it _free _him? _Can_ it make him feel better? All these questions are making his head dizzy. He swallowed the second bite and grits his teeth, harder than before. _Darn it! Which is right?!_ He thought furiously as dark thoughts corrupts his mind and some dark chakra surrounds him.

_Oh no,_ Kurama thought as he tries to balance himself from sitting properly when the light earthquake has formed inside the blond's subconscious. _He's coming out._

**…**

Thanks to Hinata's inspiring and great speech earlier, the gang has made a wise decision. Regardless of their disagreement, they decided to continue on their case in solving the mystery; so that they prove Naruto's innocence to the people, bust that criminal, make sure he will be in prison once they busted him and make sure he will rot in it.

"Alright," Candace said as she leans on the wall and crosses her arms on her chest, getting their attentions. Everyone stopped discussing whatever they're discussing and looked at her. "First of all, _what_ is your hypothesis, Shikamaru? Second, _how_ did you figure it out and third, what did you talk about earlier when we went straight to the dining room?"

Shikamaru rubs his temples and let out an exasperated sigh. For Candace's questions are more annoying than her scolding. Now he's starting to wonder _how _do, Phineas and Ferb handle their sister and her annoying attitude. "Alright. I'll answer them, but one time."

"Well duh!" Candace retorted and crossed her arms on her chest.

The gang gave her a confused look, except for Shikamaru who muttered "Troublesome.", then turn their attentions to the lazy genius.

"First, the criminal is either Naruto's Father's enemy or a member of the Akatsuki. However, my hunch is telling me that the second one has a higher possibility. I—"

"Pardon," Isabella raised her hand, making everyone look at her. "What's an Akatschi?"

"Akatsuki," Shikamaru corrected. "And yes, that's good question, Isabella… The Akatsuki is a group of S-Ranked missing ninjas. A missing ninja means they're rebels, bad guys. They're no ordinary shinobis. They're dangerous and very powerful… So powerful that one of them is able to destroy an entire village." He said, in a sufficient and concise way, and cleared his throat. "Second, I figure it out when Phineas and I are trying to come up with a conclusion on the clues we got so far. Third, we're talking about my hypothesis and the criminal's possible purpose."

"What's the purpose?" Candace insisted.

Shikamaru scratches the back of his head and sighs. Here goes. He has to tell it. "Something we shouldn't tell you, but Naruto insisted since we trust you guys… The criminal's possible purpose is to take the Nine-Tailed fox or Kyubi that's been sealed inside Naruto."

"A Nine-Tailed fox? What the heck does that mean?!" Candace asked, slightly annoyed.

"I've read about it." Ferb interrupted, showing no hints of excitement or enthusiasm, and everyone looked at him. "It's a powerful beast, one of the nine ancient Bijus. It's a legend, but I don't know something like that exists."

"Okay…" said Isabella in slow tone. "But how does _that_ relate to Naruto?"

"And how come you didn't told us that?!" Konohamaru asked, a little mad at the lazy genius and his decision.

"Look, we're sorry. You guys are just genins. Besides, we can't let you come with us if we battle him. He's not an ordinary opponent."

"OH COME ON!" Konohamaru yelled furiously while a vein is popped on his head. "I DEFEATED PAIN ONE MEMBER OF THE AKATSUKI USING MY RASEN—"

"I know, but it's still not enough. He might be more powerful than him." Shikamaru interrupted, making Konohamaru pout and roll his eyes on the lazy genius. Shikamaru ignored him and also rolled his eyes. "And like Ferb said, it's a powerful beast. It's sealed inside Naruto's body from the day he was born."

"Hold on, I think I am slowly getting it!" Baljeet exclaimed. "Based on your explanations so far, a monster, a ferocious and scary one, is living inside Naruto's body. Am I right?"

Shikamaru nods. "Bingo. You got it."

"Wow, I can't believe the answer is so simple, yet we don't quite get it." Buford said.

"There is one word, Buford. Understand." Baljeet said to the bully.

"And it rhymes too."

"You're crazy! A monster living _inside_ Naruto's body?! That's preposterous!" Candace exclaimed, trying to reassure of what she just heard and understood.

"We're not. It's true, Candace." Shikamaru said in a serious tone. "I know that you're probably scared by now, but Naruto is a good guy. He'll never hurt us using that monster."

"To make things clear, I am frightened. In fact, I think it's unusual and crazy at the same time…. And I thought I was crazy obsessing on my brothers' inventions." Candace responded, muttering the last words.

"It is unusual." Hinata said, and caught their attentions. They looked at her. "But please promise me, that…. That you'll tolerate Naruto the way you tolerate him before. Treat him like an ordinary person. Forget about the Nine-tailed fox. Tolerate him as your true friend. He deserves it. He's a great person." She insisted, in a kind and innocent tone.

After hearing another one of Hinata's great speech, the gang just glanced at each other, thinking if they should promise or treat him in a different way.

Hinata bit her lip and grips her chest, hoping and wishing that they'll agree.

It took a while, but the gang nodded in approval.

"We promise." The gang said in unison.

Hinata sighed in relief. Thank God. Naruto doesn't need to feel his childhood pain in this dimension. Glad they've found some kind and understanding friends. She smiled and nodded at them. "Thank you gang. Thank you."

"No problem," Candace said and stood straight. "Now, what do you say let's get out there, solve the crime and _bust_ that criminal?!"

The gang nods and pumps their fists into the air. "Yeah!"

* * *

**I know I said the so-called worth of wait, but I wanted to update so badly, since the internet here is working and I only use it on searching for my homework. Glad my dozen homework are done and I finally got time. Still in the middle of writer's block, but I promise I'll update as soon as I can or maybe after our preliminaries examination. College life is hard! Especially if you're an engineering student. Can I shift?**


End file.
